Under witch guard
by Serleena
Summary: Okay, so we all know that the Hambridges don't like witches. But what will happen when due to a strange event, one of them is appointed as Andrew's bodyguard ?
1. Meeting

**Hello everyone ! My first fic about Little witch acadamia, and the second written in english. It's not my mother tongue so I apologize for the mistakes.**

 **Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Luna Nova. Studies, practice and … catastrophe made in Akko Kagari. Like blasting a frog during the metamorphosis lesson, creating a very dangerous carnivorous plant which tried to eat some of the students, a cauldron that exploded and everything else you could imagine coming from Akko. In brief, a normal day. Akko let quite a big sigh out of class. Another exam failed. Sometimes she wondered if one day, she'll succeed in something. Akko sure has a lot of confidence, but when she looked at her scores … not brilliant at all. Her dream still seemed so far away from her grasp. When she decided to come to Luna Nova to learn magic, she would never have imagined that it would be so complicated. Akko has only one dream that she never failed to shout to everybody.

Just one simple dream : becoming like her idol, Shiny Chariot. Someone who can bring happiness to people, make them smile. That shouldn't be that hard. Lotte, one of her best friend try to cheer her up : if she keep studying hard there shouldn't be any reason she wouldn't make it. Hearing that, two other classmates behind them couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe you should just face reality and give up Akko. Learning magic is too hard for you." threw Barbara.

"Yeah. Another failure just proved it to you, no ?" added Hannah.

Akko turned her head to them, an angry look on her face.

" I. Won't. Give. Up. Never."

" You're so stubborn. Well then, if you enjoy being a loser." said Barbara.

Akko just growled at that. One day she'll show them what she's made of. We'll see who'll laugh then. But for now, time for some recess.

But while she was resting a bit with her friends, the teachers were holding a meeting about the young girl. Her school notes were among the lowest in the academy. So of course, something had to be done. Ursula Callistis was already giving her private lessons, as she reminded it to her colleagues. Alas, even her has to admit the poor results.

" But it's clearly not enough. We need a helper." intervened Finnelan.

" Diana should do it, then." said Badcock.

" We already asked her, but she refused." answered Lukic, with a dreary voice.

"Then we should ask her once more. Unless we have someone else." resumed Finnelan.

" Well actually, there is someone else who could help miss Kagari." announced the director.

Several pairs of intrigued eyes turned to her.

" There's the second best student, Cassandra Sullivan."

Everyone exchanged glances. Why not indeed. The director took Cassandra's file. Known a as a calm, maybe cold girl and serious, she already helped two classmates whom their scores had improved. So this would do the trick. Worth a try at least. Badcock announced that she'll fetch the girl. And at the end of the day, Akko met her teacher Ursula for a new private lesson. Professor Ursula although, announced to the girl that this time will be a bit different.

" An helper ?" repeated Akko.

" Yes. Apparently she already helped people to improve their results, so she'll certainly be able to do something with you."

Akko pondered those words. Someone who could help her … surely it's a gifted witch. Who could that be …

" _Diana ? Oh no please, not Diana ! Anyone but that minx !_ "

Akko raised her head when hearing Ursula calling someone. She blinked. That was definitely not Diana. A dark-haired girl, with even longer hair than Akko, black eyes with a cold look and face approached. She has the same uniform of course, with a red belt. The newcomer stopped in front of Akko. She was also taller than her. Akko felt suddenly … ill at ease. An intimidating aura emanated from the girl.

"Akko, allow me to introduce to you Cassandra Sullivan." said professor Callistis.

"N… nice to meet you. I'm Kagari Atsuko."

"I know who you are." responded a soft voice, contrasting with the cold appearance.

" She immediately accepted to lay you a hand. She's the second best next to Diana, so we thought she could be useful to you. Now girls, time to begin the lessons." added Ursula.

Ursula drew her wand, as well as Akko. Cassandra for her part, just crossed her harms and backed away. The other two blinked, a bit surprised. Ursula then begin to teach the spell for metamorphosis. Cassandra just observed Akko's attempts, silent and smooth face. After fifteen minutes, the teacher asked for her opinion.

* * *

" Okay, now I know where to begin." said Cassandra.

She unfold her harms then approached Akko.

" You lack discipline. I saw you during class. You're too impatient and that affects your magic. So from now on, you won't draw your wand until I judge you can."

" Eh ? But I need to practice to cast spells ! With my wand. I can't do it otherwise !" objected Akko.

" She's right Cassandra. Akko must train as much as she can so …" intervened Ursula.

" Professor Ursula. You and the other teachers called me for a reason. I will help Akko as much as I can, but that require she follow my instructions. And to be frank, no offense to you but I don't need a teacher around for that." cut Cassandra.

Ursula blinked. No what she expected at all. To be sidetracked … somehow Ursula thought that Diana would have had the same reaction. The goal here was to help Akko improve, and most of the time the teacher could not be here. Akko for her part, just pouted. Seriously those good students … all the same.

"You still be able to teach Akko, but without me. So, would you allow us to stay alone ?" added Cassandra.

" Well … I guess we could proceed that way." agreed Ursula.

"Perfect. Akko, I'll see you tomorrow morning. We'll begin before class. Good evening then."

And Cassandra left just like that. Akko sighed. This … will certainly be something. Callistis continued to train Akko for a while before dismissing her. Back at her bedroom, she explained to her friends what happened.

"Cassandra Sullivan you said ? I have heard of her. It's true that she's gifted so maybe that's for the best Akko." said Lotte.

"But she seems to be just like Diana. Do this and do that that way … wah wah wah." groaned Akko, on her bed.

" That shouldn't matter as long as you get results. Personally, I wish her good luck with you." simply said Sucy.

"Hey ! What's that supposed to mean ?"

"Exactly what it is."

"Mggrrr !"

Sucy laid on her bed, so as Lotte. Time to sleep. The lights went off. Akko just continue to think about her lessons. It was true she needed help, but until now she believed that Ursula-sensei would suffice. Do not draw her wand … Akko failed to see how that would help. After a while where her thoughts processed, her eyelids became heavy and she finally fell asleep. She dreamed that she was chased by monsters and unable to use her wand. Cassandra was beside her, saying she couldn't use it yet. A charming night indeed. The following day saw an Akko with a grumpy face emerging. When she opened her door, Cassandra was there, backed at the wall in front of her. She was carrying a package and a bag.

" Morning Akko."

" Mhhh good morning." groaned the one.

" Hello. Nice to meet you Cassandra, I'm Lotte Yanson. Akko told us about you." Introduced the ginger young witch.

" Nice to meet you too Lotte. And Sucy I guess ?"

"Yep."

Cassandra turned her look on her pupil. Akko sighed a bit. Time for a weird training. Cassandra preceded her. Noticing they weren't going to the cafeteria, Akko called out her classmate. To what Cassandra just rose a little package.

"Is that our breakfast ?" interrogated Akko.

No answer. The little witch frowned. In fact, that Cassandra girl might quite different from Diana. At least she would have answered. The two girls finally arrived outside. Cassandra chose a bench, sat on it and begin to open her package. She extracted from it a tiny thermos, that she enlarged with a spell. Same for a biscuit package.

"Wooooh ! I didn't know that one ! Could you teach it to me ?" exclaimed Akko, thrilled.

"If you do what I say, then of course." Cassandra said, giving her a cup of tea and biscuits.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before the dark-haired girl asks.

"So. I heard -like everybody by the way- that you'd like to be like Shiny Chariot ?"

" Yeah ! That's why I came here, to the school where she studied. I want to be a witch that brings happiness to everyone !"

Akko kinda expect her to sigh, or laugh like every time she talked about her dream, but instead Cassandra had a soft smile.

"That's a nice dream."

Akko blinked. What ? No mockery ? No rolling eyes or annoyed expression ?

" You … you really think so ?"

" Of course. Bringing happiness to people is a great thing." responded Cassandra.

" So ! Have you seen Chariot's show ?" Akko exclaimed again.

"Not in person. But a relative of mine did and filmed it for me." revealed the teenager.

Hearing that Akko displayed an overjoyed face. Finally ! Someone other than Lotte and Sucy to talk about it !

"And did you like it ?"

"Hm hm, she agreed. I don't understand everybody's reaction about it. For most of the persons, magic is linked to dream. To something wonderful and unbelievable. Just like what she showed back then. Plus, Chariot gave us a great message : your magic is to believe in it. If you think about it, it's true for a lot of things in life." developed Cassandra.

"That's right ! That's totally it ! I felt the exact same thing ! I can't believe I've finally met another witch who understand that ! Waaaaaah !" rhapsodized Akko.

Saying that she approached her classmate quite close. So Cassandra put her hand on her face and pushed her away.

" Would you mind stopping to yell in my ears ?"

"Oh. Sorry. So, what is our first lesson ?" asked Akko.

* * *

First, they tidied up all the breakfast stuff. Then Cassandra took a book for her bag.

" I had an idea. I'll ask you a few questions using Chariot's cards." announced Cassandra.

"Aaaaaw you have them as well !"

"Focus. We don't have much time."

Cassandra showed cards randomly, asking Akko to tell everything about it. It lasted ten minutes, at the end of which Kagari didn't get the meaning of this.

" Just what I thought. Do you know how the two other classmates I helped improved ?" smiled Cassandra.

Akko shook her head.

"I simply used what they like to make them learn. For one it was music, so she just put an air of music on each lesson to remember them. We'll use the same technique for you. Chariot's cards are made from real things. Look." exposed Cassandra.

She then showed Akko a card regarding a magical plant, and the correspondence in the book. It was identical. Akko opened her mouth. Hey wait a minute …

" You know everything about these cards. So you'll learn from them. I'll make some for spells, it should help remember them better." announced Cassandra.

" That's a great idea ! How come I never thought of it ?" exclaimed Akko.

"But that's not all. The cards will help you to learn the essential, but not everything. You'll still need books for that." reminded Cassandra.

"Ah, okay. But when am I going to cast spells ?"

"I already told you, when I'll say you can. First, improve your school notes. Then, I'll teach you how to concentrate and clear your mind. Then, you'll cast a spell."

"Looks like it'll take some time. Can't we do all of that at the same time, instead ?" pleaded Akko.

"Akko. Do you really think Chariot became what she is in one day ?" contradicted Cassandra.

" Hmm I guess no." reckoned Akko.

" You'll have to work hard to achieve your dream. You won't be able to skip step, or cheat, or anything else. But you'll see that when it's done … you'll feel great."

" Really ?"

"Really. Now, we'll begin by botanic, which is also the first class this morning."

An hour later, it was an absolute thrilled Akko that Lotte and Sucy met. The young girl explained avec enthusiast how her first lesson with Cassandra went. Lotte seemed happy that Akko was satisfied. Sucy wondered how long this enthusiasm would last. Akko followed the lesson with unusual attention. At lunch, she met again with Cassandra asking to eat with her. Cassandra was with another girl, blonde with green eyes.

" Well yeah, let's eat all together. By the way, this is my cousin Emily."

" Yo ! So you're the famous Akko huh ?" greeted Emily.

"Famous ?"

" Yup." smiled Emily.

Akko looked at her without understanding. Finally, all the girls sat and begin to eat, chat and getting to know each other. Emily was more of a cheerful girl than her cousin, and she appeared as a nice girl. After lunch, classes again, and in the evening Akko went for other lessons. A few days later Ursula went to know how things were. Apparently, all was good. Ursula was a bit surprised about the method though, and to learn than someone else like Shiny Chariot. Akko did improve her scores, a tiny bit at first, then two points, three points … and tried obviously to skip step.

" No wand yet, Akko." said Cassandra.

" Bu I'm ready !" protested the one.

"Hell no you're not !"

"I am !"

"I said no."

"I am and I'll prove it to you !" insisted Akko by pointing her wand.

But Cassandra snatched it from her hands.

" Hey give it back !"

Akko tried to recover her wand. Sadly, Cassandra was faster and avoided her easily.

"You think because your scores improved you deserve your wand ?" asked Cassandra.

" Yeah ! That was the deal !" reminded Akko.

"Nope. You still need to learn to focus. But since you're challenging our deal, let's have a duel you and me." suggested Cassandra.

"A duel ? Me against you without my wand ?"

" Exactly. So here are the rules. We'll have a tug-of-war. You can invite ten persons, or less, on your side. If you make me fall, you'll decide the course of your lessons. But if I win … you'll shut up and do as I say. Deal ?"

"Deal !" immediately answered Akko.

" _I knew she wouldn't take to think about it._ " thought Cassandra, disillusioned.

She looked at Akko who rushed finding her partners. A few minutes later, she came back with Lotte, Sucy, Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, Constanze Von Braunschbank and five of her stanbots. Cassandra made appear a rope. She already drew a line on the ground.

" How come she expect to win alone ?" remarked Amanda, surprised.

"I don't know and I don't care. Come on girls ! Let's do this !" claimed Akko, grabbing the other end of the rope.

* * *

"One … two … three pull !"

All the girls pulled at the same time. They pulled hard, but Cassandra on the other side didn't move an inch. She was holding the rope with one hand, a little smile on her lips. Her classmates pulled harder, becoming red. Cassandra begun to pull. They slipped a bit.

" That's … impossible ! How come … she's so strong ?" breathed Akko.

" Conz ! Do something !" moaned Amanda, behind Sucy.

But her stanbots were already doing their best. All in vain : Cassandra was slowly but surely dragging them to her. Constanze didn't make a sound, but she was very intrigued : her stanbots should have allowed them victory. Instead, it was like they weren't even here. Akko's group was coming closer to the line. Suddenly, they were moving back. Akko smiled, and encouraged her partners. But Sucy noticed Cassandra's smile.

" I don't … think … we're winning." she said.

" Whaaaat … of course … we are !" contradicted Akko.

But then, Cassandra pulled brutally and they all fall like dominos.

"I knew it." said Sucy.

"Huh ?" said Amanda.

"She let us move back in purpose."

Cassandra was rolling up the rope, getting close to the pile of girls. Akko saw her foot. She rose her head.

"You lost. Now, you'll do as I say during your lessons and in silence. Swear it on your dream." she said.

Akko clenched her fist. She was so sure of winning.

"Swear it." insisted Cassandra.

"Ok. I swear on my dream that I'll do as you say."

"In silence." reminded Cassandra.

"In silence."

"Good."

She gave back Akko's wand, and left them here. The girls stood up. Amanda was watching Cassandra.

" Something wrong Amanda ?" asked Jasminka.

" I don't know … Are you sure she didn't use a spell ?"

" Do you know a spell that enhance strength ?" asked Lotte.

"Huh … no. But still ! That's not normal."

"Maybe we should ask Emily. She's her cousin after all." suggested Sucy.

That's how the group went to find Emily in the library, and explained her the whole case.

"You challenged my cousin ?" repeated the one.

"Huh, yeah ?" said Akko, puzzled.

" Oh Akko, no wonder you lost. You didn't stand a chance even with the double of persons." begun Emily.

"EH ?" they all said.

" She didn't use a spell or a potion, to answer to your question. Concerning physical strength, she doesn't need that."

" But what is it then ?" asked Amanda.

"Nothing. To be sincere, I have the same strength as her. We're just …a bit special. Now if you'll excuse me." concluded Emily.

The young witch went back to her room she shared with Cassandra. Curiously, they were only them in that room.

"You told them ?" asked the dark-haired one, sitting at her desk.

" No, just that they were bound to lose since we're special." simply said Emily.

" Good. I don't want everyone to know who we are right now."

" I know I know, same here."

A little further …

"Ouch ! My hands are killing me !" moaned Akko.

"Mine as well." said Lotte.

" I got an ointment for that. But seriously Akko, if Cassandra has so much strength I strongly advise you to obey her." announced Sucy.

"Is that so ?"

" Well first you promised it, second it would be more than stupid to disobey someone who could break every bone in your body." developed Sucy while spreading cream.

"You're exaggerating. Cassandra is not violent." smiled Akko.

"I don't know, but she could very well do it if she wanted too. Looks to me she has what it takes."

Akko didn't respond. But Cassandra sure seemed to be able to break her … gulp. Best to behave then. Akko turned herself. Oh come on ! Up until now Cassandra never showed any signs of impatience nor anger. Why would she suddenly be violent ? On the other, her display of strength was impressive. One wrong move on Akko's part and … gah ! Nonsense. The young girl decided to forget all this. Yep. After a little nightmare, that is.

Not only that, but Akko seemed to make more mistakes all of a sudden. And each time she apologized several times.

"Akko ! Mind explaining why you're afraid of me ?" asked Cassandra.

"I'm not !"

" Right. And I'm Finnelan's daughter."

Akko managed to smile. Cassandra sighed then came closer.

" It's because of what you saw the last day huh ? But you don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. Instead I was hoping we could be friends." guessed Cassandra softly.

"Well, you have to admit it's not usual to see someone who beat ten people, well more like five girls and five robots, at a tug-of-war." said Akko with a little voice.

"Yeah, I know that. But don't worry, I master my strength."

" Okay. You really think we can be friends ?"

" Aren't we becoming it already ?" smiled Cassandra.

Akko chuckled.

" Yep. We definitely are."

" Good. So get back on breathing exercise."

"Ugh ! How boring."

* * *

As the days went by, Akko managed to improve her results. The cards Cassandra made with Akko's help proved to be of a great help. However, that was all theory. The practice has still to come yet. The Japanese girl was a bit more able to contain herself, but it was not enough for Cassandra to allow her to use her wand. As a result she was still a catastrophe in classroom and still object of mockery. Except that now, Cassandra was defending her.

" You take that back !" Akko yelled to Hannah and Barbara.

"Make us." retorted Barbara.

" Hell yeah I will ! I've improved myself you know !" warned Akko, rising her wand.

The other two seemed to take the warning seriously, as they draw their wand as well. Next things they know, everyone found herself with a little something more. Hannah got bigger incisor, making her look like a rabbit, Barbara has green scales on her face and Akko a pig nose.

"What is happening here ?" asked Diana.

She entered the empty classroom.

"That's her fault !" exclaimed Hannah and Barbara showing their opponent.

"No it wasn't !" protested Akko.

"Akko. I think on the contrary that knowing how impatient you are, you could have started this. However, I have no proof." said Diana.

" Indeed you don't have. Knowing your little friends here I believe they started it." intervened a voice behind.

Diana turned her head, to see Cassandra entering. Wanting to get Akko paying for she has done to them, Diana's friend insisted.

" You know very well we can't discuss with that girl. She's getting angry as quickly as a child." resumed Hannah.

"You're the one to talk. Seriously, how old are you, to always argue with her ?" retorted Cassandra, a hand on her hip.

"Eh ? How dare you ? You want your share of it ?" exclaimed Hannah.

"Ah. Try it." said Cassandra with a carnivorous smile.

Hannah knew perfectly well that the brunette was stronger than her.

"Hannah, Barbara that's enough." intervened Diana.

"So you're not even believing us ? Look what she's done to my pretty face !" moaned Barbara.

"Seriously Diana ! Do something we're your friends !" added Hannah.

"I'll fix it don't worry. But Akko, can you apologize ?" said Diana.

"HUH ? Why should I ?"

" Because YOU did this !" yelled Hannah.

"I DIDN'T ! YOU DID !"

Both Diana and Cassandra let a sigh. The girls seemed ready to fight again. Until a huge sound interrupted them.

"That's. Enough. All of you. If I hear another word … it'll end up bad. Am I clear ?" warned Cassandra with a icy voice.

An aura of aggressiveness spread in the whole room.

" I said … am I clear ?"

The three girls nodded. Then Cassandra rose her wand. The girls stiffen. But Cassandra just undid the spells. Then she made a sign to Akko for her to leave. She turned herself to leave as well.

"Try to make them understand how to behave." she said to Diana.

"Same to you about Akko." she responded.

" Already on it."

Diana took a breath, then turned to leave. Feeling suddenly an unbalance, she looked at her feet. The blonde rounded eyes. There's was quite a big hole … just where Cassandra stood. Did she … do this ? Then that huge sound was made by her. How, was the question.


	2. An eventful reception

**After the meeting with Akko, the one that will be fateful.**

 **Good reading ^^**

* * *

Metamorphosis class. Today the young witches had to show their skill into transforming a little mouse. Lotte changed it in a marmot, Sucy in a bat and Diana in a horse. Hannah and Barbara immediately praised her, and looked at Cassandra and Akko with snide looks. Since the argue two weeks ago, the three witches sort of established a competition between their leaders. Who of course, couldn't care less. Akko turned to Cassandra.

" Show them what you're made of !" she said.

"Akko for the bazillion's time I don't care about being better than Diana." sighed Cassandra.

"But you're better than her ! You were the only one who encouraged me in achieving my dream, and didn't mock Shiny Chariot. It's all thanks to you that I could improve myself. Plus you're even defending me against those stupid girls so …" said Akko.

"I only did half of the work concerning your skills. But all the work was made by you. Ah, excuse me it's my turn." cut Cassandra.

She marched toward the mouse.

"Metamorph fosciess."

A leopard appeared, sparking _oooh_ and _aaaah !_ behind her. Cassandra undid the spell and simply went back next to Akko.

"Very good miss Sullivan. That makes you ex aequo with miss Cavendish." said Badcok.

Akko gave a mocking look to Diana's friends. The professor was about to end the class, when Barbara reminded that Akko didn't do it.

"Remember what I told you : clear mind, concentration, deep breath and …" remembered Cassandra.

But Akko didn't listen to her. She was already in front of the mouse. Do I need to tell what was next ? Cassandra let a slight sigh. When will this girl learn patience ? Given the result Akko was constrained to work in her room instead of going to the party hold on the evening.

"Waaaah how come it ended like that ?!" she complained at the end of the class.

"Because you don't listen as always." responded Cassandra.

"I need to practice more with my wand. So Cassy, why don't we start using it more during our private lessons ?"

" We will if you learn to concentrate. I've noticed you manage to cast some spells when you're in a particular state of mind. If you can reproduce it maybe that should do the trick. By the way, you did a wonderful job for the enchanted parade."

" You mean it ?"

" Am I the type who would lie about that sort of things ?" retorted Cassandra.

Akko smiled and was about to respond, when a voice interrupted her.

"Thanks for the fun Akko !" called Hannah.

"Yeah ! I got to admit you chose the right animal for … gulp !"

Cassandra turned herself with a dark expression. Barbara ate her words.

" Get lost." she said, coldly.

"D-don't order us around !" responded Hannah.

" Leave I said."

Hannah made a step back. The other students around them were watching. Was a fight about to break ?

" Stop it now, everyone. We got other things to do than fighting." intervened Diana.

"Thankfully for you, your friend has a more efficient brain than yours." responded Cassandra to the blonde's sidekick.

"WHAT ?!"

Cassandra turn her back on them with contempt.

"I'd like you two to stop your little game." said Diana to her comrades.

"They have to stop it ! Always bragging although you're stronger than her !" retorted Hannah.

"She isn't bragging. You two are the ones always provoking her. Now come, we have to be ready for tonight."

Meanwhile, Akko and her friends were outside. Akko was still fulminating about Hannah and Barbara.

"But it seems you really bonded with Cassandra." noticed Lotte.

"Yeah. At first, I thought she was just like Diana, but after a while I realized she's really different from her. She didn't laugh when she knew about my dream, nor she spoke ill of Chariot. And she's funny too : when I miss a spell she always cracks a joke. And as you saw, she defends me as well." explained Akko.

"Yeah. I remember how she saved you from Fafnir the other day. Which reminds me how impressive is her physical strength. She just gushed forth and kicked him in the wrist. And it really hurt him. How strong do you need to be to hurt such a huge creature ?" resumed Lotte.

"I don't know, but I know she could totally beat the crap out of Hannah and Barbara." Said Akko.

" But it's obvious she doesn't care about them, so what don't you as well ?" intervened Sucy.

"I can't ! I can't let them have their way !"

" That, we noticed."

* * *

The evening arrived. All the girls were aligned to greet the guests. The fanfare begun to play, as the guests were coming.

"Oh my. Someone please explain them that a broom isn't to be stuck in the ass." said Cassandra, low voice.

"SNORT ! Pfffff ! Well aren't you a funny one." made Amanda, beside her.

" Of course I am. The world would be really sad without laughter."

"I couldn't agree more. This party will certainly be boring." added Amanda.

"And what's wrong with his shirt ? Don't they have enough money to buy one to the right size?" resumed Cassandra.

" Tee-hee ! Maybe he's just nervous." suggested Amanda.

"Maybe."

A little while after, Cassandra found Akko's friends at the buffet. She already ate a plate, and has taken an empty one.

"Hi girls."

"Hi Cassandra." greeted Lotte.

" So, how are things going on your side ?" she asked, filling a plate.

"Normal. But there's so much delicious food, and poor Akko can't even taste it."

" Don't worry. I planned to bring her some." announced Cassandra.

"That's very kind of you." smiled Lotte.

Ursula arrived close to them, and asked about Akko. Lotte and Sucy told her. Cassandra added that she'll visit her later. Ursula nodded. Cassandra filled a plate while the dancers were performing, and headed to Akko's room.

"Akko ! It's me Cassandra. I've brought you some food." she said, knocking at the door.

No answer. The teenager opened the door to find an empty room. She stepped in. Where in hell did that girl go ? Cassandra approached the desk to put her plate. There, she noticed a card.

" Polaris fountain ?" she read, taking the card.

Apparently, it was located in Luna Nova. Cassandra close her eyes.

" Seemingly, I'll have to teach her to stop getting in trouble as well."

Cassandra rushed out the room. She stopped by hers and catch her broom, before exiting by the window.

Meanwhile, Diana was leading a tour of the school to the guests. The discussion between them wasn't frankly friendly. Cassandra was flying above them, and considered the idea of warning Diana about Akko's escapade. But the guests didn't have to know they couldn't handle one of their students. So she continued for her search. She was hoping to find her before she gets in trouble again. Maybe tying a bell to her wouldn't be a bad idea. Or tie her down, anything to avoid her causing problems.

On her part, Akko was dealing with Andrew. That is, making him grow donkey ears and tail. Way to create imperishable memories. Akko decided to continue looking for the Polaris fountain to fix her mistake. Then again, not without adding some major trouble to the case : she disturbed the guardian of the fountain, a giant white bear. The beast offered her a mess hair up greeting.

" What a great school !" exclaimed Andrew, running away beside Akko.

Thankfully for them, the size of the beast slowed it down. Suddenly, as they were approaching a room with a ladder, Andrew and Akko saw another girl running toward them. She leaped in a formidable jump, passing over them.

"Yaaaaah !"

She then shoot down her fist right in the forehead of the beast. Arcas, the giant bear moaned and then collapsed on the side … knocked out. Akko sighed in relief. She opened her mouth to thank Cassandra, when that one turned to her looking angry. That instantly shut up the Japanese. Cassandra walked to her. An aggressive aura emanated from her, making Akko feeling quite small.

" What the hell, the heck and the fuck are you doing this time ?!" she yelled.

"Huh … err … well I was … looking for the Polaris fountain. You know, for the metamorphosis."

"And I'm sure you knew that there was a guardian ! How did you plan to pass it exactly, pray tell ?"

" I … didn't really think about it." confessed Akko.

"Of course you didn't ! That's the problem with you Akko, you don't think before acting ! Didn't I teach you anything ? Do you even realize what you did ?" continued Cassandra, still angry.

" I'm sorry ! It's just that …"

"Now shut up ! You've done enough. Go to the damn fountain while Arcas is still unconscious and go back to your room !"

Akko just left with her rabbit ears down. Cassandra sighed.

" Well, thank you for your help. You saved us miss …" said Andrew.

Cassandra turned her head to him. Andrew always thought that witches were different. But that one … she was scary. Even him could feel power coming from her. What burning eyes ! She seemed angry at him too, but why ? He didn't remember to have done something for that.

" My name isn't something you need to know." she responded.

"Huh ?"

Well that sure was unusual to him. Most of the girls were too happy to introduce themselves to him. Or at least, answered in politeness.

"I heard you earlier with Diana. We … welcomed you with courtesy, shared our food with you and did our best to please you. Yet you dared insult us under our very roof." continued Cassandra with a calm yet cold voice.

Andrew understood then he might have gone too far. And given what kind of witch was standing in front of him, it was probably not a good idea. This one … wasn't like Diana. Definitely not. He could guess she was the fighting type. And he sure as hell didn't want to fight with someone able to knock out a giant bear with one punch. Still, he wasn't ready to back down already.

"Well sorry if you can't handle the truth. But last time I checked we were still in a country where we can express ourselves." he said.

"Looks like Akko did a good job with her magic, for once. So I suppose you won't mind, if I say that your father is like every politician man : an incapable, a liar and a crook." retorted Cassandra, with a soft voice.

Andrew winced.

"Ok touché." he granted.

"Also, about what your friend said concerning old things : wanna know how are they useful ? They're testimony. Of our past, our history, our identity. Testimony of people's life before, their hardships, hopes and dreams, and teachings. Everything that makes us what we are today. They possess value. A greater one than the money one."

"Maybe, but I still fail to see how magic is useful today." resumed Andrew.

" Follow me."

Cassandra grabbed Arcas by a back leg and pulled him behind her. Andrew blinked : seriously what kind of witch was she ? Cassandra brought the bear back in his room, throwing him like an old rag inside. Then, she repaired the door.

" Cite someone who can fix that door faster than a witch." she said.

"…"

"You should also look for a certain Amelia Brookstone. She's a doctor, using magic to cure people. And guess what : when someone need surgery, her failure rate is zero. Because she uses regenerating potions which avoids operating. It's as efficient if not more than modern medicine. There's also Michelle McField, a cop. Uses magic for investigations and got faster results when it comes to find clues on a crime scene." continued Cassandra.

Andrew didn't know what to answer to that.

* * *

Cassandra passed before him. Not wanting to stay alone, Andrew just followed. He thought about what she said, feeling the need to verify all of it. On the way they met Akko, who was showing a sad face.

" Looks like it didn't work." guessed Cassandra.

" No … the fountain disappeared after showing me memories of Chariot. It didn't give me the power of the stars." confessed Akko.

"I see. How about showing yourself ?" responded Cassandra, turning her head to her right.

Ursula Callistis appeared.

" How did you know I was there, Cassandra ?" asked Ursula.

"Hm !" was all she got.

Ursula then talked to Akko, explaining her that she came to the fountain too early. Then, she desired to know how they handled Arcas.

" I just knocked him out with a good punch, that's all." simply said Cassandra, as it was a common thing to do.

"You … what ?"

"You heard me."

" But … how … that's a huge beast ! It should be perfectly impossible for a young girl like you to just … knock it out with a punch ! " exclaimed Ursula.

Andrew glanced at Cassandra. So even for a witch that wasn't a normal thing. He was curious to know where that strength come from. How did she obtain it ?

" Still, this is what I did."

Akko confirmed the thing. Ursula's jaw threatened to fall until her feet. Then she regained her composure and offered to fix Akko's magic, hoping that Andrew would keep the whole story a secret.

"Very well. It will be our secret. Plus I owe one to one of your students. We had … an interesting chat." he declared.

Cassandra raised her eyebrows. Now that was interesting indeed. So before the teacher could do anything she took her wand and undid the spells, even for Akko. Diana and Franck arrived at that time.

" Did something happen ?" asked Diana to the brunette.

"No. Nothing special."

Cassandra could see that she didn't believe her. However, Diana wouldn't dig in that matter too much.

"I sure hope so. The consequences could be dire."

"Don't worry, I handled everything."

Diana nodded. She knew she could trust her classmate for that. She was as serious as her when needed. It was now time for everyone to go back to the reception.

"By the way, how did you find me ?" asked Akko in a low voice.

"You mean, apart from that you could be heard bellowing in the whole school ?" answered Cassandra.

"Ahah."

" I went to bring you food from the party, when I saw your card of Chariot. That's how I knew."

"Oh. Again, I owe you one." resumed Akko with a little smile.

" If you so wish to repay then start to use your brain."

A bit ahead of the girls, Andrew got closer to Diana.

"Say, is that common that a witch possesses a superhuman strength ?" he asked.

"I suppose you're talking about Cassandra. No it's not. However, her cousin seemed to have it as well, so I'm thinking it's in their lineage. Though I couldn't find it yet."

"Hmm, I see."

"But why the question by the way ?" resumed Diana.

" I just wanted to know, is all."

"So something really happened." she guessed.

"Sharp as always. But I've promised to keep it a secret." smiled Andrew.

" How kind of you."

"I am kind !"

Diana just have a faint smile. But before entering the hall, she waited for Akko.

" I hope you'll behave from now on." she slided.

" Eh ? What are you my mother ?!" retorted Akko.

Cassandra gave a small slap behind the head.

" Go. Back. To. Your. Room."

Akko wanted to protest, when she saw that her friend was still a bit mad. Akko didn't insist.

"Funny. You seem to be the only she really listens without objecting too much." noted Diana, watching Akko leaving.

"Looks like, yeah. I think I frighten her somehow, that must help." responded Cassandra.

"But she also looks up to you."

"Surely." sighed Cassandra.

"There's also something I'd like to ask you."

Cassandra took a glass.

"You seem to demonstrate quite an unusual physical strength, so as Emily. Where does that come from ?" interrogated Diana.

" I know it's not common at all, even unique. But why do you want to know about it ? Sounds like a threat to you ?"

" I don't know if it is one."

" _But it could be Diana. I have enough of it to raze the whole school._ "

" So ?"

" So nothing Diana. And I'd like you to not dig in that too much. Private stuff if you catch my drift. It's not a problem as long as I'm left alone."

Diana looked at her, silently. Cassandra was the one she could see as a rival if she had to choose one. That's why she decided to follow her advice for now. When the brunette got away, Hannah approached. She requested her to introduce her to Andrew. The blonde agreed, and preceded her friend. Franck was trying to know what happened while Andrew was alone. What of course, the young man was reluctant to tell. Frank insisted, but his friend remained firm. Suddenly, he felt a look on him. Turning discreetly his head, he then discovered Cassandra who was looking deeply at him. Ah what now ? But her sharps eyes recovered a normal intensity, and a faint smile adorned her lips. Looks like he passed.

" _So she was verifying if I could keep a secret. But what would she have done if I'd blabbered ?_ " he wondered.

Throw him a spell ? Here in presence of everyone ? Andrew wondered if any kind of silent and discreet curse existed. Probably. He was distracted by Diana, who introduced to him one of her friends. He greeted her with manners, as usual. But his eyes went back to where Cassandra were. To only find an empty place.


	3. Watch what you buy

**Well then. This it, the event that will lead Andrew to get a bodyguard. Once again, sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Thanks to all the followers, and enjoy ^^**

* * *

" Hahahahah !"

" This isn't funny Cassandra !"

"Oh yes it is. That will teach you to set in a party to which you're not invited."

"Except that it wasn't my fault ! It's Sucy who released the bee !" reminded Akko, pointing her pink-haired friend.

"You're the one who wanted to test it." said the one.

"NOT THAT WAY ! And Cassy, why didn't you tell me you were invited at the party ?"

"Why should I ? That wasn't your concern." responded the brunette.

The weird party at Hambridge manor has ended, the girls were back at Luna Nova. Being the daughter of a famous lawyer, Cassandra could attend to it. And she didn't regret it at all thanks to Akko. In the end, her family brought back the three surprise guests. Cassandra parted with them to go to her own room. The bee episode however, allowed her to learn a bit more about Andrew. He appeared more like a prisoner to her than a lucky boy. Plus, she could have told him her thoughts : when he said to Akko he was perfect and sophisticated, she answered that yes, so much that he was bland and without personality. Then, she pushed Akko so they could leave. Oh well, that was a good memory.

The next day, Cassandra went to find Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Emily and Sucy. During the enchanted parade, the girls made candies that have had a great success. So the idea here was to sell them the whole year.

"So you're telling us we'll create our own enterprise ?" summarized Amanda.

"Exactly. I plan to buy a small part of Luna Nova. Since the school is still having money issues, this could be a solution. I already talked to the director. In exchange for the premises, we'll put a logo of the school on our merchandise. That way they'll be able to collect a percentage." added Cassandra.

" And the sweets we'll sell would be magic ?" asked Sucy.

"Made by magic at least. I thought of Jasminka for the flavour, and you Sucy for special candies that could transform the buyer. Briefly of course, and for special occasions : Hallowee, but also birthdays, Christmas, Valentine day etc."

" But I don't see where I fit." intervened Amanda.

" Sweets aren't the only thing we'd like to try. We were also thinking about our own brand of jokes and tricks. And you and me could totally take care of it." smiled Emily.

" Constanze will be, if she agrees of course, in charge of creating the whole production unit. My father as a lawyer will help with the harassing judicial thing." added Cassandra.

" Count me in ! That will be something fun and fitting me !" exclaimed Amanda.

" Me too. I'd love to make candies." said Jasminka.

Cassandra looked at Constanze, who nodded. Creating and building was her thing. Sucy nodded too : this would've involve potions, her area of expertise. Cassandra concluded this little meeting by reminding she still needed to convince the director and probably the teachers. The reunion stopped here : time for classes. This time, it was about invoking spirits. Lotte was overjoyed : finally something in which she could excel. The students were to gather in group of three around a pedestal table, light candles and begin an incantation. Small spirits appeared first, like the one Lotte used to have light. For once, success was present for team Akko.

"Perfect young girls. Now, we'll invoke a guardian spirit. We'll need a potion for it." announced the teacher.

Every witch started the potion. For a while, everything was peaceful. Until Hannah and Barbara decided to play a prank on Akko. Barbara sent her light spirit to create a diversion while Hannah threw an ingredient in their cauldron. It wasn't long before it boils, then smoke like hell and finally explode. But when it did, it scared the little spirit who got mad. Screeching, it flew all around the class overthrowing anything it could. The teacher tried to catch it with spells, but the spirit avoided them all.

"Miss Kagari ! Since it's your fault you'll fix this !"

"Me ?"

"Now !"

"I'll help her ! Come on Akko !" said Cassandra.

She caught glances of Hannah and Barbara laughs. Akko ran to her side. The spirit already fled by the key hole.

* * *

It made the girls ran in almost the whole school … before escaping from it.

" Oh no ! How are we going to catch it now ?" moaned Akko.

" Hardly obviously. We must collect a broom first." responded Cassandra.

" I don't get how this happened. Sucy was responsible for mixing and she never fails." resumed Akko.

"That's because she didn't. Emily saw Hannah throwing something in your cauldron." revealed Cassandra.

She opened the door of her bedroom, fetch her broom then invited Akko on.

"Argh them again ! I'll swear I'll …"

"Focus on the hunt Akko. We'll settle scores later."

The teenagers soon found themselves outside in the town. Cassandra tried to catch up with the spirit, and Akko was supposed to imprison it in a lamp. The brunette resorted to all her agility, but the little thing was even more agile. So Cassandra suggested to lure the spirit in a trap. Otherwise, they'll still be on it the next day. Akko showed the magic café. There they'll find what was needed. Akko explained their problem to the merchant.

"Oh great !"

"What is it now ?" asked Akko.

"It's raining."

"Coooome oooon !"

"This could be our luck though, now that I think about it. The rain should slow it down. Let's go."

The hunt resumed. First, localising the prey. Which lasted a while. Cassandra spotted it flying out of town. Then try to catch it. Akko lighted the incense supposed to lure the fugitive. The rain was a major obstacle, as it prevented the spirit to smell the smoke. Cassandra speeded. Suddenly, she turned left. She went above the trees. They arrived above new houses. The witch then flew in a street then popped out. Doing so they cut off road to the spirit. Akko reached out the incense. Smelling the delicious smoke, their target approached gently. The young witch confined him in the lamp with the incense.

"Phew ! Gotcha !" she said, putting a lid on it.

Cassandra landed. They were drenched. The brunette looked at the broom. Darn, they used quite some magic. A car stopped right behind them. The window went down, revealing Andrew and his blonde friend Franck.

"Good afternoon ladies. What are two witches doing so far away from Luna Nova ?" asked Hambridge.

"Far way ?" repeated Akko.

" You're close to my house, actually."

" Oh crap. That's not close indeed." said Cassandra, raising her eyebrows.

" And you're completely soaked. Agh, come on. I can't let you catch a cold." resumed Andrew, opening the door.

" You sure ? We'll wet the inside." said Cassandra.

" That's just water, it'll dry."

The girls glanced at each other, then got on the car. This one allowed them to face the boys. Frank greeted them warmly, and asked again what were they doing here on their own.

" We're here because of the thing in here." said Cassandra, showing the lamp.

Frank leaned in curiosity, while Andrew just turned his head. But he was also curious.

" Whoah ! What's this little thing ?" exclaimed the blonde, seeing the head of the spirit from the orbit of the lamp.

"That's a light spirit we invoked during class. But thanks to two stupid classmates it ended up fleeing. We had to chase and catch it." explained Akko.

" Mind explaining why your lamp looks like a skull ?" asked Andrew.

" Because we're witches not fairies." said Cassandra.

Hambridge couldn't keep his eyes from the lamp, which makes her smile. Five minutes after, the car arrived at Hambridge manor. The boys went out first, sheltering the girls with umbrellas. Andrew mentioned that his father wasn't at home for the moment.

"Something's wrong ?" asked Andrew.

Cassandra has stopped behind, looking around her with a suspicious look.

"Could be." she breathed.

Everyone blinked. Andrew lead the group to the living room. They passed before the ballroom. Cassandra mentioned it brought back memories.

" Ugh ! Did you really need to recall that ?" slided Akko.

" Hell yeah ! Best laugh ever."

Andrew sighed, then ordered to collect clothes for his guests, and to dry their uniform.

"It will only take ten minutes." he informed.

"Ten minutes ? If we could use magic it would only take ten seconds at best." remarked Cassandra.

"Wow ! That fast ?" said Franck.

"Yup."

" By the way, I still don't know your name." recalled Andrew.

She looked at him a few seconds.

"Cassandra Sullivan."

* * *

A while later, the girls were back wearing skirts and t-shirts belonging to a maid … and bare feet. Andrew rose an eyebrow when noticing it. He was working on a school project with his friend. Some tea has been prepared, and the young man invited them to help themselves. Cassandra poured a cup for Akko. They then sat on armchairs, side to side.

" Yumm, this tea is delicious." commented Akko.

"Hmm, thanks a lot for your hospitality, Andrew." added Cassandra.

"You're welcome."

For a few minutes, everything went silent. Andrew noticed that his friend however, seemed more interested by the Luna Nova students than in their homework.

"Hey. Focus."

"Sorry. But there's so many questions I'd like to ask them. Like showing us some magic, what do you think ?" said Franck.

" Magic here ? Are you nuts ?"

"Why not ? Your dad isn't here so it should be fine."

" Whoah. What the hell is happening ?" intervened Cassandra.

She had straightened a bit. Before anyone could ask, a maid rushed in, absolutely scared.

"M-m-m-master … an-an-an-an-Andrew !" she stuttered.

Andrew stood up, concerned by the expression of fear she was displaying. She almost collapsed at his foot.

"Sarah, what's happening?" interrogated Andrew.

"Th-th-there … a-a-a-a m-m-monster."

"Huh ?"

A weird sound could be heard. Like a breath, but a difficult one. Akko let out a scream. Turning their look to what she was looking at, the young men couldn't believe their eyes. Something was at the ceiling. What the ?! Before they could comprehend, a sentence in a foreign language resonated. The thing let out a frustrated shout then disappear.

" Wha … what was that ?! It … it looked like a …" begun Franck.

"A mummy." responded Cassandra.

She approached them. Andrew realized that she was the one who pronounced the sentence.

"Andrew, reunite all you staff here. From the gardener to the butler. Do not forget anyone." she said.

" But why ..."

" Now ! Lives are at stake !"

Figuring she knew what she was talking about, Andrew obeyed. Cassandra asked Franck to bring her paper, a pen and tape. A few minutes later, Andrew came back with all the staff of the manor. He saw the witch taping white sheets on the windows. Not only that, but she also took the curtains ropes. She started to tie them in a specific manner : several nodes were made.

" So what's the plan ?" asked Andrew.

"A simple one in theory. There's only one way to defeat a mummy : we must break the spell which allow it to move." said Cassandra.

She tied a rope around Andrew's waist, then hers.

" Can I come ?" asked Franck.

Cassandra looked at him.

"I only need someone who can lead me to the place where the sarcophagus is. This is where we'll find the curse." she responded.

"And what is the rope for ?" questioned Andrew.

" It's a protection. Those are the sevens nodes of Isis. It should prevent the mummy to hurt us. Just like the sheets I taped. You'll be safe in here."

" But how ? Magic doesn't work away from school." reminded Akko.

" I used my blood to pour magic in the sheets and ropes. Us witches are reservoirs of magic. A way for us to use it, but not a wise one."

This done, she asked Andrew to lead the way. She closed the door with a third rope. On the way, she explained him how to spot the enemy : due to its aspect, the mummy gave off a noisy breath easily recognizable. Also, they had to walk so they can look everywhere. Mummies didn't really care about weightiness.

"Sounds like you're quite skilled with that sort of things." remarked Hambridge.

"Yes. Now, your maid said the found the mummy close to the kitchen. We'll begin there."

And they left. Following Cassandra's advice, they walked while turning in every angle. For a moment, nothing happened. The duo arrived next to the kitchen. Cassandra stopped. A few seconds later Andrew heard the breath. The mummy was on the ceiling. Letting out some sort of war cry, it fell right on them. Cassandra reacted instantly. She placed herself before Andrew and blocked its two decomposed hands. The young man was petrified : this corpse was awfully fast. Had he been alone he would've been hit. Or worse. Fortunately, the young witch was fast : she leaned back a bit and hit the mummy to the jaw with her foot. A disgusting sound resonated. Cassandra reverted brutally and sent her opponent against a wall. To end the fight, she threw a little rectangular white paper. The mummy shouted and disappeared in a cloud of sand. Cassandra looked at Andrew. He was totally petrified, eyes rounded and a with shocked expression.

"Andrew. It's over for now, but we must continue. Come."

She pulled him gently by the wrist. Andrew blinked and walked again.

* * *

"It was obviously here." announced Cassandra, entering the kitchen.

" How can you tell ?"

"The smell."

" I don't smell anything." said Andrew.

The brunette was inspecting the place.

"By the way, I wonder how in hell this mummy got here in the first place. Not my father's type to bring this."

Andrew saw Cassandra looking deeply at him.

"My thoughts exactly."

The green eyes watched her hand taking a pan. She asked him to step aside. He obeyed with an intrigued look. Not for long, as he heard the mummy's breath again. Cassandra threw the pan the mummy took straight to the face, breaking it. She caught Andrew by the wrist and pulled him away. Their adversary yelled in anger behind.

"Where are we going now ?" asked Hambridge.

"The cellar if you please. I can't see another place a sarcophagus would be stored unnoticed."

Alas, the mummy caught up and imprisoned them in a sand storm. Hopefully the belts worked and repelled the corpse. Then it grabbed a bust with its pedestal and threw them. Cassandra pushed Andrew who hit a wall. The witch avoided the pedestal but caught the bust she sent back to the mummy. It avoided it too, and ran to them. The thing ran on the wall … toward Andrew. But Cassandra cut the road off by catching it. The mummy hit violently the floor, and kind of exploded.

" Andrew." called the girl.

She turned to him.

" Did you or your father offended a magical creature recently ?"

"Not that I remember. The only one who could've been offended is you, when we met at Luna Nova." answered the one.

"Ha. But I don't need to rely on such tactics to deal with someone. Plus, you'll need more than that to angry me." smiled Cassandra.

"But you noticed it too right ? That thing … is only attacking me." resumed Andrew.

" I did … ah shit."

The mummy reconstituted itself. Cassandra got in position. If it wanted a fight it'll rather damn be ready. The mummy rushed. But suddenly, one of the window exploded, revealing a blonde witch riding a broom. With a war cry, she hit the mummy with a huge hammer. The ancient corpse crashed on the ceiling. Then, brandishing an urn she threw a formula. The mummy got aspired inside the urn.

"There ! All sealed!" she exclaimed, closing the lid.

"Perfect timing Emily." said Cassandra.

She introduced her cousin to Andrew. Cassandra called her while he was fetching his staff. Emily was better at exorcism than her cousin, so she'd be perfect to break the mummy's curse.

" Thanks for the help. Is it over now ?" asked Andrew.

"Oh no it's not. And I'm afraid this is only the beginning." responded Cassandra.

Hambridge frowned an eyebrow. The girls turned their head to the window.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived." announced Cassandra, looking by the window.

"And the master of the place." added Emily.

"Oh crap ! My father isn't going to be pleased by all the fuss. But who are all those people ?" said Andrew.

"The Special Magical Unit. They'll handle the rest from here. I'll go greet them. Andrew, please bring my cousin to the cellar. We still need to break the curse." said Cassandra.

" Okay, I'll join later to explain everything to my father."

" Fine, I'll make him wait. Go now."

Andrew preceded Emily. Cassandra just leaped through the window. Three black vans have arrived. Paul Hambridge was already out of his car, asking what the hell was happening.

"We got quite a problem here mister Hambridge, and those are here to help solve it. Your son will explain the whole case a bit later. Come with me everyone !" intervened Cassandra.

A large group of dark clothed people immediately followed her. Cassandra lead them to the living room where everyone was waiting. When see her, Akko rushed to her.

"So did you defeat it ?" she asked.

"Yeah, almost. But now, everyone must leave. We need to know how this happened, and if someone has been cursed to bring this mummy here." she announced.

"What the hell are you talking about. Are you a witch ?" exclaimed Paul.

"Yes I am, and you're lucky I'm here. Your home has been under attack, magical attack and this is the unit in charge of that kind of matter. We'll drive you to our facility to exam each one of you and hear you about what happened here. Don't worry it won't hurt. It's for your safety and your masters' one." announced Cassandra.

"What ?! Magical attack ? I demand you explain everything, young witch !" said Paul.

"And how about you ask politely ?" she retorted.

"Father, I'll tell you what happened." intervened Andrew.

The young man undertook to narrate the story to his father.

"You ... destroyed it ?" asked Paul.

"Not me, but those girls did it and saved us." corrected Andrew.

" So it failed …"

"Huh ?"

Andrew saw his father's eyes becoming … red. Then the politician gripped his son's neck. Emily who was the closest reacted the fastest : she punched the man's elbows to make him release his victim before hitting his stomach, and finally knocking him with a stroke in the nape. Paul collapsed. Everyone except the unit and the cousins seemed shocked.

" Well ! Looks like we found our cursed one." said Emily.

"Makes sense. No one but him could buy this mummy." added Cassandra.

"Andrew ! You okay pal ?" questioned Franck, a hand on Andrew's shoulder.

" D-does it look like I'm okay ? My … my father tried to kill me ! Just like the mummy … w- why ?"

Cassandra went to him.

"Andrew. We'll elucidate this. Trust me. For that, we need you to convince your staff to follow us. We need to check if no one else is cursed. Don't worry about your father : he was under a spell. We'll undo that as well."

Andrew looked at her. Up until now, she had handled everything as a professional. She protected him, and saved his life. So he nodded.

* * *

Two hours later, Andrew was sat on a bench in a corridor. His hands were crossed on his forehead. He went through a series of exams who were undeniable magicals. And the place here… where was he ? Looked like some kind of labo, basement, secret facility or he didn't know what. Suddenly, he smelled the scent of warm chocolate. Cassandra was before him, tending a goblet.

"Ah, thank you." he said, taking it.

"You're welcome. I went to check on you."

He took a first sip of the drink. The sugary taste and the warmth did him good. He noticed that the teenager had changed of clothes : some black trousers with white bands on the side, and a black longshoreman also comprising a vertical white band in the middle. Her hair was plaited.

"Honestly … I'm lost." he admitted.

"That, I already know. You've had one traumatic evening : someone tried to kill you. Even worse, that person used your father for it. Speaking of him, you'll be glad to learn that his curse has been removed. Apparently, he drank a potion that can submit anyone to do one's command. In his case, it was to be the backup plan if the mummy ever fails." revealed Cassandra.

"So is he fine now ?"

"As fine as he can be knowing what happened to him. We viewed his memories but he didn't see who made him the potion, or who gave him his instructions. We just know he has to kill you then join his master." she specified.

"But why us ?" asked Andrew a bit desperately.

"Too early to know yet. Your friend has already returned home, and Akko to Luna Nova with their memories erased."

"Erased?" repeated Andrew.

"Yup. To prevent them from blabbering about what they saw here and at your home. The enemy probably already know that the plan failed. But … as I told you it's only the beginning."

"So what you're telling me is that they'll try again." understood Andrew.

"Exactly. And all the preparations have already been made." she announced.

The young aristocrat frowned.

"Meaning ?"

"Meaning that your house is full of magic. I felt it when I set foot on it."

He opened his mouth, speechless. But how can this be possible without them noticing it ? Cassandra smiled with irony. Precisely because it's magic. Contrarily to what he believed, magic offered a lot of possibilities and was still able to surpass science. According to her, the mummy was only the first attempt.

" Oh my god, this is awful. What are we going to become ?" moaned the nobleman.

"Don't worry, there's a simple solution." she said.

Suddenly, someone called her. It was to bring Andrew along with her. She invited him to follow her.

" Time for deeper explanations. The prime minister will receive you." she said.

"The … prime minister ? He's here ?" asked Andrew, getting up.

" Of course. You'll have your answers."

Cassandra lead him to a room where is father was, sitting at a table seemingly planned for several persons. The prime minister was indeed here, at the end of the table. Paul looked at his son with a mix of relief, sadness and shame. The prime minister invited the young man to sit. Andrew chose to be in front of his father.

"Are you alright son ?" asked this one.

"Yes. More or less. But you ?"

" I'm ..."

He sighed.

" Sorry. I can't comprehend how all this could've happen. But I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

" It's okay dad. You weren't yourself." smiled Andrew softly.

"And I'm here to give you as much answers as I can. And to suggest a solution for the future as well." announced the prime minister.

That was enough to draw the noblemen's attention.

"Let me explain you where you are first. This is the headquarter of the Special Magical Unit. An organization created in the Middle Age to deal with dangerous magical creatures or objects. It depends directly on the king or queen, and the prime minister, whom alone knows its existence. The SMU is lead and was founded by a family of witches called the Drakoniaes. The ones around you." begun the prime minister.

That's when Andrew and Paul noticed the presence of several women around them. They all looked cold, the exact same look Cassandra gave to Andrew during their first meeting. The same aura of power too. They were undoubtedly warriors.

"The Drakoniaes are the descendants of one of the Old Nine Witches, the most powerful witches of their time and the Luna Nova founders : Ann Draekis. That witch was known back then for being a dragon killer. And one day, she used a spell she invented made of drakonic blood which allowed her and her descendants to obtain the strength of those huge beasts." continued the minister.

Andrew rounded eyes. That was it ! That's how Cassandra had been able to knock out the giant bear at Luna Nova ! And Diana was right : it's was in her lineage.

"The term of Drakoniae was given to them because of that blood. I'll let them explain the details later. About what concerns both of you today, I've decided to appoint a bodyguard to your son, mister Hambridge." announced the prime minister.

" Meaning … a witch is going to live under my roof ? But … isn't there another solution ?" asked Paul.

One of the women here leaned to him. Her aura was overwhelming. It was worse than Cassandra, realized Andrew.

" _She looks like her … her mother ?_ " he thoughts.

" What's that supposed to mean ? To your information, only magic can defeat magic. So, unless you want your only child dead, I strongly advise you to accept. Well, if you have the choice that is." she said with a cutting tone.

Paul couldn't help but remain silent, oppressed as he was by this woman's aura.

"To be honest mister Hambridge, I don't give you the choice. This a magical case and it falls under my jurisdiction. Furthermore, whatever it is that's after you, it's probably going to affect all of us politicians." announced the prime minister.

"Very well, it's for Andrew's safety after all. May I know who's is going to be his bodyguard ?" accepted Paul.

"Me." responded Cassandra.

" Exactly. Cassandra is the daughter of the current family leader, Lucy the one who spoke to you, and like all the Drakoniaes of her age she's already participated in a few missions. Plus, she and Andrew already know each other a bit." specified the prime minister.

"Fine then. We'll welcome her at our manor." agreed Paul.

"So it's settled then. She'll also be our intermediate concerning the case. You may leave now."

And so the Hambridges left the SMU HQ with a witch at their side.

( _Note : Drakoniae is pronounced like drakon-yeah_ )


	4. A witch at Hambridge manor

**As our young viscount will see, it's only the begining of trouble.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Andrew was emotionally exhausted. What a frightening evening. To think that a mummy, a living corpse was here in his very house and tried to kill him. Bought by his father, also cursed and who attempted as well to murder him. Thank God he collected a witch on his way home ! If it weren't for her he'd be dead by now. That's luck for you. Now, the witch in question was his bodyguard. The prime minister stated she'll have to defend him against anyone including his father. Just in case. Up until now and for what he had been able to judge, she was skilled. The aristocrat turned his eyes. Cassandra Drakoniae Sullivan, her full name, was sitting in front of the men perfectly calm. When he first met her in Luna Nova, she seemed different from her fellow witches. Scary, and one can feel her power. Not only that, but it appeared she possessed a huge physical strength.

Now he knew why : she belonged to a special family with … what was the word ? Drakonic blood ? Well, she was different. Tomorrow he'll ask her more about this special blood. The van which was bringing them back home arrived. All the family's staff came back with them. They noticed the young witch presence, but didn't seem worried or even surprised. Anyway, Andrew went straight to his bedroom. A maid showed Cassandra her room. The brunette thanked her, and put her luggage in a corner. To help her in her mission, a magical stone had been stored in the cellar. Cassandra draw her wand and tidied up all her clothes and stuff. But she wasn't going to sleep yet. On the way, she detected a presence and intended to meet it. She'll also have to check the magical protections erected around the manor. Enough to transform it into a real fortress.

So while everyone was going to sleep, the young witch began her patrol. Useful to learn the geography of this huge place as well. Cassandra brought her pet : a two-tailed cat. Magical creature of course. The two of them began to check the surroundings. One hour later, Andrew was still unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see whether the mummy chasing him or his father with his red eyes attempting to strangle him. Fed up with all those thoughts, Andrew got up. Just an instant before he left his room, Cassandra casted a spell. Golden chains arose and winded around something.

"Don't move." whispered the brunette.

She then pulled her captive behind her to the living room.

"Who are you ?" she asked.

"Now calm down young witch. I'm not here to do any harm."

It was a ghost. A ghost of a woman with shoulder-length dark hair and brown eyes. The chains tightened.

" I said who are you ? And who sent you ?" continued Cassandra, cold tone.

" Nnnngh !"

" _Better answer the question, ghost. My owner isn't the patient type._ "

A huge beast appeared behind the ghost.

" Woooh ! What's that, a giant talking cat ?"

" _I'm a Caith Sith. Now answer us !_ "

The cat downed a paw on the visitor.

"No wait ! As you can probably tell I'm not an evil spirit !"

"Yeah, until you see your target." responded Cassandra.

"I won't hurt him ! He's my son !"

"So what ?"

Walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Andrew heard Cassandra's voice. He came close to the door, opened slightly. He couldn't see the ghost, just golden ropes around something. And … there was something else. Something … big. The thing moved, and a giant coppery eye appeared.

"WAAAAH !"

Andrew backed and hit the wall.

" _Oh it's you._ "

The door opened fully, revealing the biggest cat Andrew ever saw. But how in hell did it entered the living room ? It was way too big to pass the door.

"Andrew, what are you doing here ?" asked Cassandra.

" Me ? I'm living here ! What the heck is that … that … that !"

"This is Melody, my familiar. She's a Caith Sith, a demon that possess cats that's why she's so big." she explained.

"Huh huh."

" _Nice to meet you Andrew !_ "

The one frowned. The cat didn't properly talk. It was more like a voice resonating in his head. The nobleman receded from the wall. Apparently, not an enemy.

" So what's going on ?" he asked.

Cassandra remained silent for a moment.

"It appears … that your mother is here. "

* * *

A silent followed that declaration.

"Excuse me ?" said Andrew, astonished.

"Us witches are able to see ghosts. And to speak with them of course." responded Cassandra.

The young man turned his head to where his mother was supposed to be. He could tell the girl wasn't the one who would lie about this. His mother … here again.

"Whoah, wait. Would you mind untie her ?" he resumed, a bit shocked.

"Yes I mind. Before that, I need to know how was your relationship with her : good ? Bad ? Indifferent ?"

"Good. It was a good one."

Cassandra looked at him. Then she left the place. The ghost just rolled her eyes when being dragged like a cannonball. Andrew followed her. Melody shrunk to a normal size to tag along. On the way, Cassandra asked how his mother passed away.

"I'm here you know. I can answer." said the ghost.

" She died from a disease. Breast cancer. My mother was the work addict type. So when she finally decided to take care of her health … it was too late."

"I see."

Andrew looked at her. Not the expressive type eh. The other witch, that Akko girl if he remembered correctly seemed fuller of life. But at least, Cassandra was way calmer. The brunette opened her bedroom's door. She dragged her chains in the middle. Then, she traced a circle with chalk, added some symbols. After that, she lightened incense. Next, she fetched a potion in a big box. Cassandra pronounced a formula while dropping some drops on the floor. A light blue popped up … revealing Andrew's mother floating. The nobleman opened his mouth.

" Mother …"

"Andrew, my dear son ! I'm so glad I can talk with you again." she said, with a soft expression.

The golden chains fell. Cassandra backed away.

" Oh mom I'm sorry for the way she treated you." apologized Andrew.

"No. That was the thing to do. Even if it was unpleasant I'm glad she did this. It means she won't believe what anyone would said, just because they're family. I could've very well been an evil spirit. I'm relieved she's by your side. I've a feeling she'll protect you no matter what." responded the ghost, turning her head to the witch.

Andrew did the same. Cassandra had sat on a chair, reading some book totally hermetic to the chat just next to her. Well, at least she seemed so. But Hambridge already understood the miss has sharp senses. He would bet she could hear everything, even if they were to chat low voice.

"So how long have you been here ?" questioned Andrew.

"Since my death pretty much. You don't know how happy I was to see a witch coming here. I hoped she'd agree a reunion. And after that episode with the mummy, it's good to have that asset up our sleeve."

Andrew nodded. Yeah, surely. The ghost said it was late, and that her son should be asleep. Cassandra stood up and approached.

"What's your name ?" she asked.

"Irina."

" Then Irina, would you like to help me in my mission ? I'll certainly need someone who doesn't need to sleep." proposed Cassandra.

" Yes ! That's exactly what I want to do ! Thank you so much for letting me help my family." exclaimed Irina.

"No problem. Now Andrew, I believe the night isn't over yet and you still have school tomorrow." resumed Cassandra.

"Eh ? I know when I must go to bed thank you."

"Then get going young man ! And quickly." added Irina.

" Okay okay I'm going sheesh ! I'm not a kid anymore mother !" protested Andrew.

Melody let an amused mew.

"You'll be a precious help, I think." concluded Cassandra.

The following morning, the brunette joined the Hambridges for breakfast.

"Morning to you two."

" Good morning Cassandra."

"Good morning witch." responded Paul.

The one looked briefly at him. While a maid served her, Cassandra asked for Andrew's timetable.

" Here." he said, giving her a sheet.

" I'll also be the one who will bring you to school." she added.

" That won't be necessary. We have a driver. No need for everyone in Appleton to see him brought by a witch." intervened Paul.

"Do you take me for an idiot ? I'm perfectly aware of that, and since his life is danger we need to be discreet. That's why going there by flight is the best option. Anyway, I'm informing you not requiring your permission." responded kindly Cassandra.

Andrew winced ant looked at his father. This one displayed quite a dark expression.

"Andrew is my son and I have a word to say about all this."

"Say all the words you want, that doesn't change the situation. I know how to do my job, which since you still didn't understand it, is to pro-tect-him. Unless you want him dead of course." retorted Cassandra.

Andrew felt quite ill at ease. Damn, this witch got nerves, responding this way to his father … on the other hand, she wasn't wrong. Andrew almost believed that all the events the day before were nothing but a nightmare. But what if he got attack on his way to school ? An awkward silence followed this charming exchange. Cassandra ended her breakfast peacefully, ignoring Hambridge senior, whom on his part was fulminating.

"Looks like your mother didn't teach you respect." he said, coldly.

"She taught me that respect is for the ones who earned it, never the ones who ask for it. Now then, I'll go check the house. Andrew, I'll meet you outside when you're ready to leave." announced Cassandra.

"Sure …"

Next thing Andrew know was that his father was reviling witches in every way. He ended his breakfast and left him complaining all the way he wanted.

* * *

On his way to his room, he thought about all this. Cassandra was right, the situation was requiring specifics measures. He wondered how long it would last. By the way, it was the first time a witch had to live here. Among the Hambridges … for the time being, Andrew didn't really know what to think of the situation. That was exceptional, so should he get to know Cassandra and her world better, or just wait for this to end ? That one was waiting for him outside, next to a longer broom than the one usually used by her kind. And she looked like she was carrying something in her arms.

"Here." she said, giving him a pair of glasses.

Andrew took them, wondering how they were special.

"It'll allow you to see your mother. There's also a psychic constraint that will make you able to talk as well." she explained.

The young man put them on.

"Your father is a dumbass !" exclaimed Irina.

"Hello again mother." smiled Andrew.

"I'm mean seriously : would it kill him to try and make an effort and be respectful ! After all, he owns Cassandra your life ! So the least he …" continued Irina.

Andrew smiled larger.

"Irina."

The one looked at her.

" I appreciate your words but we must go now."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Have a nice day son."

"Thanks mom."

Cassandra give him what looked like a coat, except that it was almost invisible. Only the daylight could allow him to distinguish it. His bodyguard had sat in one of the cushions built-in the broom. Andrew put on the coat, busted the hood like Casandra and came behind her. The broom was designated so the cushions were a bit lower than the handle : this way, it was comfortable and avoided back pain.

"Wah !" exclaimed Andrew when she took off.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to it."

He had tightened her waist. Andrew straightened. He was flying. He really was. Looking down, he saw the landscape in a totally new angle. The forest, a little river, and the sky. So close … the air was so fresh too. He suddenly felt an incredible feeling of freedom. Did all the witches felt that ? If so, then lucky them. Hambridge recalled that he has questions for Cassandra.

"By the way, what are this coat you gave me ?"

Silence.

"Hmmm … hello ?"

"I thought you weren't interested in magic. So, why do you want to know about it all of a sudden?"

"It's true that I said that, but since this an exceptional situation then … I guess I can make an exception."

"Really."

"Yeah … sounds like you're not believing me."

Cassandra turned round like a gymnast to face him.

"You know, when I attended your party and after you get stung by the bee, you asked your father if you should abandon a minority. You surprised me. And now, you want to know more about us. Could it be you're still having a brain ?"

" Ugh ! You don't need to be that direct you know ? Does the word diplomacy ring a bell to you ?"

"HA ! Susceptible are we ? Fine. Ask away." she laughed, although ironically.

"The coat, first."

"That's a camouflage. We call it a day shade. Renders you invisible when you wear it."

" Seriously ? We're invisible ?" he repeated, incredulous.

" Yes. You should test it after school with your servants and you'll see."

"Okay. And … about what the prime minister said concerning your lineage. If I understood it correctly, you possess the blood of a … drakonic ? But what is it ?" continued Andrew.

" To put it simple, a specie of dragon. There's three of them : drakon is the most ancient one, Greek origins. It's a huge snake, 70 to 100 meters long, as big as a 24 tons truck. No paws, nor wings and fire breath is rare. But all of them are venomous. Then the drakonics. As tall as a drakon but the vertical way. No wings, fire is more common. And to conclude the dragons : way smaller than their cousins, wings and fire just like you know them." explained Cassandra.

" And your ancestor I-forgot-her-name was able to kill those beasts ?"

"Yep. Any of the three species. We … well our family chief possesses a special weapon that can kill them in one blow : Lug's spear. Apparently it was always with us, gave by the god himself according to the legend. That's the weapon Ann used to kill the lizards with big teeth. Except that one day, she decided it wasn't enough. She had an idea : we needed physical strength. That's she determined to collect drakonic blood. Then she invented a potion to give us the same strength they have. It took seven generations before it became permanent." revealed Cassandra.

"Incredible. So all of you Drakoniaes possess this superhuman strength." summarized Andrew.

"Correct. Well, only girls. If one day you meet a drakonic, you'll understand. So much power in a tiny little human body."

" There's still dragons and others alive nowadays ?"

"Of course. You can find them in museums essentially. They like ancient things, it's like a treasure to them." said Cassandra

The Drakoniae family then specialized in solving problems with other magical creatures. They even recruited some of them, such as werewolves, elves, fairies, leprechauns. Andrew remained silent for a while, absorbing those informations. Cassandra got back to her original position. They were close to Appleton. She landed in a corner.

"Sooo … you're going back to the manor ?" asked Andrew, taking off his coat.

"No. I'll go to Luna Nova. Someone of my unit is going to relay me in your school."

" Oh ? And who ?"

"You'll see. I'll fetch you here at the end of your day. See ya !"

Andrew should just go now.

"Hey Andrew !"

Franck was waving at him. He rushed to his friend. Of course, the first thing he talked about was the mummy event. Andrew looked around : other classmates were coming.

" Not here, not now Franck."

* * *

When the day was over, Andrew got back to where Cassandra was supposed to wait for him. And she was already here. He took his coat in silence, and sat on the broom.

"So how was your day ?" asked Cassandra.

"Surprisingly normal. And yours ?"

"Akko made sure to make it exasperating." said Cassandra in an annoying tone.

 _A few hours earlier._

"Ah ! It's Cassandra, she's back !" exclaimed Akko.

The young apprentice rushed to her.

"Neh, I tried to explain to Sucy and Lotte what happened last evening but I don't know why, I can't remember a thing. Could you tell them ?" she said.

"No."

"But why ? And what is happening to me ?" protested Akko.

" Why should I even explain ? And you won't be able to blabber about it : your memories have been erased."

"EEEEH ?"

Cassandra opened a book to get ready for the lesson.

"What do you mean my memories have been erased ?" repeated Akko, sitting next to her.

"Exactly what it means. That's for your safety." said Cassandra.

" But … but hey ! Those are MY memories ! Like, it's personal stuff you know ! I want them back." protested Akko, showing herself with her thumb.

"Like hell you will."

"But how could her memories have been erased ?" asked Lotte.

" Surely she knew something she shouldn't know. Typical Akko, I would say." added Sucy.

"Sucy, how about you give a part of your brain to Akko ?" smiled Cassandra.

Sucy smiled as well. Akko just pouted for the entire class. Once it was over, she attacked again.

"Come on Cassy, it's not fair ! At least let me know why and who did this !"

"No. I told you you're not supposed to know yet." responded calmly Cassandra.

"Nnnnn ! How would you react if it were you ?"

"Not that way that's for sure."

And since she couldn't reason her friend, Akko try another method : she proposed her help for everything : carrying her bag, collecting books, offering tea and biscuits … and everytime, asked as a reward her memories. But Cassandra remained inflexible and incorruptible. Akko even kneeled and implored, to the surprise of everyone watching, all in vain.

 _Present time_

" Pfffrrr ! So how did you stop that ?" asked Andrew, amused.

"A punch on her shoulder. A mistake of course, she just yammered even more. So I finally yelled my turn and she finally shut up."

"Hmph ! Looks like she's the annoying type." resumed Hambridge.

"Pretty much yeah. And the selfish one too. Other than that, she's a kind and generous girl, she just shows it the wrong way."

They arrived in the manor. Andrew decided to have a swim to relax. He went to the indoor swimming pool, put his towel on a deck chair and approached the water. Suddenly, a song resonated. Surprised, Andrew didn't move. The singing amplified. That was a marvellous song, resounding in the whole body. It was like nothing else in the world existed. Then, a form emerged from the water. A woman apparently. Her body was entirely covered with water. The liquid then slipped, revealing a beautiful creature. Her clothes were made of a very thin tissue, in shades of blue and transparent here and there. Her hair was made of water. She tended a hand to Andrew. This one, completely hypnotized, walk to her. He entered the swimming pool. Hambridge was in the middle of the basin, his hand almost in the woman's one, when suddenly a blow hit her.

The woman yelled and fell back. This awoke Andrew.

"Andrew get off the pool !" shouted Cassandra.

The young man hurried to exit. Alas, the creature wouldn't allow it. She tended a hand and a snake of water wrapped around him and lift him.

"Aaaaah let go of me !" he cried.

Cassandra cast a spell that cut the snake. Then she threw several attacks, allowing him to get out.

"Go to shelter I'll handle this !" warned Cassandra.

Andrew just leave the place. Goddamnit what was that again ? From where he was he heard huge noises of battle, roars too, sounds of water. A little silence followed, before a noise of … thunder, that was it exactly. A loud scream, and nothing. Sounded like it was over. Cassandra opened the door and appeared. She was drenched.

"All clear." she announced.

Andrew came to her.

"A naiad. Minor divinity of water. She tried to drown you." she explained succinctly.

"Did she tell you why ?" he asked.

"No. But she was a prisoner, compelled to do what she tried to. I freed her, and she left."

"Oh ? I thought you killed her."

" Not when I can avoid it."

Andrew asked then how did she know he was in danger. Apparently, his mother warned her. Cassandra said that she'll create a magical link between them so she should be able to know when his life is threatened. That way, he could also call her and she'll hear him.

" Thank you again."

"Hm hm."

Paul, warned by domestics, went to know what the hell happened again. Andrew told him the whole story.

" Why are they attacking you ? This witch isn't even able to discover that ? Of what use is her magic ?" he said.

Paul Hambridge. Master of compliments as always.

" To save my life." retorted Andrew.

That shut his father up. A while later the teenagers met again. Cassandra asked Andrew how he felt.

"To be frank, I don't know if I'll go back to the pool anytime soon."

"I understand that, but don't let your fear controls you. Wait a few days if you want, then get back to it."

Andrew nodded, then put his magical glasses on.

" Finally ! I was wondering if you hadn't forgotten about me." said Irina.

"How could I ? Anyway, thank you for having warned Cassandra." smiled Andrew.

"Thank god I was patrolling in this area." answered Irina, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I knew you'd be useful." added Cassandra.

"And I got to admit it feels really good. I'm truly grateful to you for that, and for allowing me to be with my child again."

"Just to you know, I still have done it even if you'd refused to help." responded Cassandra.

"What kind of mother wouldn't want to help protect his child ?"

"A stupid one."

" Ha ! Right."

Andrew, for his part, was worried. When will the next phenomena happen ?


	5. Protective girl

**So, how is life with a witch ? Not simple, that's for sure.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"HEEEELLOOOOO !"

Andrew looked at his friend with an annoyed expression. He then stepped aside from the door to let him enter.

" Why are you so loud Franck ?"

" Cause I'm happy maybe ?" responded the blonde.

"And you always shout when you're happy ? Everyone must be deaf at you home then."

" Hahah ! Actually, I'm glad we can continue our project and above, I'm curious as hell to know how things are here." revealed Franck.

They were heading to the living-room.

"I guess you're talking about how are we dealing with a witch and all those magical phenomena."

Andrew opened the door. Cassandra was here, sat in a sofa a bit away from the table the boys were going. She rose an eye when Franck came. This one greeted her with enthusiasm. The girl looked at him, then took off the headphone from her hears. Since it was as black as her hair and hidden by it, Franck didn't notice.

" Were you talking to me maybe ?" she asked.

"Well yeah. Do you remember me ?" said Franck.

"You're Franck, Andrew's best friend."

"Correct. I'm glad you remember me. I didn't have the chance to thank you for saving us from the mummy. You also impressed me with how you handled it : calm, composed, skilled, that was awesome !"

Cassandra looked at Andrew.

" My, what a contrast with you."

Franck blinked in surprise, then looked at Andrew. This one just sighed, and invited his friend to sit.

"So ? Are you and your father accustomated to the presence of a witch in your house ?" asked Franck.

"You won't let go until you know, right ?"

"Exactly."

" It's … not easy."

"Like how ?"

"Not with me, but with my father. He can't accept her, and she isn't going easy with him as well."

"What a surprise." smiled Franck ironically.

Paul Hambridge didn't like magic, and thus didn't want to hear or see it. The man specified that to Cassandra … who just burst in laughter. She left before he could add something. The witch was appreciated from the staff : she used her magic and strength to help them in their work. It soon became common to see baskets of clean washing flying around, a maid climbing stairs sitting on the ramp, a broom cleaning on his own or cooking made almost without someone. Cassandra even help the driver and the mechanic by lifting cars. She also has a huge appetite : three plates minimum full to the brim at each meal. They had to buy more food for her, especially after she brought a deer from the forest around the domain. According to her, all Drakoniaes were this way : lot of food to maintain this huge strength of them.

" When I knew a witch was coming here, I certainly not expected Hercules Poppins." concluded Andrew.

" WHAT ?!" exclaimed Cassandra.

"Looks like she heard you." slided Franck.

Cassandra stood up and rushed to Andrew. The she began to examine him.

"What the heck Cassandra ?" asked Andrew, disillusioned tone.

"You made humour. You must be cursed." she said, checking his pulse.

"Hahahaha !" laughed Franck.

"Aaah, stop that." responded Andrew, taking back his hand.

"And ? How are you feeling here Cassandra ?"

"Well, if he didn't expect Hercules Poppins -good one by the way- I sure didn't imagine I would land at Droopy's house." said the one, pointing Andrew.

"At what ?" made Hambridge.

"SNORT !"

"You should see them in the morning : so joyful. It's like I'm attending funerals every morning." resumed Cassandra.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit ?" interrogated Andrew.

She displayed an expressive pout. Hambridge rolled his eyes. But he has a faint smile. Honestly, he wasn't having any problem with her : sometimes they even get to chat. But with his father … my. When they met, Paul always called her witch ant nothing else. To what the girl responded by calling him the Sinister instead of Minister. Andrew spoke to her about this topic, in vain :

" It's been a week since I'm here, and your father is still unable to recall my name. So when he learns that we'll talk about respect."

Fair enough.

* * *

The chat ended there, the boys got back to work. They ended up quite late.

"Hey." said Franck.

"Hey what ?"

"Weren't you supposed to go on a meeting with your father tonight ?"

"HOLY CRAP ! I totally forgot ! I'm gonna be so laaaate !" exclaimed Andrew, looking at his watch.

He stood up, a bit in panic. By the time the driver drops him there, he'll be late for sure. And in for an unpleasant scold. What should he do ? He didn't even eat.

"Why don't you ask you bodyguard to bring you there ? By flight you should make it in time." suggested Franck.

Andrew looked at him. That wasn't a dumb idea. The one already left the place to check the house, as usual. But where ? This damn house was so vast. Oh wait. The link. If he called she would hear.

"Cassandra ?"

Franck frowned an eyebrow. Er, she wasn't here why was he calling her ? But suddenly, a golden circle appeared. The outside was visible, the blonde recognized a part of the garden. Cassandra just went through.

"Yes ?"

"Cassandra, I need a favour. I'm supposed to attend a meeting but if I go by car I'm going to be late. Can you drop me there ?"

She rose her eyebrows.

"Whaaat ? You mean your technology isn't able to solve that problem, so you need magic ?" she smiled ironically.

"Ugh ! Okay, magic is still useful, happy now ?"

" I'll do as if. After all, you're already aware of its usefulness, since it's protecting you."

Andrew sighed. The young witch agreed, and the young man rushed to change his casual clothes to formal ones. Cassandra was already waiting outside next to her broom. Andrew put on his day shade coat and got on. The ride was made in silence. The young man noticed the view below. Once again, it was a beautiful one. And full of traffic jams. Suddenly, Cassandra went down. They weren't arrived yet, what was she doing ? The young witch stopped still in flight before an Asian restaurant. Someone inside came to them with a package.

"Here you go, young miss. Oh ? You're with someone ?" said a man.

"Yup. Bringing him to a meeting." responded Cassandra, taking the package.

"I see. Flight is quicker. Witches are amazing, right mister ?"

"Hmm …" made Andrew, uncertain.

"Sorry Hanzo, but we're in a hurry. See you next time !"

The said Hanzo waved his hand. Higher, Cassandra gave the package to Andrew.

"You didn't eat, didn't you ?"

"Ah right. So that's for me, well thanks. But how did he know you were coming ? And why didn't you pay ?"

Andrew extracted a pork brochette. Hmm, smelled nice.

"I called him while you were changing clothes. And for the money, it's free for me. Hope you'll like it." said Cassandra.

"You called him ? Wait, you have a cell phone ?" said Andrew with surprise.

"You know what's a phone ?" retorted the witch.

" Why wouldn't I know what is it, pray tell ?" responded the young man, marbles eyes.

"Because given the way you and your father act I wonder if you're aware that the Victorian era is over."

" Huh ?"

" You said us witches are outdated, but you can't even choose your life. You must follow the path that your father traced for you, just like in the ancient times. I also looked at your timetable. When do you live seriously ?" she asked, looking at him.

Andrew lowered his eyes. It was true that by some aspects they still seemed to behave like in the Middle Age.

" Well, why wouldn't I follow his tracks ?" he wanted to know.

" Gee, what a good puppet you are !" she exclaimed.

"I'm not !"

"Oh hell yes you are. You know Andrew, people might envy you because you're rich, noble and everything else. But me, the only thing I feel when I look at you is sadness." she revealed.

Andrew rounded eyes, his brochette still in mouth. Sadness ? That was new. No one ever told him they feel that way. Tsssk, what did she know after all. His father was an excellent sinis … hm, minister and it was an honour to take after him. He ended up his dinner, Cassandra tended her hand to collect the bag. She gave him a chewing-gum to refresh his breath. Sadness. Seriously. Witches could be weird sometimes. After a few minutes of silence, they arrived at the meeting place.

"Thanks for the ride. You can go back home, I'll be back by car." he said.

"I won't. You're in an unknown place to me. I must be there in case you're attacked." she responded.

She made her broom disappear with a snap of her fingers and followed him. Andrew met his father in the way.

" There you are. I was wondering if you weren't going to be late." said Paul.

He glanced at Cassandra beside him, and didn't even greet her. Cassandra just ignored him as usual.

"You'll have to address the press, I hope you remember what you have to say."

"Yes father."

Cassandra remarked that the young man was pulling his shirt again. She touched his shoulder.

" Don't worry, you'll be fine." she said low voice.

Andrew was pleasantly surprise with this mark of support.

" Next, we'll meet with mister Brooksfield, his spouse and their daughter." continued Paul.

" Hem … Why exactly ? I don't remember you telling me about this." remarked Andrew.

" Their daughter expressed the wish of meeting you. They're from a respectable and noble family, so I agreed."

Andrew grimaced. Cassandra smiled with irony and shook her head. Outdated.

* * *

During the meeting, the young witch inspected the surroundings. She also contacted her cousin by magic.

"So, how are you doing with the annoying nobles ?" asked Emily.

"As fine as I can. Did the SMU found something about our opponents ?"

" Just that it seems to be related to an ancient magic, but not from witches. Whoever they are, they're very discreet." answered Emily.

"Not from us eh. There's not so much creatures nowadays that are our enemies." remarked Casandra.

" Our thoughts exactly. However, rebellion isn't impossible." reminded Emily.

" But not logic. Why now and for what ? Witches are guardians of the magic world and its interlocutor." said Cassandra.

"And we've got peace treaties with most of them. There must a specie we're not thinking about. But what do they hope to gain with Hambridge's death according to you ?" resumed Emily.

"And why Andrew. I don't believe he has anything special. Only his father is having power and influence." added Cassandra.

"Power and influence … maybe that's what they want to obtain. You're right about your protégé : he doesn't possess all this. Could it be they attacking his father through him instead ?" emitted Emily.

"Possible. He's also next generation. If he was on the verge of replacing his father, that would sound more logical to me. But he's still too young for that. It's still a student."

"Yup, in the famous App …"

A silent followed.

"Emily ?" called Cassandra.

"I just thought of something." responded her cousin.

The brunette waited for her explanation.

"Andrew goes to Appleton, which is full of boys from the elite. That's an open road to their families and their position. He's the access to them. Are we sure the enemy wants him dead ?"

Cassandra rounded eyes. Maybe … it wasn't just Andrew then.

" Not officially … the attempts I forestall were deadly I'm sure of it. But … we know that ways to replace people ostensibly do exist. We do that from time to time. That's called disguise."

" Exactly. Dead so he cannot disclose the truth, alive in appearance to achieve his goal." summarized Emily.

" Oh fucking shit. Better tell that to the unit. Maybe the other sons of minister need protection."

"I know right. I'll tell right away. Bye."

"Bye."

Cassandra shut off the little magical ball. That was instructive. Having finished her inspection she went back to where the meeting was holding. Andrew was waiting for his turn.

"Hey."

"Oh it's you. Everything is okay ?"

"Hm hm. I'd like you to wear this." she said, showing a golden bracelet with seven nodes.

"That's an Isis rope isn't it ?"

" Oh so you remember. Correct. I just added other protections on it, as a shield for example."

She attached it to his left wrist.

"Want me to stay next to you while you're speaking ?" she suggested while doing it.

Andrew blinked. He wondered if he should accept. Maybe that would be reassuring … but on the other hand, she wouldn't be here forever. He had to learn to deal with this alone. So he declined with a little smile. Cassandra just nodded.

A while later, he met the Brooksfields. The daughter immediately begin a seductive approach. Andrew felt protestation be born within him. He barely listened to her, his emerald eyes strolling around. He caught Cassandra, next to a light. She was listening to the girl's blabbering at his side. Suddenly, she made an exaggerated face as if she was astonished by what she heard, hands around the face. That made Andrew smiled. He glanced at her from time to time : she continued to grimace, and he almost laugh. But she was right : that conversation was annoying and the girl didn't interest him in the slightest. Andrew decided to cut short this meeting.

The girl looked surprised, then disappointed. Andrew passed next to his father to signalize he was going back home. He didn't wait for his answer. Outside, Cassandra joined him. Hambridge expressed his wish to go home. Five seconds later they were in the sky.

"By the way, thanks for your support. Looks like you're a nice girl after all." he teased.

"That only depends with who."

"Like the guy from the Asian restaurant for example ? What's the story here ?"

"Hmm nothing extraordinary. A arson entirely burnt his restaurant one month ago. I learned it by hearing the passer-by that he also has debts. The amount of the insurance would just cover that and he would have nothing left to rebuilt. That's why I suggested my help using a potion, well several of it, to rebuilt the restaurant. In exchange and to show his gratitude he granted me one year of free food. I declined first, and he wanted to offer it for life, but I negotiated for a sole year. I did this to help nothing else."

So that's why this man said witches were amazing. Thanks to Cassandra he could paid all his debts and continue to earn his life. Andrew asked how long did it take her to renovate the whole restaurant.

" Four potions and one hour."

One hour only ? Andrew had to admit that no enterprise would have been able to do as fast as this. Then if magic could offer so much advantages, why was it declining ? Cassandra answered it was partly because of stupid persons who refuses modernity. Magic was decreasing without them knowing why. Cassandra spoke about their hope for this problem : the Grand Triskelion. Maybe magic would replenish with it. They'll see. Hambridge manor was on sight.

"Did your father said something about your sudden departure ?" asked Cassandra while landing.

"I didn't wait for it."

"Eeeh ? You rebelled ? We're so doomed."

" Very funny."

Andrew got off the broom. Cassandra heard then saw her familiar running to them. He explained them that he felt magic in action in the inside.

" And where's Irina ?" asked her owner.

" _Still inside. She told me to get out so I could warn you._ "

"Right. Guard Andrew, I'll go check."

The brunette rushed to the entrance. She approached her ear. Nothing. Carefully, she opened the door. At first site, everything seemed normal. The witch stepped all her senses in alert.

"Cassandra !"

"Irina. There you are. Any clue about what's going to fall on us this time ?" interrogated Cassandra.

" Well I'm not an expert, but it feels like … the mansion is alive."

"Ah. The animating object spell. To break it, I need to find all the circles that grant life to the place." explained Cassandra.

" Okay. Is my son safe ?"

"He's outside with Melody. If it's as you said, then only the mansion is concerned. As long as he remains outside he'll be fine. Now let's hurry : I don't think your husband will like a living house." added Cassandra.

" Heh, too soon for him to join me indeed."

"Hahaha !"

* * *

The red carpet in a hall was the first thing which attacked : just like a snake it attempted to wrap around the teenager.

"Cassandra !" exclaimed Irina.

" Don't worry about me ! Find a circle !"

Cassandra tore the carpet thanks to her strength. The ghost looked everywhere. No circle. Next it was the curtains turn to go to the offensive : giant bats in action. Cassandra avoided them by rolling on the floor, then petrified them. Then a pedestal and a sofa rushed to her like dogs. She jumped. Better avoiding too much damages on the furniture. The girl hoped she won't have to come to the kitchen.

" Have a look in the cellar please. Those kinds of circles mustn't be too obvious." advised Cassandra.

" On it." responded Irina.

A clock went to fight with the girl. Ah, enough ! With a powerful kick she destroyed the object. Let's just hope that Paul would be delayed in a traffic jam. Irina came back : there was a circle in the cellar. Cassandra rode her broom to follow the ghost. On the way, paintings challenged her agility. A huge spell allowed her to pass without damages.

"Hey ! Isn't the cellar close to the kitchen ?" asked Cassandra.

"Yes, why ?"

"Because of the knives inside !"

"Ah !"

And indeed, when the witch passed next to it, all the knives inside the kitchen flew after her. Cassandra tore off a door that intercepted all the knives. Throwing it she caught up with Irina. The ghost showed her the circle, right behind the wine cellar.

"Look for another one. For such a huge house, you need more than one." advised Cassandra.

Rising her wand, Cassandra erased the circle. Irina found a second circle in the attic. Wishing to avoid wrecking everything inside, she decided to pass by the outside. Except that the windows wouldn't open.

" Fine by me !"

She closed her fist and broke one. Once Cassandra left in the attic, Irina went to look for an eventual third circle. She found it in the garage. The witch arrived by a window again. On the garden, Andrew had leaned against Melody. The Cait Sith was sitting behind him, so the aristocrat was between her forepaws like a kitten.

"I wonder what is happening inside." he said.

" _A battle. I can hear some wrecking noise._ " responded Melody.

"Ugh ! I hope we won't find a huge mess."

" _That's why she went by the windows. I can hear her fixing them just after a while._ "

" Do you think she'll be okay ?" continued Andrew.

" _Definitely. Drakoniaes are super strong. Whatever is fighting her is done for._ " said Melody with pride.

Andrew thought this would be a good opportunity to learn more about Cassandra and Melody. So he wonder how did they met.

" _During a mission, just like you. My previous owner died killed by a drakonic. Cassandra killed it and picked me up. I've been with her for one year now._ "

"I see. I have another question. Looks like she can talk to you even when you're in normal size, while I can only discuss when you're that big. How come is that ?" resumed Andrew, rising his head.

" _That's because she's a witch. They can talk to cats, mice, raven, fishes, and frogs. My demon nature allows me to speak with humans when I'm in this form._ " explained Melody, looking at him.

" Talk to fishes ? I didn't know they could even talk !"

" _It's the most complicated language though, and it sounds like bubbles. I can only comprehend a sentence or two, personally. Oh ? I don't hear anything._ "

Andrew looked at the entrance. A while after, Cassandra opened it. The young man put on his glasses and saw his mother as well. Irina said it was over. The teenager had fixed everything broken in the manor. Melody shrunk size and went to her master.

" One thing is for sure : you don't get bored here." she said.

" You have dust in your hair." noticed Andrew.

" Comes from the attic. I'm hearing a car, probably your father. Just in time."

Paul's car arrived at the end of her sentence. He seemed surprised to see his son and his bodyguard still outside. Andrew pulled of his glasses and went inside. His father went to ask why did he leave so soon and that way.

"Because this meeting was futile." responded Andrew.

"Futile ? The Brooksfield's daughter is one of the best party for you. You should make an effort to know her better."

" I'm not interested in the slightest by her."

" You will. It will be good to have them as allies."

"Pfhahaha !"

Paul and his son turned their head.

"What's so funny about this witch ?"

" You are, actually. You dare said we're outdated, but look at you. Middle Age is over you know ? You don't need to find him someone, that will be his choice not yours." she responded.

That was too much for Paul.

"This doesn't concern you at all ! Mind your own job and stay silent when those superiors to you are talking !"

"My job is to protect him even against you, you old stubborn man ! So IT DOES concern me ! Andrew isn't your toy nor your object ! He's free to choose what he truly wants even if you don't like it. As long as he's happy that's all that should matter to you ! And you're far from being superior to me !" she responded loudly, walking to him.

Her drakonic aura rose, making everyone shivering. Andrew lift his hand in order to stop her.

"How dare you …" resumed Paul.

"I can ask you the same. Can't say you're a good father." she retorted.

Paul was furious. Cassandra felt he was about to slap her.

"Try it. I'll show you the difference between a mere ordinary person like you, and a witch such of my lineage." she said.

They looked at each other for a while. And finally … Paul retreated. A wise decision. Because trying to fight someone who can transform you in a cockroach and crash you isn't a good idea. Andrew was stupefied. He looked at Cassandra. She … took his defense against his father. Saying he should be freer. That he isn't his father's toy nor object. No one … ever said this for him, let alone straight to his father. No one ever defended him like she did. Andrew startled when she turned herself. She passed next to him without a word or a look.

* * *

However, he went to see her later in order to explain himself with her. He knocked at his door. No answer, so he went in. Cassandra wasn't in here. His emerald landed on her bed. There were … plushes in it. A dolphin, a dragon, a dog and a bear. He rose his eyebrows : well, that was indeed a softer part of her. So the scary bodyguard had a thing for stuffed animals. But he still had to talk to her. He exited the room and decided to check outside. There she was, sitting on the grass looking at the sky.

" Hmm, knew you'd came. Go ahead." she said.

Andrew came closer then stopped one meter behind her. But he didn't really know where to begin.

" You know … that you defend me I appreciate it. However, you'll need to restrain a bit yourself with my father."

"No." replied Cassandra, turning to him.

" Listen, he's an excellent minister as well as a family chief. It's normal he knows what's good for me, and that's why I'm taking after him. We have a reputation and standing to maintain. You should understand that, since you're following your mother's tracks. Surely you're supposed to be your clan head. " began Andrew.

" No that's completely and entirely different. I'll tell you a secret : the pact my family made with this country's sovereigns and prime minister hold in one sentence : we'll help you as long as we're willing to. It means that if tomorrow we decide to stop being warriors, we will stop and that's all. We're not all warriors : one of my mother's distant cousin is a baker. We've always been careful to preserve our freedom, so only the ones who wish to be warriors are trained. And for what concerns my mother's succession, it's her weapon that will choose. It can be anyone." she explained.

Then she stood up and came closer.

" About you, do you even realize you sound to recite a well learned lesson ? You keep telling everything in your life has already been decided. Seriously ? What kind of life is that ? It's obvious it's burdening you, I can see it when you speak about it. You can tell what you want, it doesn't have to be like that. It's YOUR life. The country won't be lost if you don't become a politician."

" You don't understand. That's the noble's way of life …" he sighed.

" No. _You_ don't understand. I would even say you don't dare to admit it. You can still choose what you really want. Look at you, even when you answer you're tired of it. You're not believing what you're saying. It's up to you to break your chains."

Andrew remained silent. So … did he really sound tired of his way of living ? She saw right through him apparently. It frightened him a bit. Someone from outside his family and his entourage noticed what he sometimes thought. And voiced it plainly. You can be free. But you have to decide for it.

" So what should I do according to you ? Go on war against my father ?" he resumed, crossing his arms.

"Andrew. I don't want to cause any conflict between you two. I just want you to understand it's not too late if you want to change. That nothing truly compels you to let someone else decide for you in everything. It isn't right, it's the same as being a slave."

"But maybe I'm fine with how things are." he tried.

Cassandra looked at him with a _who-do-you-think-you're-fooling_ face.

"Oh no you're not. I saw it during your party. You're not an ambitious one. I think power doesn't really interest you. I hear you when you talk you know ? You said it yourself : you hate this hypocritical environment. An ambitious one wouldn't care that much, on the contrary. You don't take pride in what you are."

Hambridge lowered his eyes. Cassandra decided to go back inside. He sighed. He knew he didn't share all his father's opinions. He knew that giving up piano, the only thing that brought him some happiness has been painful and still was. This Akko girl also implied that his life wasn't so great. Even he was a coward. He had a disenchanted smile : those witches were something. Akko was chasing a dream no matter what, Cassandra didn't let anyone impress her by sole social position. Surely they were stronger than him.


	6. How about some change ?

**So, any change in sight mister Hambridge junior ? Careful if you hadn't watch episode 17 second season, there's a slight spoil here.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Three days have passed since the altercation between Cassandra and Paul Hambridge. They now applied to avoid each other or be in the same room as much as possible. Andrew didn't try to reconcile them : he knew his father was stubborn, and as for Cassandra he couldn't say she was wrong. He often thought about this event though. The girl defended him with vehemence, she was even ready to fight. And he still didn't know what to think of it.

" _Shouldn't it be me fighting for my freedom ?_ "

This thought always popped up in his mind when he reflected on this argue. Andrew didn't talk about it to Cassandra. What to say after all.

"Hey Andrew !"

He startled. Franck was calling him middle voice. They were in class.

"You seem preoccupied, something's wrong ?"

" Huh, ah no it's nothing."

Yeah right, thought Franck. Spacing off wasn't Andrew's type. Something definitely happened, and the blonde could bet it has to do with Cassandra. That was the only option, the sole thing that could upset the oh-so-ordered life of the Hambridges. Feeling an interesting story, Franck waited patiently for the end of the day. Then, he rushed to Andrew.

"Gee, you're a real tattletale you know ?" sighed Andrew.

" That's because interesting things are finally happening in your life, that's all."

"What does that mean ? My life is boring usually ?"

" It means nothing special ever happen. Sooo, let me guess : it's all in one word. Cassandra."

Andrew sighed again, then agreed. He then told about the argue.

"My, she's really protective with you." smiled Franck.

"Or she just like to provoke my father."

"I'm not sure about this. Using magic or simply not caring about etiquette is more than enough for a provocation. That, is on another level." said Franck.

" You think so ?"

"Yup, totally. How does she view you ?"

" Well, she once said the only thing she felt about me was sadness." responded Andrew.

" That's … not what I expected." admitted Franck, a bit surprised.

" Don't mention it. Apart from that she's … ah it's not easy. Professional, that's for sure, quiet, discreet … but it's hard to guess what she thinks. She's good at hiding her feelings." exposed Hambridge.

"Just like you, in fact."

" Right. I must go now."

Andrew parted with Franck. Now where was … ah. Cassandra took off her day shade coat. They left in silence. A while later, both were doing their homework. Cassandra ended hers first. She stretched herself, tidied up her stuff and got up. She went next to the tea service and brought a cup to Andrew.

"Ah, thank you." he said.

" What are you studying ?" she asked.

He showed her his maths lesson. Cassandra looked at it intensively, then looked at what Andrew wrote.

"You made a mistake here." she said, pointing a line.

"Oh ! You're right, I'll correct it."

She watched as he erased a number.

"Something's wrong ?" she asked.

" Huh ? Not because I make a mistake means something is wrong." smiled Andrew.

" Look, I know I'm here since only two weeks, but I think I can tell when you're preoccupied by now." she said.

"Is that so ?" he resumed, a bit surprised.

"Observing you is part of my job. And I'm trained in watching my surroundings as well as reading body language." revealed Cassandra.

He smiled again. Right, sharp she was. Should he confide in her though …

" If you want to talk about it, feel free to. It could relieve you." she responded in his place.

"Damn you and your sharpness." he sighed with a smile.

Andrew returned to his homework. But from time to time, he glanced at her. Would be nice to confide in someone. But she was just his bodyguard wasn't she ? Surely they didn't need to deepen their relationship. However, Cassandra has showed signs of care towards him. How to interpret that ? Well, probably because she was human after all. The brunette offered him to take some fresh air, in order to relax a bit.

" I'm not use to get out that late, apart from meeting." he said.

" Sounds like you can't go out without your daddy. Does he still hold your hand ?"

"What the heck ?!"

"Don't tell me you can't even go in your own garden ?" resumed Cassandra.

"Of course I can. Maybe you're right , a little stroll can't harm."

* * *

And so they found themselves walking outside. Andrew has put his glasses on. Cassandra naturally gave a wide berth.

" Finally ! I was wondering if you would talk to me tonight." said Irina.

"Sorry mom, got a lot in my mind."

"I could see that. You know, Cassandra's right : you should confide, why not in her. After all, she's the only young of your age here, or almost." resumed Irina.

" Hmmm maybe. Or Franck."

"Franck isn't here right now. And keeping everything for yourself is bad. I know what I'm talking about : when I learned my disease, I didn't tell you right away. And I can still feel the fear and the solitude of the night." revealed Irina.

Suddenly, she seemed on alert. Andrew asked what was wrong.

"I'm sensing … death."

"Andrew ! Back inside !" exclaimed Cassandra.

Now more used to this kind of situation, he immediately ran inside. Irina remained with the young witch.

" Irina, tell me what you sense." said Cassandra.

"Death. Can't tell what exactly except it's related to that." responded the one.

"One of the inside alarms I put was triggered. Let's check it out."

During her first days here, Cassandra installed several alarms inside the domain, knowing magic had investing the place. She ran where the magical alarm was functioning.

" Oh f****ng Goddamnit !" exclaimed Irina.

"Whoah. How little refined of you." smiled Cassandra.

" How dare they play with our family !" continued the ghost.

"It's an efficient weapon, that's why. Now then, time for some romping."

An instant later, Cassandra rushed to the intruders. Irina could only watch, once again unhappy she couldn't help more. Fortunately, the young witch was a good fighter. In a matter of minutes it was over. But …

"You're wounded ! I'll go find help."

Irina just vanished. Cassandra wanted to call her back, too late. So she began to come back to the manor.

" Andrew !"

"Mom ? Is it over ?" answered Andrew.

"Yes, but Cassandra is hurt. I need your help."

"Coming."

He ran behind his mother. They met Cassandra half way. The teenager looked pale. Irina said she got wounded on her back. Andrew looked and saw blood. Melody intervened.

" _What happened ?_ " asked the Caith Sith.

"Zombies _._ One of them clawed her." Said Irina

" _Then hurry ! Andrew, bring her to her room she needs urgent treatment !_ " exclaimed Melody.

The aristocrat immediately took her in his arms. Everyone ran to the inside. Once in Cassandra's room, Andrew laid her on her bed, on the belly. Melody showed the cure needed.

" _It's gonna burn like a red iron, but you must continue. Spread the cream with your fingers on the wounds, and don't stop. If not cured quickly, this could be fatal._ " explained Melody.

Andrew took off Cassandra's shirt. He shivered when he discovered the green colour of the scratches. It was like mold, or decay. Irina let a shocked sound. He then opened the pot, took some cream on four fingers and approached his hand. Cassandra bit the blanket, but let a repressed scream. There were three scratches. Andrew swallowed. She was hurt. She was really hurt. He realized that the danger was real. Until now, he never saw her fighting, let alone getting back wounded. She was truly risking her life for him. After a moment, he finished.

"There. Is it okay now ?" he asked Melody.

" _You'll have to do it a second time, in one hour. Now, watch she doesn't develop a fever. If so we'll have to call the SMU._ "

" But what caused that ? Mom, you said something about zombies ?" continued Andrew, closing the pot.

"Yes. You … have some … charming ancestors." answered Cassandra.

"Say what ?"

"Just like she said. Our enemy awaken some your ancestors buried in the old cemetery, at the bottom of the estate." revealed Irina.

" Eeeww. I didn't know magic could be so disgusting and frightening."

"Magic … isn't the problem … Andrew. It's just … a tool. Just like knives. You can … use them to … peacefully eat your meat … or kill everyone around the table." intervened Cassandra.

" Hey don't talk, you should rest now." he said.

"Don't worry … I will since I can't move. But also … I can't let you believe … magic is awful."

"My, witches are so stubborn. Don't worry, I got it. Now, rest."

" Since when … are you giving me orders ?" she managed to smile.

"You're the one who implied I should open it more often." he teased.

"Okay, but don't forget … to shut it from time to time." she muttered.

He chuckled. For one hour, he watched after her, checking if she did not have a fever. He spread the cream one more. It seemed less painful this time. The green colour vanished, the sores were disappearing. Melody nodded to Andrew's interrogative look.

" Does any of you know why there's attackers inside the house ? I thought Cassandra made it impenetrable." he asked.

" _From the outside yes. But remember what she told you after the first attack : your house is full of magic. It means someone got all this prepared before. I'd say all this was mere backup plans mixed with intents to gauge you. Or rather, your defense._ " said Melody.

" That's a lot of backup plans." remarked Andrew.

" _No, just three of them : the naiad, the living house and the zombies. The mummy was the first attempt with your father, cursed to bring it here and to act in case of failure. But…_ "

The giant cat paused.

" _Casandra told me she felt magic the first time she got here. With disguise anyone could have get in and set all the traps. Others attempts, and tests to see how hard the task is. And it is hard : up until now everything just failed quickly. The enemy is certainly monitoring the case, and know a witch is here. And not any witch : a Drakoniae. A specialist in dealing with those matters._ "

" Meaning ?" asked Andrew.

"Change of plans." responded Cassandra.

Hambridge frowned. Until now, he founded this was scary and yet it could be worse. Yahoo.

* * *

Andrew watched over Cassandra for two more hours. The scratches closed themselves during this time lapse. No fever, so it was okay. Finally, the brunette straightened. Her hair hid everything. She thanked Andrew for his cares. This one nodded then left the room. He was still uncomfortable. What will happen next ? Was he in more danger ? He went to his own bedroom to try to sleep.

The following morning, Cassandra was perfectly fine like nothing happened. Andrew greeted with a smile. She stopped and looked at him with astonishment. He responded by the same look.

"You smiled." she said softly.

" Yeah, so what ?"

"That's the first time since I'm here that you display a sincere smile. You should do it more often."

Andrew looked at her. Her face … was bright. He never saw that kind of expression. She was happy just because he smiled ? Witches were weird, decidedly. She came closer and asked him if he would mind taking the breakfast elsewhere. Something to tell him. Andrew agreed, and followed her. Of course his father asked where was he going. The young man said to not wait for him. The two got back to Cassandra's room. Andrew stopped on the threshold. Inside was a forest landscape. Were they outside ?

" Come in. This is just an illusion." specified Cassandra.

Andrew stepped in, looking all around him. This was amazing : the trees, the grass, even the scents everything seemed real. A table was set in the middle of a clearing. Hambridge approached a tree, and touched its trunk. But the thing got just blur.

"I told you it isn't real. The room is still here behind this scenery." She repeated.

" Hmm, right. This is … unexpected." he said, coming to her.

" Well yeah. Not everyone got a forest in their room I guess." she responded with irony.

Cassandra begun to do the service. Andrew sat before her.

"I can even hear birds." he said, taking a cup of tea.

"And see them. I can create every landscape I want, with as much details desired. Yesterday for example, I had dinner on top of mount Himalaya. Enjoying this type of scenery without the cold is totally a must. I can even made appear space." she explained.

Andrew caught sight of a deer, peacefully grazing behind his bodyguard. He shrugged. Why not. They eat a bit before he asked why did she want him here.

"I thought I could tell you more about the situation you're in, especially the why." she announced.

Andrew's face became instantly serious, while Cassandra looked like she was having picnic.

" My cousin and I discussed this when you were orating two weeks ago. She had an interesting theory you might like to know. Just remember however, that this is just a theory."

" Fine. I'm listening."

" We wondered as much as you why the hell were you targeted. No offense, but you have nothing : only your father does possess something worthy, his position, power and thus influence. Except you have something more. A thing that can brings more than that, at a large scale." she began.

Andrew showed incomprehension : him, having more than his father ? What the heck could that be ?

" It's what you are : Appleton top student."

"What ?!" he exclaimed.

" This doesn't sound as preposterous as it seems. Look at it the other way : Appleton is a school for the elite of the elite, full of minister's sons. The ones who actually rule the country. A way to power. And you dear … who would suspect the best student ? Does the word disguise ring a bell to you ?" continued Cassandra.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Admitted Andrew.

"I think you understand perfectly on the contrary. You're smart enough to seize what they're trying to do." she objected.

" So you mean … they would … kill me and replace me with a copy, to reach the other ones like me, and then …" he summarized.

"Do the same, then finished with your fathers, yes. That's a possibility. Once the ministers are traded, whoever they are they can do what they want. This point is still a mystery though." she completed.

"This is insane." resumed Andrew, putting his fork down.

" It's very smart on the contrary. As I told you, no one who suspect you or your classmates. Especially not their relatives. They just had to be quick before someone can notice. Not that hard, in short."

"So what do we do now ?" interrogated Andrew.

" Emily already reported this theory to my unit, and they agreed with her. For all we know now, the magic used here isn't a witch one. Last time I chatted with her, she informed me that the prime minister was about to inform his peers about the situation, and to dispatch some members."

"If it's the same as me, they won't accept a witch that easily." reminded Andrew.

"That, we know. Since you're the trigger, or was supposed to be, your case is special. The other Drakoniaes will act at a certain distance. I just hope it isn't too late." concluded Cassandra.

"Me too. But my, some story here." sighed Andrew.

"You said it. I don't know if you realize your luck : the fact you've came to meet me has been a serious grain of sand in this plan. We can thank the gods you're more open minded than some I know."

Yeah. If Andrew hadn't collected Cassandra and Akko that day … he might be dead by now.

"Thank you for telling me all this. Do you plan to tell my father as well ?"

"No need. He'll know when meeting the others."

"True."

" Apart from that, how are you feeling ? Better than yesterday ?"

"Ah. Well I guess I can tell you know." he answered.

" Suits yourself, don't feel complied though." she said.

"Not at all. I was thinking on telling you anyway, on my mother's advice. You see, my grandfather is hospitalized, and we received a call telling us his health is getting worse. We have a hunch he won't last the year." told Andrew.

"Were you close to him ?" asked Cassandra.

"Yeah. He taught me the piano, and sometimes read me tales when I was little."

A silent followed. Suddenly, several shapes appeared. All made of light, they were looking like cats, dogs, rabbits, birds … they came to him and rubbed him. Andrew turned his eyes to his bodyguard, whom was drinking like nothing was happening.

" Are you trying to comfort me ?" he smiled.

She just had a faint smile.

"Thanks."

" Not a problem. You should go see him after school." she advised.

"I don't know if I'd stand to see him that way." he confessed, looking down.

"Go. While you can. And I suggest you to bring a gift." She insisted.

" Like what ?"

"He taught you how to play the piano you said. Then why not play something, record it and give it ?"

" That's a good idea, actually. Right, I'll do this." agreed Andrew.

* * *

The two of them met after school.

"We received the visit of two of your classmates today." announced Andrew on the way.

" Huh ? Like who ?" asked Cassandra.

"Miss Kagari of course, and another one I don't know. A short ginger-haired girl, very agile."

"Amanda ? What the hell those two were doing in Appleton ?"

" You mean apart from causing trouble ?" smiled Andrew.

" Touché."

"Haha ! I don't understand it fully, they were looking for our ancient golden goblet. Of course, it didn't go smoothly."

"My, how come ?"

Andrew narrated the story, hiding nothing. The manor appeared in sight.

"Funny. Although you showed some curiosity about magic, you still have a wobbly reasoning." said Cassandra, initiating landing.

" Wobbly … reasoning ?!" exclaimed Andrew, a bit outraged.

" Perfectly."

They landed.

" Mind specify your thought, pretty please ?" asked Andrew.

" Of course I will. You see, not because everyone doesn't want you to achieve your goal means you must give up on it. That's perseverance principle. Continue to try despite everybody. As long as it's not a danger for you or society, why should you give up ?" she developed.

Once inside, the witch asked him to come with her. In her room, she took a magazine, opened it at a specific page she tended to him. It talked about an Olympic champion.

"Read this please." she asked, pointing a part of the press article.

Andrew obeyed.

" …"

" See ? His parents wanted him to be a lawyer. But he had one dream, becoming a running Olympic champion. Everyone, his friends, his parents, his family advised him to give up. But he didn't. And look now, they're all proud of him." continued Cassandra.

Andrew closed the magazine. She took it back.

"You can do the same. I know it's difficult because disappointing parents is all children's fear. But in the end, they deal with it if they understand that their child is happy. That's all that should matter to a parent." she said.

He remained silent. Sometimes he wondered what life would be he could choose another path than politic. If he could be himself. Hambridge followed absentmindedly his bodyguard. She led him to the piano in the ball room. There, she put a recorder on it. Oh right, the gift for his grandfather. Andrew sat, thought about what he was going to play, then nodded to Cassandra. She switched on the recorder. The music notes rose in the air. Andrew felt joy while playing. It has been a while … since the party. He suddenly wondered if he could it again. Andrew frowned. Another rebellious thought … no, he has other things to do and cannot disobey his father.

He ended playing, Cassandra stopped the recording. Just when Paul's voice rose :

"I thought I told you to not play anymore."

"That's a gift for grandpa. I'm going to visit him." responded Andrew, a bit ill at ease.

Cassandra went and placed herself in front of the young man. Paul's face went dark.

"Cassandra it's okay." said Andrew, putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to soothe things.

"No it's not. I heard him last time during the party, when he so intelligently said that piano music was effeminate. I'm sure the minister of the interior, whose son is known to be a virtuoso of the piano, would love to hear that. Music is part of a country's radiance. What a smart thing to say." she said softly, narrowing her eyes.

Paul winded and gritted his teeth. He turned his back with anger.

"Why must you provoke him in every way you can ?!" exclaimed Andrew.

"And why can't he use his brain ? He just can't stand that I'm right and he's wrong. And mostly because I'm a witch. This is pure discrimination and I can't let him get away with it. Now come, you have something more important than that to do."

Andrew sighed heavily. The thing was that Cassandra wasn't wrong, her cases were based and the men both knew it. Andrew himself couldn't find anything to refute her words. He thought about what he felt while playing. Serenity, inner peace, joy … why wouldn't his father allow him to play ? The young witch brought Andrew to the hospital where his grandfather was. Andrew knocked at the door. Cassandra just sat on a bench.

"Oh my, Andrew is that you my dear ?" said a tired voice.

The young man tried to make a happy face. But his grandfather looked like a corpse.

"Yes, grandpa it's me."

" What a beautiful surprise. It has been a while seen I saw you last time. Something like three years." continue the old man, while his grandson was sitting next to him.

* * *

" Exactly. Time sure does fly. Here, this is for you."

Andrew gave him the recorder with earpiece.

" It's … ah … it's a piece of music I played for you. I hope you'll like it."

" Aaah. Piano I guess ? You're still playing it ?" smiled the grandfather.

" Well, to be honest, father forbade it to me." confessed Andrew.

"What ? How come ?"

Andrew then repeated his father's word at the party. He could see his grandfather's eyes flamed up.

"Nonsense ! This boy has always been so narrow-minded. Listen Andrew. You mustn't agree with all what your father says. You must keep your freedom of thought, it's very important."

"But I believed that I must do what he expects of me. If I'm to succeed him one day …" contradicted Andrew.

" It that what he wants or what you want ?" cut the old man.

" What he wants." admitted Andrew.

" But you ? What is your dream ?"

" I … I don't really have one. But grandfather I don't understand your point. I thought you'd be okay with that." said Andrew, lost.

His grandfather sighed, then turned his head to the window.

"Maybe in the old days, yes. If my health was better, I wouldn't be telling you all this. But you know, when you're stuck in a bed like this you have nothing else to do but think. About your life, the choices you made, the ones you couldn't … and you know what often result from this?" he said, looking at him at the end of his sentence.

Andrew shook his head.

"Regrets. And that could be more horrible than disease. I remember for example, when I was a bit older than you I was in love with a girl who wasn't of our status. My parents rejected her, and introduced me to another one, more suitable. Your grandmother by the way. I should have fight for what was important to me, but I acted obediently, and cowardly. I broke up with her. I always did what everyone was expecting of me, denying my own desires, my own wishes to befit my parents, my entourage. I … deny myself to be frank. At first, I was proud of what I had accomplished. But now that I recall all those moments … I realize I was only lying to myself. That's why Andrew, I'd like you to avoid that. I don't regret the family I have, but I regret not being me. Enjoy your life son, dare to contradict your father. Be yourself." he told.

" That's funny you're telling that. There's someone in my entourage who told me the same thing." smiled sadly Andrew.

" And he or she is absolutely right. You only live once, after all. Live so you'll have as less regrets as possible." advised the old man.

" Okay …I'll try."

"Good. Speaking of girls, when are you going to introduce me one ? You've become so attractive, surely you must be very courted." resumed the grandfather, pinching his cheek.

" Well, not yet. I don't really have time for girls." chuckled Andrew.

"What the hell is that nonsense ? That's one of the most interesting things in life ! Hurry and find a nice girl who'll take care of you."

"Aren't you overworking me ?"

" Hahahah ! Cough cough !"

"Oh ! Sorry grandpa, do you need some water ?" asked Andrew.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

" You must be tired. I'll let you rest."

Andrew kissed his grandfather on the forehead, then left the room. He sighed a bit after closing the door. Cassandra stood up.

"How are you feeling ?" she asked, walking beside him.

" I won't say I'm overjoy given his health, but I was glad I could see him. And thanks again for bringing me here, and for the gift idea."

"You know, I'm pretty sure you never thanked someone as often as me. Continue and we'll be able to call the Guinness book." she said.

" Pffff hahaha !"


	7. A memorable outing

**They say sometime you'd better stay in bed. Could worth getting out, though.**

 **Enjoy ^^  
**

* * *

Andrew's visit to his grandfather had left him thoughtful. He hadn't imagined that his grandpa had regrets. His life has been the same as his son and now, his grandson was following the same path. And the end didn't seem nice. So should he follow the old man's advice and change road ? Here he was reflecting in his bathroom when his eyes caught sight of Cassandra outside. She was making slow movements. Hambridge watched a while, then decided to join her.

"Good morning Cassandra." he greeted.

"Hi Andrew. Is something preoccupying you ?" she responded.

" Is that so obvious ?" he smiled a little.

" Well, up until now if you have questions you just wait for me to bring you to school, or at the return."

Hmm, she was beginning to know him.

"Ah yes actually. It's about yesterday." he confessed.

" Hmmm, your grandfather." she remembered.

"Right."

"Is it about his health ?" she continued, without stopping her choreography.

"Yes but … it's more about what he said to me. Basically, I should live more freely, choose what I want to do instead of my father wants … He seemed so sad when he told me all this. So … full of regrets. To be frank, my mother had the same look when she spoke about herself."

" And of course, it has an impact on you. Seeing the ones you love confessed they weren't that happy with their life, a life similar to yours … it's worrying you." deduced Cassandra.

" Sort of. My grandfather told it to me, my mother, you … I'm just wondering what I should do." admitted Andrew.

"Then why not trying ? You've got nothing to lose." suggested Cassandra.

"I … I don't know. I mean … like how ?"

" Like going out more often for example. Like playing the piano if you feel so."

"Mmmm yeah, that I can." agreed Andrew, crossing arms.

"For the going out part freely, you'll have to wait though. Your life is still in danger." reminded Cassandra.

She ended her movements series.

"So any other idea ?"

"Yes of course. If you truly want or need to go out, which will be the case just to follow your father for example, I can provide a magical disguise. Remember the landscape I create in my room ?" she proposed.

"Hm hm ?"

"That can also do the trick."

"Okay. We'll try this."

"Good."

They walked toward the mansion.

"What were you doing by the way ?" asked Andrew.

"Tai-chi. I can teach you if you want. That's efficient for relaxing."

"I'll think about it." he smiled.

But for now, breakfast. Cassandra as usual by now, took hers in her bedroom. Andrew remained with his father. He'll join her for tea later. The witch dropped the young man off to school. Today, they were visiting a museum in the framework of an history lesson. So he naturally told about this to his bodyguard. A bus specially chartered was supposed to bring the class there. Before the departure, Cassandra decided to check the vehicle. She looked around, then took a deep breath, and she lifted the bus with her hands. No bomb here. She put it down. Then with a spell she opened the hood. Nothing here as well. Cassandra entered the bus, continuing her checking. When she finished, she saw the driver coming back. A few minutes later, the students were arriving.

* * *

"Uwaaaaah !"

" Franck ! Behave will you !" exclaimed Andrew.

"Sorry ! But this is so boring ! Even a funeral would be more interesting." apologized Franck.

They followed the rest of the class.

"I know ! Tell me about your little tenant. How are thing doing lately ?" asked the blonde.

" There's nothing special to say." answered vaguely Andrew.

"You're unbelievable you know." sighed Franck.

"Say what ?"

" You … you're having a cute girl who protects you, a you-know-what on top of that, and there's _nothing special_ ?" he reminded.

" Huh … sorry but I fail to see your point, Franck." responded Andrew.

" What is your relationship, you walnut head !" asked directly Franck.

"Walnut head ?!"

" Exactly. I hope you're friends at least." insisted his friend.

"She's here to protect me, what kind of relation do you expect us to have ?" said Andrew.

"I don't know ! That's why I'm asking."

"You're really weird sometimes." sighed Andrew.

"You're the weird one."

Andrew didn't talk back. What kind of relationship. They talked from time to time but that was all. But he got to admit he was glad to have someone he could confide in. Cassandra was always available for him, and provided good advices to him. And to be honest, he would be lying to say he wasn't affected when she defended him against his father. She was the only one who really took care of him since his mother. Andrew came to reality when the Tory of the museum wen to greet them. The nobleman thought about what this bodyguard told him : dragons liked museums. Was this man a dragon ? Or the guide ? He looked at the man, trying to discover something that would belong to a reptile. Suddenly, he saw the man touching his neck with a painful face.

" Mister Tory, are you okay sir ?" asked the guide.

The man was displaying a fearful face. Andrew had a bad feeling about this. The Tory dropped on one knee. The guide wanted to come closer when Hambridge stopped him, placing an arm before him.

"Don't. Something's wrong." He said.

" But that's precisely why ..."

A loud growl interrupted them. The Tory rose his head. His eyes … were a sparkling yellow. He let a loud roar. His body seemed to stretch to impossible length for a human. He was transforming into a gigantic beast. As huge asva building, making the humans looking like ants. All of them were opened-mouth. It was like a dragon.

" _No wait. As huge as a building … I think … this is a …_ " thought Andrew.

The huge reptile roared again. The glass above it broke. The students screamed. The beast tended a paw with enormous claws towards them.

"CASSANDRAAAAA !" shouted Andrew as loud as he could.

The paw was stopped just before them. Cassandra was holding it back by a claw.

" Already here !" she responded.

The young witch made an unbelievable leap and twisted the beast paw. That one just collapsed.

" Get out ! All of you !" she yelled to the boys.

Andrew pushed his comrades to the exit. The reptile was already straightening. But he moved his tail and blocked the exit. Cassandra ran to the beast. That one caught sight of her and threw his other paw. The brunette avoided it. Instead she increased her speed. She arrived at the reptile head and punched him so violently it stood up and hit the wall before and behind. Cassandra rushed to the wall next to the students she broke with a huge noise.

"Out ! Now !" she exclaimed.

Andrew made everyone exit. He looked at Cassandra, before him, who was putting her dark coat off. The beast recovered, destroyed the roof and part of the museum.

"I said get out Andrew." she repeated, without turning her head.

The beast roared.

" Dragon claws !" she shouted.

She threw her hand like she was scratching something. But five rays of light rushed and hit the beast. Andrew went out. He joined his comrades in the museum yard, far from the fight. All of them were shocked, some were shivering.

"Andrew ! Pal I was worry." said Franck.

"I'm fine."

" What the hell happened in here ?" asked one of his classmate.

"Don't tell me your father didn't explain you the situation ?" responded Andrew.

"Well, he kinda mention magical issues and that we'll be under witch protection, but I didn't believe it."

" Then surely you believe it now right ?" responded Andrew.

A loud noise cut them. The beast was outside now.

"Is Cassandra still there with it ?" asked Franck.

"Certainly. As long as the danger isn't eliminated she won't stop." responded Andrew.

"She sure is very brave. She didn't hesitate a second before attacking that monster."

"She is indeed."

 _Please be safe._

Over there, the damages were huge. An entire wing of the building was on the ground. The reptile threw his tail in attempt to crush Cassandra like a moth. She dodged and ran on a destroyed wall.

" _What the hell is the meaning of this attack, Gaerslan ? You're a pacific one !_ " she shouted to her opponent in dragon language.

" _It burns … my blood is burning graaaaah !_ "

He downed his head like a pestle. His blood was burning ? Dragon species blood was indeed strong, the most powerful among magical beings to be precise. And when it was burning as he was saying, a huge wrath resulted of it. It was the same for Drakoniaes, allowing them to display their full potential. But if Cassandra came to that extent, she would kill her opponent. So someone must have triggered it. Cassandra aimed for his stomach, but he used its tail. She protected herself with a magical shield, but it didn't keep her of being sent like a ball on the ground, digging the soil.

"Damn ! I must knock him out or heal him." she said, getting up with difficulty.

He tried to stomp her. Cassandra rose earth peaks who pierce the paw, and ran elsewhere. She called her broom and flew above the reptile. Once up here she created a huge cloud to obstruct her adversary's vision. Once this done, she created a magical wall she leaned on, folded her legs an instant and charge as fast she could. Using her broom to increase her speed the witch reached the beast right in the neck like a cannonball.

"Gah !" let the reptile.

It toggled forward and collapsed. Cassandra approached. Unconscious. With this, his blood should cool. She called the Special Magical Unit so they can collect it. She walked on the beast, looking for what could've made it so angry. Nothing at first sight. She'll have to question Andrew about this.

* * *

"Do you think it's over ?" asked a student.

"Probably, we're not hearing anything." said another one.

There was a big cloud of dust so they couldn't see anything. Andrew suddenly heard helicopters. Man, what the hell was happening over there ? After a long moment, he distinguished a silhouette coming from the cloud of dust. Cassandra was back. She was wearing the same clothes she had at the SMU headquarters : black trousers with a white band on the side, and the black longshoreman. She was carrying her coat on the left arm. Andrew let a discreet sigh of relief.

"It's over." she simply said when she got close enough.

" That's a relief. Mind explaining what the hell was that ?" said Andrew.

" Remember what I told you about my lineage ? That was a drakonic."

Andrew rounded eyes widely. So … that was the beast she inherited the blood of ? All the strength it possessed in her body ? So, her physical strength must be practically unlimited. Scary … no. He couldn't think that. Not just that. If she hadn't been that way they would be all dead by now. It was an asset, and for what he saw she was perfectly mastering it.

" Hey that's a witch. Surely she attracted the monster here !" exclaimed someone.

"Are you a total idiot ? We would be dead if it weren't for her !" retorted Franck loudly.

"The witch is mine and Franck is right. She saved our lives. We don't know what caused all this, but we can be grateful she handled this without any of us getting injured." added Andrew.

" Whoah there ! Since when I belong to you ?" intervened Cassandra, with surprise.

"Well you're my bodyguard, no ?" he smiled, turning to her.

"You took a stone on your head right ?"

"Hahaha !"

"But it's true she was impressive. Attacking that huge monster like that, without hesitating, bare hands on top of that …" resumed a student.

"Yeah ! I thought I was about to pee myself !"

"Right ! That was amazing !"

Everyone just commented the fight. Andrew smiled : looks like they were admiring Cassandra after all.

"It's even more serious than I thought. Actually they all got a knock on their heads." she said.

"But they're right ! You were truly amazing back there. Weren't you even afraid ?" asked Franck.

"No, why ? He wasn't even scary." she responded sincerely.

"EEEEEH ?" they all shouted.

Cassandra blinked. Right, they weren't used to this kind of event.

" What will happen now ?" interrogated Andrew.

" I called the SMU just after I knocked the drakonic out. The helicopters you heard. They already shrunk him for transport, and are rebuilding the museum. It'll be brand new in two or more hours. But me, I'll need you to tell me what you saw. What happened before he transformed." she explained.

"Weren't you there ?" wondered Andrew.

" I was checking the surroundings. The link between us alerted me you were facing fear, and when you called me he was already transformed."

"Oh, okay."

" We'll talk about this a bit later. For now, everyone must come back to school or home, as they want." she added, before he continues.

Some of the SMU members came and gave the students soothing potions. They hesitated, but when they saw Andrew and Franck drinking it without hesitation they did the same. Finally, everyone left the museum. Hambridge went back to school while Cassandra got back with the SMU. But considering what happened, it was decided that his class could go back home. Andrew came back earlier. He notified Cassandra so she could pick him up. At the manor, he told his mother about what happen. Irina just turned around him frantically, checking for any wounds.

" Mom ! I just told you that Cassandra protected me, so I'm _not_ injured !"

"Oh ! Right … sorry about that." said Irina with embarrassment.

" But thank for the attention."

"It's normal. I may be dead but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about you."

"Well, I hope you're not expecting a hug because unless you like corpses …" intervened Cassandra.

" That … is just disgusting young lady." said Irina, marbled eyes.

"If you say so, old lady."

"Way to ruin the moment, Cassandra." added Andrew.

"At your service."

Andrew just rolled eyes. He went for a snack, and his bodyguard reminded him they had a discussion pending. The young man began to prepare a sandwich while she sat in front of him. Andrew told what he knew.

"To think that I was looking for what would make him a dragon or so." he concluded, cutting his sandwich in half.

"Then I sure hope you weren't disappointed." she smiled.

"Oh for that I'm thrilled all right."

"That's a good new at least. But you said something interesting. He seemed like he had been stung … that would explain his sudden anger." resumed Cassandra.

Andrew pushed one of his halves, but she refused. Instead, she texted the headquarter to know if they found a syringe.

"By the way, did you notice that he wasn't targeting only you this time ?" she asked.

" Hmmm no. I was so scared that I didn't realize anything else." confessed Andrew.

" His paw was offset compared to where you were standing." she revealed.

He stopped chewing.

" So … he was trying to get everyone else." he guessed.

"Yep. The famous change of plan."

"Damn. So all my classmates are in danger. Will the Drakoniaes be enough ?" worried Andrew.

" I regularly receive reports from the SMU. They faced attacks like yours. Up until now, they all safe." she informed him.

"Good. And still no idea of the enemy's identity ?"

She shook her head.

"Fine. Thanks for the info. I'll be back at Luna Nova tomorrow. Don't forget to mention any other outing, okay ?" she concluded, getting up.

"Of course. Say, how about some tea in your room ?"

"Good idea."

At five o'clock, tea was brought by Andrew in person in his bodyguard's room.

"Oh ? You didn't get it brought ?" she asked.

"No, not this time." he smiled, entering.

Melody went to greet him cheerfully. Cassandra created a beach scenery.

" Oh. Beautiful." admitted Andrew while pouring tea.

" Isn't it. In winter it's particularly enjoyable."

Melody jumped on Andrew's knees, who welcomed her with cuddles.

* * *

Later, Paul was back and summoned his son. Once this one before him, he announced he wanted his version of the story. Andrew hid nothing.

"So are we facing a war or something ? What does the witch say about the case ?"

"Who ?" responded Andrew.

"Your bodyguard."

"We've got several of them, so which one ?" continued innocently Andrew.

" You know which one ! I'm not in the mood for games."

The young man was hoping a sort of miracle by making his father remembering Cassandra's name. But as she said to him during tea, if he didn't start to voice his opinion then he wouldn't be able to with others later.

"I'm not playing either father. She saved me from mortal dangers several times, one would think that's more than enough to remember her name." he said softly.

" Except that she doesn't respect me so I won't bother reminding it." contradicted Hambridge senior.

"And whose fault it is ? You lump every witch with the bad ones. You were the one to disrespect her first, and what did you expect ? That she'll worship you ? How would you react if it were you ?"

"What the hell are you even talking about ? You don't have my experience with those relics of the past." reminded Paul.

"Yeah right ! The last bad witch has raged two centuries ago. Talk about experience here." objected Andrew, raising hands.

"What are you trying to do ?" asked the father.

"I just want you to understand she isn't bad. You're the only one having issues with her. Everyone here appreciate her. Cassandra, that's her name by the way, is not just taking care of security, she's helping anyone who needs it. She's polite with all of us, because we respect her and don't see her as an outdated thing. Not anymore. She has proven that magic is still useful, and I dare say that it will be hard to continue without it when she'll leave." exposed Andrew.

" Did she brainwash you or what ?"

Andrew sighed. If his father could get brainwashed it'd be good actually. The young man said he has nothing more to say, and left the room deaf to his father's call. At last he tried. But this little chat kinda annoyed him. What does his father need to see good in Cassandra ? What does she needed to do to just have him treating her like a person and not some species ? The nobleman went straight to his room. Cassandra opened hers. He stopped and looked at her.

"What ?" he asked.

" Your way of walking. Loud. Stressed."

He smiled while sighing. That's was a good thing to notice his mood but also a bit tiring.

"I'm o- …"

He paused.

"I don't want to bother you everytime."

"You're not. I've got nothing better to do."

She opened her door larger. Andrew felt his body deciding before his brain. Inside her room, he found she was lying on the floor. The whole room was diving in the dark. A bit intrigued, he went to lay next to her. Cassandra waved her wand, and made the door shut once he laid.

"Wow." breathed Andrew.

A starry sky was all over the ceiling. The colours were bright : red, blue, yellow, green … he turned his head. Stars everywhere. It was like being into space. He could even see galaxies and shooting stars.

"That's …"

"Pretty cool. That's how magic is." said Cassandra.

"Can't say the contrary here. It's really amazing." he admitted.

"Looks like you changed your mind during this last month." she smiled.

"I had to, considering what I've been the witness of. Well, it wasn't really reassuring at first, since magic was used to try to kill me. But I've been thinking about all you told and showed me. If it's used in a bad way, you use it in a good one. I saw you help the domestics here, allowing me to see and talk with my mother, rebuilding a restaurant in one hour, I even check about the witches you mentioned on our first meeting. You were right : it's a tool before all, the results depend on who uses it." he said.

"I knew there were still hope for you." she smiled.

" Glad to hear that I'm not a lost cause." he declared.

" Me too."

A silent followed. Andrew knew that Cassandra wouldn't bring the topic of what was the problem this time. She wanted him to do it, she didn't want to be intrusive or that he felt complied to talk. He appreciated that. Speak if you're ready to. So, he did.

"I just wanted to do you justice, all for naught." he concluded.

" I'm flattered and proud that you decided to express your feelings to him. Impressed as well. Good job young Padawan." she smiled.

" Thanks a bunch master Jedi." he retorted with amusement.

"You can call me Cassy." she said, looking at him from the corner of the eye.

Andrew rounded his eyes a little. That … wasn't nothing. He understood she was considering him on another manner. Until now, he only heard Akko calling her that way. Meaning she was probably viewing him as a friend, someone who deserved that rank. Who earned her respect. He felt flattered.

"Ok. Cassy it is then." he smiled.

They remained silent, contemplating the sky above them. When he felt he was falling asleep, Andrew decided to leave. He stretched. He was feeling well now. Cassandra stretched and got up as well.

"Well ! Have a good night, and don't dream about Star Wars." she said.

" I hope I won't have a nightmare about a drakonic."

"I have soothing potion if you want some." she suggested.

"That's tempting. But it will only delay the problem, won't it ?" he said.

"Hmmm. I'm really glad I landed to a smart one's place." she declared.

"You have a really weird way to compliment people you know !" he chuckled.

"Surely. Good night Andrew."

" Good night Cassy."


	8. Grandpa is okay, don't worry

**The change continues, not only for the Hambridges.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Today, Andrew and Cassandra were on route to the Cavendish manor. Diana's aunt has summoned them there. Paul was sat fore, the youngsters behind. Andrew glanced at Cassandra, beside him. This one was trying hard to not laugh.

"You know Cassy, I really appreciate what you did for me. Protecting me, render some services, listening when I need an ear and give advices …I'm grateful. Truly. Even for my grandfather. No, I'm really happy. It's just that…" he said, looking by the window, with a weary voice.

" That what ?" she smiled.

" You won't make me believe it was only a regenerative potion." he said turning his head.

" For the bazillion's time IT WAS. Seriously your grandfather's reactions aren't that weird." Cassandra resumed.

"How come an old man like him diving in the swimming pool totally _naked_ , in front of his family, is normal to you ?" exclaimed the young man.

" BWAHAHAHA !"

Andrew sighed. Once again, something unthinkable happened at Hambridge's manor a few days ago. Just like everytime, nothing did suggest an event was going to occur. The breakfast begun peacefully, or annoyingly, in silence. Paul was reading the newspaper, Andrew his timetable. Everything normal, plain, usual. When they were about to leave the table, a maid went quickly to them, announcing a visit.

" At this hour and unannounced ? Tell him or she to come later." responded Paul.

"Well it's … I think it's better if you see by yourselves."

That's when someone just yelled loud as hell.

"Helloooooo everyooooone !"

The Hambridges remained opened-mouthed.

"Grandfather ?!" exclaimed Andrew.

"Yes ! It's me. I'm fine now so I'm coming back home." responded the old man, putting a luggage on the floor.

Fine he was indeed. He seemed as healthy as his grandson. When considering how he looked when the latter paid him a visit, it was really unbelievable. He asked the maid who announced his arrival to bring his luggage in his old room. Then, he approached the table.

" But … but how …" resumed Andrew.

" Well that's an incredible story. You saw me when I was at the hospital, looking old and weak. The day after, a young lady came to visit me, a rather pretty one I might add. She explained to me she could heal me. For that, all I have to do was to drink a potion. At first, I was suspicious: I already tried lots of medicine, nothing really worked, but then again I've got nothing to lose. And it was damn efficient : look at me, it's like I'm brand new !"

Potion ? Which could heal a man almost dying in one day ? Only one explanation there : magic. Andrew had a flashback :

" _You should also look for a certain Amelia Brookstone. She's a doctor, using magic to cure people. And guess what : when someone need surgery, her failure rate is zero. Because she uses regenerating potions which avoids operating. It's as efficient if not more than modern medicine_."

It was Cassandra who told him that. Then could it be …

"Well I'm glad you're fine dad. So you're going to live with us if I got it well ?" said Paul.

"Hell yeah. Now that I'm healthy again I'm going to enjoy life, believe me."

And he just left with a very joyful whistle. Paul and Andrew exchanged glances. Now that was something. The young man went to find Cassandra outside to go to school.

"It's you right ?"

"Why ? Do I look like someone else ?" she said.

" No, I mean for my grandfather. You're the one who called that healing witch aren't you ?"

"Hmmm ? What makes you think I called her ? The hospital could've very well done it."

"But why not sooner then ? She came to visit the day after you brought me there. Funny coincidence don't you think ?" he developed.

" Hmph ! Alright, I'm exposed. I did call her while you were with him." she confessed.

" I knew it. That's very kind of you." he smiled.

"I did nothing special, just made a phone call. What's his name by the way ?" she shrugged.

"Anton."

They arrived at Andrew's school.

* * *

The latter was the first one to came back home. When he entered in the living-room, Andrew paused. Anton was here, playing … video games. The young man tilted his head. Hum, where did that game console came from ?

"Good afternoon grandpa." said Andrew.

"Oh hi son ! How was your day ?" asked Anton without stopping his game.

"Normal. I didn't know we had video games."

"I bought it this afternoon. Those are so interesting, wanna try it ?" he proposed, brandishing a joystick.

"Not now thanks, I've got homework to do." declining Andrew.

" Suits yourself. But you should really try it."

Andrew just nodded. While he went upstairs he wondered what else awaited them. Before he got to work, he joined Cassandra in the garden. The young witch was giving him Tai-chi lessons. After he tried, Andrew really found this relaxing. Before beginning, he informed that his grandfather brought video games.

" Oh great ! I hope he'll allow me to play." she responded.

Andrew smiled. He had a hunch his grandfather and she would get along well. Later, the three Hambridges reunited for dinner. Anton begun a joyful conversation with his grandson.

"By the way, who's the young girl I saw with you today ?" asked the old man.

A little silence followed that question. Andrew didn't how to introduce the subject. His grandfather seemed different, but he knew that he shared his father's opinion about witches.

" She's just a new attendant." said Paul.

Andrew's winced a very brief moment, but not discreetly enough for fooling his grandfather. This one looked at him an instant.

"Andrew, who is she ?" he insisted.

The young one hesitated. Then …

"She's my bodyguard and a witch."

Paul gave a disapproving look to his son.

"Oh. Okay for the witch part but what about the bodyguard one ?"

Paul let his hand holding his glass of wine down loudly. Okay for the witch part he said ? What the actual fuck ? He thought his dad still despised witches, which should have rebalanced things around here.

"Err … excuse me ?" said Andrew.

"That's my line son. Why do you need a bodyguard ?" repeated Anton, pointing him with his fork.

" You mean you don't mind she's a witch ?" said Paul and Andrew at the same time.

" Why should I now ? I owe my second chance to one of them. After what I've been through I'd be stupid to resent them."

Andrew felt relieved. He wouldn't have like someone else like his father. Anton wanted to know more about the situation. Andrew said he didn't want to bother his granddad with that point.

"You're not bothering me but worrying me. Should I ask her instead then ?"

" No. Fine I'll tell you." yielded Andrew.

And he revealed it all, including his father behaviour toward Cassandra. Anton was worried of course, but he acknowledged the brunette skills. Apart from that, he scolded his son for his stubbornness, something Andrew enjoyed. He liked his father of course, but not that part of him. So hearing someone telling what he thought was nice. Anyways, the discussion ended there, with Anton reminding his son he only got what he deserved.

The next day, the senior decided to meet Cassandra. Andrew preferred to warn her, knowing her direct way of talking. So he went to look for her. But, when he found her outside, Anton was already there. Damn, was it too late ? He observed the exchange between them. They were smiling. Seemed like the discussion was friendly. Finally, the old man left apparently satisfied. Andrew hid behind a tree, then approach his friend.

" You're spying now ?" she teased.

" How did you know I was there ?"

"To be honest, the drakonic blood didn't only grant strength, but very sharp senses as well."

Andrew remembered that when the mummy attacked, she heard the maid screaming before everyone else.

"So that's it huh. I wanted to warn you my grandfather wished to speak to you. Looks like I've been forestalled."

" Yep. He thanked me for my job, and said he'd like to know me better." she summarized.

" I see. I'm really glad he changed his mind about witches. He was just like my dad." confessed Andrew.

Cassandra too actually. One stupid man was more than enough. Sure thing, but nobody expected a crazy one. Shortly after he met Cassandra, Anton asked for a favour. While he was doing his homework, Andrew perceived a change of light in his bedroom. He rose his head, then leaned it again. A few minutes after, it resumed. The young man turned his head to his window. The sky was clear, so what the hell … _wooosh._ Okay this time, he clearly saw something. Andrew stood up and opened his window.

" EEEH ?!"

He could see Cassandra flying on her broom. But that wasn't the problem. A passenger was with her, yelling in pure joy. And that was none other than his grandfather. They turned and turned above the whole domain, swooped, in looping and so on. Andrew's head fell with a sigh. Oh well. Then he closed his window and got back to work. At five he went to Cassandra's room for tea as usual. He heard his father and granddad arguing, but didn't care. He'll just ask his friend. Besides, weird things were actually quite common in here by now.

Next time, Anton wanted to bring his grandson to a zoo. He asked Cassandra while holding Andrew's head under his arm. The young witch pointed her wand to him. He became a ginger man with brown eyes and smaller. Anton was thrilled to see magic in action. Cassandra announced she'll follow them after getting a new face as well. But she and Andrew went by air to Anton's disappointment. He was hoping to fly as well. But he had to go by car instead. Although he was reluctant at first, Andrew admitted he had a fun afternoon. The following day, his grandfather initiated him to video games with Cassandra. She helped him with the joystick.

Anton continued to fly with the young witch, went outside with his disguised grandson and his bodyguard. They had picnic, played the piano and even went to theatre. And both of them really liked this time together.

* * *

Present time.

" And so, what do you want me to do exactly ? I thought you enjoyed your time with your grandfather ?" resumed Cassandra.

" Yes, I enjoy it a lot. I just … didn't expect all that. Especially not that one this morning."

"Your father's face was priceless. But his dad warned him he'll do that." smiled Cassandra.

"Hmm, and I guess that's why he hurried to answer Daryl's call. It'll probably change his mind." added Andrew.

"Providing we won't find a party full of seniors when we'll get back."

"Oh no please ! Don't mention misfortune."

They stayed silent. Suddenly, Andrew looked behind, then asked the driver to get back.

" What's happening ?" asked Cassandra.

"I think I saw a familiar face."

He opened the window, revealing Akko Kagari.

"Akko ? What the hell are you doing here ?" exclaimed Cassandra.

" Me ? What about you ?" retorted the latter.

" I'm on a mission. Let me guess, you're here because of Diana aren't you ?"

" Well of course ! We can't let her go." resumed Akko.

"Looks like we're in to bring another witch there." sighed Andrew.

Of course, Paul wanted to know what was happening. His son explained it, and managed somehow to convince him.

"So Cassy, what is this mission you were talking about ?" asked Akko.

"It's the sequel of the mummy event. And I'm still not allowed to explain more, so don't try to ask away. You know I won't answer to you." summarized Cassandra.

"But does it have a link to Diana's situation ?" insisted Akko.

"Absolutely not."

Akko looked at Andrew, hoping to know more from him but the young man simply turned his head to the window. Finally, the car arrived at the Cavendish manor. Daryl went in person to greet everyone. Her look lingered on Cassandra and Akko.

" Who are they ?" she asked.

" This is Cassandra Sullivan. She's with me for a certain time and that's her friend Atsuko Kagari." introduced Andrew.

"With you ?" repeated Daryl.

"Exactly." smiled Andrew.

"But … for what ?"

"Nothing that concerns you." said Casandra with her usual cold voice.

Daryl winced. But the aura coming from the young girl in front of her kept her from asking for more explanation. Andrew gave his bodyguard a slight nudge. Diana arrived at this instant, surprised to see both of her classmates.

"What are you doing here ?" she said.

" I still didn't accept it !" begun Akko.

" But what the hell is wrong with you ? And you, why did you bring her here ?" said Diana, to Andrew.

"Hi as well Diana. I just happened to pick up miss Kagari on the road." he smiled.

" And what about you Cassandra ?"

" Well she …" resumed Andrew.

"I'll answer that. Apart for following this guy everywhere, I've got important things to discuss with you, Diana." cut Cassandra, raising a hand before the young man.

The blonde looked intrigued. Following Andrew everywhere ? Her sapphire eyes went on him. He didn't deny it. What could be the story here ? However she agreed with a nod. The butler approached the Hambridges, but stopped before Cassandra and her oh-so-warm look.

" If those gentlemen and ladies would like to follow me." he said, looking at her.

"Coming." responded Andrew, passing before her.

Diana decided to follow as well, curious about what her classmate had to tell her.

"Seriously Cassy, not need to be that frightening." muttered Andrew.

"Are you kidding ? Of course I have."

" _Cassy ?_ " remarked Akko.

The young witch knew that only friends could call her like that. Meaning that her and Andrew got closer.

" Well restrain yourself a bit. It would be improper if the staff wet their trousers."

"Snort ! That, is not my problem." she chuckled.

A room was given to each of the men, and another for each of the girls. Diana entered Cassandra's one.

"So. You said you have something to tell me." she introduced.

"Yes. How much do we have left until diner ?" responded Cassandra.

"A few minutes, unfortunately."

" Hmmm. So I'll make it quick. I have a proposition for you. I'm sure you heard about the little enterprise I created."

"Like everyone in Luna Nova. It appears that your merchandises are quite a success." nodded Diana.

"It is. And I'm thinking about creating new ones. Like perfumes or make up. I believe you can take care of that part." announced Cassandra.

Diana rounded eyes.

"Me ?"

"Yes you. You're mature enough to manage that. My father is our advisor in addition to be our lawyer. My family possess three laboratories so we can have the material and skills. Plus, your family name would be a good publicity. Not to mention … it would be a way to solve your problems." exposed Cassandra.

" What do you know about my family problems ?" asked Diana with a suspicious look.

" I have my information sources, and they're not from Andrew. Think about it Diana. And think about coming back to Luna Nova. Becoming your family head won't be of any use, and I'm sure you're aware of that."

Diana opened her mouth and closed it. She noticed it too.

"If I'm to trust you you'll have to trust me as well. So what's your story with the Hambridges? They're known to dislike our kind, and I fail to see how Paul can accept you." said the blonde, raising her thumb and index fingers.

"Oh rest assured he still isn't. I'm not allowed to tell you the whole case, but I'll give you a proof of trust. My real name is Cassandra Drakoniae Sullivan." smiled the brunette.

Diana frowned, then understood. That name was as famous as hers in the magical world.

" But … why did you hide it ?"

"Because I want to be judged for my worth and not my family's one."

It was not time for diner, as she reminded it. Diana accepted the end of the discussion for now.

The diner wasn't really pleasant for Diana, as she saw her aunt trying to sell her legacy to Paul. She ended up leaving the table sooner.

"Diana !" called Akko.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry." tempered Cassandra.

* * *

The Drakoniae followed Diana's scent to find her room. She knocked and announced her. No answer. So she decided to simply enter. Diana was sitting on her bed, turning her back.

"I didn't allow you to come in." she said with a sad voice.

"I understand it's hard for you to see your legacy vanishing that way. But let me correct you on one point. It certainly is as hard for your aunt as it is for you." answered Cassandra, leaned to the door.

" Well it didn't seem so ! How could she do this !" exclaimed Diana, turning.

"Because that's the only thing she can do to save the rest. She's a mother Diana, and she knows very well that pride won't feed her children. Pride won't make creditors back away. When you come to this extent, it means that everything else failed. And you must make a choice : cling on your pride and lost everything, or swallow it and gain time." continued the brunette, approaching her classmate.

Diana lowed her eyes. It was a real heartbreak to see those treasures offered for sale.

"But, I do agree that proposing them to the Sinister was stupid. He can't possibly seize their value."

" The Sinister ?" asked Diana.

" Hambridge senior." smiled Cassandra.

Diana had a little smile. Maybe she wasn't wrong about her aunt. Maybe she was protecting her family as much as she could.

"Still, she won't let me be the family chief." resumed Diana.

"Well you got to admit that trusting the family future, to a teenager with no experience, is not a smart idea. And no offense here Diana, but I don't think you're an experimented girl." said Cassandra.

Diana sighed. Honestly, she has no plan concerning the Cavendish's future. She never had to deal with financiers, nor sellers.

"I'd be you, I'll talk with my aunt about this. If you want to save your family, it must be together and not against each other." concluded Cassandra.

"I thank you for your concern, but I have a duty toward my family." said Diana.

"Suit yourself."

Diana had now to prepare herself. The brunette left as well, then went to find Akko and Andrew. But they weren't in their room. She looked for them using her sense of smell. What the hell with those rich people their huge houses ! It appeared that they were outside, and debating about Diana's departure. Andrew informed her that his father already left.

" So did you convince her to come back to school ?" asked Akko.

" That will be her choice." responded Cassandra.

" But she must come back ! I'm sure she didn't want to leave." resumed Akko.

"I agree with you."

"You are ?" said Akko and Andrew.

One was happy while the other one was surprised.

" Yes. In reality, becoming the chief family will be of no use and Diana is aware of that. From a practical point of view, she's still a minor and thus doesn't have any entitlement to manage family business. So what's the point ? Besides, I think it's a bit cruel to sacrifice everything at this age nowadays." said Cassandra.

"You got a point. But you know, when Diana make a choice she won't reverse it." resumed Andrew.

" Then why is she quitting school ? She came to graduate, she must have something to achieve, even if she's so gifted with magic." said Akko again.

Andrew then revealed that during a part of her life Diana was unable to use magic. However, becoming the family was her path.

" Shhh." said Cassandra.

Andrew feared a new threat. But here ? The voices of Diana's cousins reached them. The nobleman felt relieved. Oh, Cassandra would have deal with the menace, but it was still stressful. Nonetheless the trio decided to hide. And what they heard was alarming.

"Aaaah those bastards ! Lucky for them I'm not supposed to intervene." muttered Cassandra.

"But my instinct tells me you will." said Andrew with an amused smile.

"Aaaaw come on, not my type."

"Yeah right. And I'm Merlin's little brother."

Akko and Cassandra chuckled. But when the cousins and aunt disappeared they rushed to find Diana. Akko explained the situation to the attendant. Seeing she was reluctant to act, Cassandra went to the imposing doors and opened them (as easily as she was opening normal doors). Akko followed.

"Andrew you stay here !" ordered Cassandra.

The latter wanted to respond, but hold back. Instead he went to lean against the wall near the maid's chair. After a while, he noticed the curious look the old woman was throwing to him. He smiled.

"If you want to ask me something, feel free to do so." he said.

He already knew what her question was. The maid was embarrassed, and apologized. Andrew stopped her with a gesture of the hand. He said that he had an intuition about her question. The maid nodded when he pronounced Cassandra's name.

"I understand your surprise. However, there were circumstances that led a witch to enter our lives."

Andrew said no more than this. Not without Cassandra's authorization. He was thinking about the situation. Again. Once more. Its evolution. His evolution concerning his point of view about magic. It had nothing in common with before. And it took his bodyguard only two months to change it. Two dangerous, stressful months though. But somehow, Andrew didn't regret anything. Yes, now that he thought about it there have been good moments. He got to see his mother again, test broom flight and most of all, had fun. Normal activities for a young of his age. So, all of this was worthing it. He startled when he felt his cell phone vibrating. A message from Cassandra : _Diana is safe, you go back to your room._

Andrew relayed the new to the maid beside him. Then, he left the place. However, he didn't go to his room but rather outside, to where he stood with the girls a few minutes ago. Just to have some fresh air and looked at the stars. That's where he could witness the other events about Diana's ceremony. Well, a part of it. Cassandra went to him with Akko behind her.

" You're still up ?" she said, a bit surprised.

" Yeah, I just didn't feel like to sleep for now." he answered.

" Oh right ! You still need someone to border you. My bad, I forgot." teased Cassandra.

Akko snorted.

" Ha. Ha. Said the one who sleeping with a security blanket." he retorted.

" HA ! You're improving. But at least, I gave up my pacifier, contrarily to someone I know." she said.

"But not the diapers."

They continued to tease each other during the way to their bedrooms.

* * *

The day after, Diana decided to go back to Luna Nova. She thanked all the staff for their support.

"And Cassandra."

The one looked at her.

" I accept your proposition. We'll talk about the details in Luna Nova."

" Very well." smiled the brunette.

Akko went back with Diana while Cassandra brought back Andrew.

"So what's this proposition you made to Diana ?" he asked.

"It's about the little enterprise I've created. Maybe you heard about the Bewitched Candies."

" Huh ? You mean … you designed them ?" he answered, astonished.

" Correct, as well as the tricks Mischievous Witch." she specified.

"I heard about them, it's having a big success with kids, and the older ones with the candies." resumed Andrew.

" Right. So we'll add new creations to our product range. Perfume and make up."

"Well look at that ! You're really entering the world, aren't you ?" he smiled.

" You as well, but on another way."

" Yeah."

They arrived at Hambridge's manor. Cassandra went to change clothes before going to school, like Andrew. On their way back, they met up with Anton … who was roller skating. They looked at him as he passed. Then shrugged.

" He did warn us that he'll enjoy life, didn't he ?" said Cassandra.

" He so did."

Then, time to go to school.


	9. The enemy is revealed

**Finally the enemy is exposed, but it also means something else is happenning.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Anton met his grandson on the hall. It has been one week since the grandfather came back home full health. Another upset in the Hambridges' life, as Anton was enjoying this second chance to the fullest. That led him to share activities with his grandson, something that both really enjoyed.

"So, your class is having another event ?" asked the old man.

"Yes grandpa. Despite what happened last month, our teachers decided to not be impressed." said Andrew.

"I see. I also noticed that you too look different than when you came visit me at the hospital."

"Me ?"

"Yes. Your face is brighter. It's obvious you're happier now than you ever were." said Anton softly.

"Oh. Well, a wise man told me once that I live only once so I should enjoy it." smiled Andrew.

"Haha ! Glad to know you follow your crazy grandpa's advice."

"You're not crazy. Eccentric maybe, but who wouldn't be after being close to die."

"Yeah, that sure was the trigger. Well then, your bodyguard must be waiting for you. Have a good day, Andrew." concluded Anton.

"You too, although I trust you to make it good."

Anton laughed again, and watched him running outside. He greeted Cassandra, and got on the broom.

" _To think it's all thanks to a witch. Who would have known … and Andrew became quite close with her. I wonder how it will end._ "

Meanwhile, Andrew now perfectly used to fly was checking his bag for the second time. Today was the celebration of his school foundation. The students were having a ball. A school for girls of their status was visiting. Andrew sighed : so annoying. He'll gave to deal with superficials, haughty and certainly capricious girls. He closed his bag. His eyes fell on Cassandra.

"Hey."

"Hm ?"

"You know we're having a party tonight. Will you be there or in Luna Nova ?" he asked.

"You already know that someone else is taking care of you in Appleton." responded Cassandra.

"Which make me think that I still don't know who." remarked Andrew.

"That's the idea. They know I'm here and probably what I look like, even if I can be invisible."

"Huh okay. So you're not gonna attend …" he said.

The last part was pronounced in a low voice.

"Is that disappointment that I'm hearing ?" asked Cassandra, glancing at him.

"Wha- no no ! Why would I be disappointed ?" he exclaimed, his cheeks pink.

"You're the one to tell me."

Andrew turned his head. Disappointment. There was nothing to be disappointed of. He looked at her after a few minutes. Did he really sound like that ? But why ? Well, he thought about it he got to admit it certainly would be less boring if she could come. Even if she was just to remain beside him and say nothing. But he'll be alone instead. He frowned when he felt like a weight at that thought. Why was he thinking that exactly ? It's not like he'll the only man attending this party.

" _And … why am I thinking I'd like it more if she could go ?_ "

But he didn't have time to reflect. They were arriving at school. Cassandra left as soon as he entered, like usual. Now, time to go to Luna Nova. The teachers there were aware of her situation, which allowed her to leave school when needed. The prime minister himself asked for it, so they couldn't refuse. Cassandra walked in the corridors. Her path crossed Croix Meridies's one.

" Well hello Croix. How are you doing lately ?" said Cassandra.

"Cassandra. I'm fine. And you ? I heard you were on a mission again ?" responded the teacher.

" You heard well. And I heard something interesting about you."

The young girl stopped in front of her.

" Like what ?"

"Like you were the one who advised Akko to climb on the Wagandea tree."

The voice became cold. Croix winced.

" I sure hope you're not planning anything … stupid."

" You're not the one telling me what to do Cassandra. I've paid my debt by working for the SMU during ten years, now I'm free to do as I please." reminded the adult.

"Oh like it was such a terrible thing. You got the best material and could use this huge intellect of yours to the fullest. You should have seen your face when your discovered your laboratory. It sure looked like vast sadness." retorted Cassandra ironically.

" I didn't have the choice : it was the SMU or jail." remembered Croix.

"Oh come on Croix ! We both know you loved it in there ! But that's not the point. What I want you to understand, is if you're doing the same thing than in Chariot's show … this time you'll end up in prison. No second chance. And you know how it is there." warned Cassandra.

" And I'm sure you'll be keeping an eye on me, then." guessed Croix.

"We already are. I'm saying this for your own good. You're someone I respect that's why I'm remembering you a point or two. Same for Chariot : I hope you're not creating her problems."

"I don't have any special plan for her, rest assured." answered Croix.

" Hmmm, I'll do as if."

The witches parted here. Croix sighed. She knew when arriving at Luna Nova that her path would cross with Drakoniaes' one.

* * *

"Listening to the doors again, professor ?" threw Cassandra.

"Kyah !"

Ursula startled and turned herself. She watched the teenager in front of her.

"M-me ? I was just passing by." she smiled.

" Yeah right."

Ursula knew that lying to her was useless.

"So … you know Croix ?"

" Yes. For ten years."

"Oh. You met her at this … MUS or something ?" resumed Ursula.

"SMU, yes."

"What it is ?"

" You're not allowed to know for now." said Cassandra.

" Okaaay. And … I also heard you were talking about … Chariot. Do … you know …"

"I know who you are, if that's your question."

"But how ?" exclaimed the teacher.

" Simple : the SMU never lost sight of you since the moon incident." revealed Cassandra.

Ursula looked shocked. She absolutely wasn't aware she was under surveillance.

"I … I don't get it." she admitted.

"We were the one who arrested Croix after this, and who covered the tracks, as much as we could. Your friend was sentenced to work with us or to go to Asmahal."

"The prison for magical creatures." guessed Ursula.

"Itself. A hell to be more specific."

"I see. So that's the story."

"Pretty much yes. I've warned Croix to behave, because next time we won't be that clement." concluded Cassandra.

The young girl left her here. Ursula looked at her : who the hell was she ? It looked like she has quite some influence. But if she knew about her identity since the beginning then surely she'll keep it a secret. So nothing to worry about for now. Cassandra finally arrived in class. Fortunately, she wasn't late. She sat beside Akko as usual.

"Hey there. How are you doing ?" asked her friend.

" I'm fine. Overbooked, but fine. And you ? Still looking for the Words ?"

" Yes. I thought one was close, but no." said Akko.

"The Wagandea tree. Honestly Akko, I hope you learned you mustn't trust Meridies after that."

" Well, that wasn't her fault …"

"Are you kidding me ?" cut Cassandra.

Akko blinked.

"All adult witches know about this tree. How dangerous it is for them. None would dare to come next to it when its budding. Professor Croix was fully aware that it's extremely rare for the pollen to remain around for years. A scientist like her can even predict the pollination moment. But she still manipulated you to go there. She doesn't care about you Akko. No teachers would have allowed you to go. Someone got hurt because of Meridies. You. Could. Have. Been. Killed."

Akko looked at her opened-mouth. She recalled the moment when the pollen surrounded her. The fear. The fall. Lucky for her that Ursula caught her. But what if she hadn't ? She'd be dead by now. Akko shivered.

"So learn from your mistakes, and to know who your friends are. Don't let anyone use your dreams against you."

Maybe Cassandra was right. It was already so hard for her to practice magic, but if in addition she lost the little ability she had … she sighed. It was hard to believe that Croix wanted to hurt her. She was the only teacher who liked Chariot. Unless, like Cassandra said, it was to manipulate her. Damn ! Akko had difficulties to focus on the lesson. She was debating about if she should trust Croix or not.

Meanwhile and later in Appleton, the students were preparing the party : a group was in charge of the buffet, another of the decoration, the music … Andrew got off a scale. There ! All done. He looked around him : everyone almost finished his task.

"Whew ! What an exhausting thing to do. And to think it's some people trade." intervened Franck.

"Yup. But it's going to be a nice party." said Andrew.

"Hmmm, personally I hope it will be a peaceful one."

Andrew glanced at him. Just as he thought, no one forgot the museum incident. The nobleman hardly believed nothing would happen. He had seen too much during three months and a half to be optimistic. Of course it would be great if nothing dangerous happen, but he wasn't that confident. Let's just hope for it then. Two hours later, the young misses invited for the celebration arrived, all dressed in their best attire. The male students were also wearing tuxedos.

They greeted the ladies with etiquette, and got one as a partner for the party. The teachers offered them a tour. Finally, they headed to the gymnasium. Time for eating and partying. Some of the youngsters began to chat, others went to eat.

"Hey."

" What ? Problem ?"

" Where's the food ?"

The buffet was empty. Or, they made sure to arrange food before the girls' arrival. Even the drinks disappeared. One of the boys went to the teachers to report the problem.

" Professor ! We've got a problem. Our food and drinks are missing."

"Aaaah. Well that's a problem easy to solve my boy. There's nothing because … you're the food !" he answered before raising his arms.

With this, several pillars of earth emerged from the ground, forming cages and imprisoning the youngsters. Screams could be heard everywhere.

* * *

"Oh come on ! Can't we have a nice and calm event for once !" exclaimed Franck.

" _Damn ! I knew something would happen. Let's hope Cassandra will be here soon._ " thought Andrew, grabbing the bars.

Someone asked the meaning of this. The teachers just laughed. Then, their appearance changed : first, they got larger, with armours, brown skin and big canines coming out their lower jaw. Evil yellow eyes and an awful scent. The girls screamed.

"What the !" exclaimed one of the boys trapped in Andrew's cage.

"Andrew … please tell me your bodyguard is already aware we're in trouble." muttered Franck.

"Cassandra." answered Andrew, low voice.

"Well my brothers ! What do you think of the buffet here ?" said one of the creatures.

Shouts of victory responded.

"We're gonna feast tonight. And take revenge for our failures."

Andrew opened his mouth. So that was them. The unknown enemy who trapped his home and tried to kill him. One of them approached him.

"And we'll begin with you. You've been a real pain in the ass, foresta … hey wait a minute."

The beast smelled him.

" You smell like a witch. What does that mean ?"

"Yes, I have the odour of a witch. Because she's my bodyguard. Plus, she's a Drakoniae so if you don't want to get badly hurt, you'll release us and leave." responded Andrew.

How in hell did he get Cassandra's scent on him, he didn't know. But he hoped that her clan's reputation would frighten those monsters.

" Drakoniae ?" said the creature with fear.

The others beast heard it too, and made a step back.

"What should we do ? I don't want to fight a Drakoniae."

"Coward ! We knew it'll come to this. Well' fight them and take control of this country as planned. Once all the witches are killed it's gonna be a piece of cake."

"You should listen to the boy, guys. I doubt you're fully prepared to face the Drakoniae's clan." said someone inside the cage.

"Oh really ? But once we'll have replaced each one of you, no one will be suspicious. Then, we'll kill your fathers, and we'll have enough power to get rid of every witch." said he monster, coming to the other side of the cage.

"So that was your plan all along. Thanks for the information but …"

A huge arm covered in dark fur pierced the beast's chest.

"You should have really listened to Andrew."

"Gurgh !"

The creature fell behind, a huge hole in the chest. The cage bars exploded, and another beast exited. It was a wolf. A giant wolf, all black and taller than the intruders.

" Is that … a werewolf ?" asked Franck.

Andrew understood it all. The other bodyguard … the wolf growled. His opponents unsheathed swords and axes. Then with a roar the wolf rushed to the intruders. He grabbed a hand armed with an axe, crushed the head between his fangs and used the corpse as a mace. The others attacked all together. But as they were about to reach the wolf, a powerful blast hit the four of them. Andrew heard a screeching metal, typical of a sword being unsheathed. Finally, he saw the newcomer and felt relieved. She was there. Cassandra fought against two opponents at the same time. Blood sprung everywhere. One of the beast tried to escape. He arrived next to the nobleman's cage. Cassandra jumped high. Turning herself in the air, she downed her feet right on her adversary's head. Which literally got smashed.

The Drakoniae stood up, before coming to the cage where the werewolf exited. The latter turned back human and approached.

"Oi boy, how about you stop being in trouble ?" made Cassandra to Andrew.

" Ha, I know you'll get bored otherwise." he smiled while exiting.

"Oh how nice of you to be concerned about my boredom. However, let me suggest you to try something else 'kay ?"

"Hi Cassy." greeted the werewolf.

"Hi Ronnie." she replied.

The young man introduced himself to Andrew. Cassandra went to free everybody else.

"Ronan Thornsbury, member of the SMU."

"Oh, nice to meet you. So you were the one in charge of me in school." said Andrew, shaking his hand.

"Right."

"So what's the story here ?" asked Franck.

" Earth Goblins. Our arch enemies. We were wondering if they were still alive. Looks like they captured some of your teachers, took their place and trapped you." summarized Cassandra.

"Only six of them though. No big deal." added Ronan.

" And what now ?" wondered Andrew.

" Now … I'm afraid we're on war."

That's when the school director and others teachers arrived. They paused when they saw the creatures' corpses inside. Everybody already left the place.

" What is the meaning of all this ?" asked Mr. Blackwell.

"Simple : you've been infiltrated, and attacked. By Goblins. Ronan, did you discover how did they get in here ?" responded Cassandra.

"Yes, and it's a funny one. Remember the knight who founded this school ? Sir Edern Appleton? Well he wasn't the founder, actually. As told in the legends, this knight defeated an evil magician and got this land in reward. The truth is, the magician was a fellow knight who contracted an alliance … with Earth Goblins, to ensure his domination on this land. Edern defeated him with the help of a witch. A Drakoniae, by the way. She sealed the bad knight's soul in a golden goblet while her partner claimed the place. This school was forming knights, probably to prevent Goblins from emerging again. I inspected the place, and found an ancient passage sealed underground. They came from here, and I bet it's a passage to their realm."

" Then you mean … others can arrive ?!" exclaimed Franck, in horror.

" They can and will. Goblins are rancorous and consider defeat as an offense." added Cassandra.

"Well in that case, we'll chase them." declared Blackwell.

" Don't you even try. Earth Goblins can use magic, one that gave them the control of earth. They'll render your weapons useless." warned Cassandra.

" Nonsense ! You underestimate the power of our modern weapons young witch. They're more efficient than your outdated magic. Besides, no one gave you the permission to enter our school so get lost or I'll arrest you !" retorted the director.

"Director please, I'm the one who called her here. She saved the lives of everyone here, with the help of her friend. And I believe they know what they're talking about : I've seen what magic can do, and it can truly overwhelm science. We're not safe in here anymore, and not even in our own houses. There's only one solution to me." intervened Andrew.

He turned to Cassandra.

" We seek asylum to Luna Nova. If others agree with me, will the witches welcome us ?"

" I'll ask my director."

" WHAT ?! I certainly won't allow this ! Not in my lifetime !" shouted Blackwell.

"But dad I think Andrew is right ! We ourselves have been attacked, I've witness it !" tempted Louis Blackwell.

"Those were just some terrorists, it had nothing to do with magic !"

* * *

Andrew decided to take control. He walked toward a goblin's corpse, picked a decapitated head and went outside. There, he interpellated his classmates.

"Listen you lot ! As you saw we've been attacked by magical creatures. This wasn't their dummy bullet. You heard what they're trying to accomplish : conquering our country. I'm sure it wasn't the first time for some of you as well." he said loudly.

Some of the youngsters lowered their eyes.

"It means only one thing : those creatures have declared war on us. They attacked you in your own house, without being detected before. They can use magic. They can disguise as someone you know, as our teachers for example. Or a friend, or a relative. And you won't suspect a thing before it's too late. They can be everywhere, except in one place." he continued, this time brandishing the head.

His classmates had a horror movement.

"That's why given the circumstances, I'm suggesting you to ask with me asylum to the only beings that can truly protect us. Asylum to Luna Nova."

"The witches ? You mean … us going to their school ?" repeated someone.

"Correct. I also learned that our school is connected to their realm. They can come back at any time. It's more than likely that they know our faces. We don't know the extent of their realm nor their number. They can emerge anywhere. Excepted Luna Nova. I'm asking you to think about you, and not what your parents would want. It's YOUR life."

Andrew ended there and dropped the head. The boys were exchanging glances, chatting between them.

" This is utterly stupid ! We're gonna handle this in a matter of minutes, and no one will go elsewhere !" intervened Blackwell senior.

"And what if what Cassandra said is true ? What if they can turn our own weapons against us ? They're made of metal, and metal come from earth. If they can control anything that comes from it, you're done for." retorted Andrew.

"I'm with Hambridge !" exclaimed someone.

A young man got out of the crowd and went next to him. Andrew didn't know him, but he nodded.

"Me too. We don't know the possibility of magic, but I'm sure they're vast." said Franck.

"I'll come too. I saw how the witch handled the giant dragon the other day. I know I'll be safe there." intervened another one.

The half of the students joined Andrew. The other didn't know what to do.

"This won't be ! I order you to stay here ! Don't let this corrupted witch brainwash you !" shouted Blackwell again.

"Corrupted ?"

Cassandra was behind him, her aura all out.

"Coming from a politician this sure is rich. But fine. We'll let you face a slaughter, then disgrace and shame, if that's what it takes for you to realize how WEAK and POWERLESS you are." she said.

"And we'll be watching your fall with great delight." added Ronan.

Blackwell just gritted his teeth.

"Those who are still smart enough to ensure their security follow me. I'll contact my school and access your request." she resumed.

"Thank you, Cassandra." said Andrew, walking beside her.

"That was the best idea. Finally going out of your father's shadow, I'm' really impressed !" she smiled.

Andrew just smiled. His bodyguard got in touch with her headmistress and her council. She explained them the whole story. The adult witches were horrified to learn that Earth Goblins were back. They exchanged glances. Finally, Miranda Holbrooke spoke.

"Very well miss Sullivan. We thank you for warning us about this danger. I allow the Appleton students to be sheltered in our school. You can bring them. I'll send Professor Nelson and Callistis to help you. We'll be preparing a part of Luna Nova for them."

" Thank you very much, director."

The director nodded, the discussion ended here. Andrew was relieved. Cassandra surely had a backup plan, in case of refusal, but he preferred that one. He reported the new to his classmates, who welcomed it with the same feeling. Cassandra went on the air, to signal her presence to her teachers. Five minutes later, Nelson and Callistis arrived.

"Only half of them ? What the hell are the others thinking ?" said Nelson, fists on her hips.

"They don't know who to believe for now. But don't worry, soon they'll be begging for our help." responded Cassandra.

" And what about their director ? Did he let them go without difficulties ?" added Ursula.

"Pfah ! Of course no. Only the smartest ones are here."

The witches deployed huge carpets destined to transport the boys to school. Ronan parted here, saying he'll be reporting the case to the SMU. The boys sat on the carpets with apprehension. Andrew went behind Cassandra on her broom. When everyone was ready, they flied off. At first, they were afraid, but then astonishment succeeded it as they went through the Ley Line. Then, Luna Nova itself. The night has fallen, and most of the students were in their room. The boys were conducted in a part of school prepared for them. The teachers were still working on it when they arrived.

" Young men, follow me please." said Finnelan.

" That one doesn't look very friendly." made Franck to Andrew.

" I know."

Badcock informed Cassandra that the headmistress wanted to talk to her.

" I'll see you tomorrow Andrew. Try to sleep."

" Fine, see you tomorrow."

The young witch headed to the director's office. On the way, her cousin Emily met her.

" Hey there. I just received the report from my mother." she said.

" Yes. Looks like you were right : Andrew was the main target so they can access the country's rulers." responded Cassandra.

" But now that they're exposed, I believe we're on war with them again. What happened to the boys ?" guessed Emily.

" A half of Appleton school is here."

" SERIOUSLY ?!"

" Totally. I brought them here just a few minutes ago with Nelson and Chariot. They asked for asylum."

"Whoah. They got a good idea I'm surprised."

The cousins arrived at the headmistress' door. Cassandra knocked. She and Emily entered.

Miranda Holbrooke wanted to know everything. The prime minister asked for a special authorization for Cassandra to fulfil her mission, but didn't give much details. Emily decided to take from here. The SMU allowed them to tell all that was necessary. Cassandra completed with her own details until tonight's attack.

" So I see. Quite an interesting story. You should have told us you were descendants of Ann Draekis. But back to the topic. Tomorrow morning I'll inform your fellow students of the situation. We'll also talk to the boys about how this cohabitation will happen." she declared.

"Are you going to speak about Earth Goblins ?" asked Cassandra.

" I think they're too young."

" With all due respect director, one never protects anybody by lying or hiding a danger. They must be prepared. We're on war you can be sure of that. Besides, how did you plan exactly to explain the Appleton's students' presence here, when everyone knows they despise us ?" intervened Emily, a thumb above her shoulder.

"Hmmm you got a point here. Boys and girls will mingle at one time or another. Especially for eating or the library. Fine, I'll tell the whole truth." decided the headmistress.

" Concerning both of us, we'll surely have different missions so we'll skip classes. Up until now I've managed to not be late, but this will be different." warned Cassandra.

"I understand fully. But if we're on war, then I don't know if the exams will even occur."

That was all. Time to go back to their room.


	10. Life in Luna Nova

**Astonishing new for our little witches. Let just hope that the cohabitation will go well.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The following day, the headmistress convoked all the witches in the dining room to report the news. As soon as they knew that the Appleton's students were here, they all let a surprised and very synchronized sound. But the rest of the news was worrying. From now on, hanging out to town was forbidden.

"B-but how am I going to find the Words now ?" wondered Akko.

"Are you serious Akko ? Can't you guess it will have to wait ?" intervened Emily next to her.

" But what if one is close ?"

"Akko. If you want to die so badly I can kill you. Because that's what Earth Goblins will do to you if they catch you. They don't care about your age or skills, all they see is that you're a witch, and as such you must die." said Cassandra.

Akko shut up. This was a big problem, but she wasn't that careless. To think a war was now going on … there were goblins in here as well, but it appeared that they were different. The headmistress ended her speech about the new rules.

Later, Diana found Andrew at the library.

" So it's true. You really are here. I wouldn't have believed it if it didn't come from the director." she said.

"Hello Diana. To be honest, I'm still having trouble to believe it myself. To think that one day we would land here of all places." he responded.

Diana sat in front of him. The young man closed the book he was reading. The blonde noticed the title : history of magic.

"Don't tell me about it. But I'd really like to know your version of the story now."

Andrew agreed to explain it all. Diana rounded eyes as and when, rolled them when she heard how it went between her classmate and Andrew's father. And finally, the frightening party.

" Hm hm. All of us know about Earth Goblins, we study our conflicts with them in our History of magic classes. It's the only species we failed to make peace. And now, it's happening again." she said.

"Yeah. But I'm pretty confident with the Drakoniaes at our side." resumed Andrew.

"I know right. They always were the ones to fight, they're our warriors. Apart from that, how are your classmates doing ?"

" Most of us were hoping all of this was a nightmare. We managed to sleep thanks to soothing potions your teachers gave us. But we don't know what we'll do from now on. No professors followed us here, not to mention that six of them are probably dead. I'm their representative and it seems that Cassandra is yours." announced Andrew.

"Maybe we'll find teachers who will accept to replace yours." she suggested.

" That'd be great indeed."

" Yes. But is it why you're reading History of magic ?" asked Diana, showing the book.

"Mostly to occupy myself and trying to know the Earth Goblins. The headmistress warned there's goblins here as well, but they're not the same." revealed Andrew.

"Right, those here are Sylvan Goblins. Pacific."

"The others in revenge, seemed to be brutal, greedy and warlike." added Andrew, rising the book's cover.

Diana nodded. Humans were food nor slaves, witches enemies to be slaughtered. Franck arrived at that moment, with a defeated face. He greeted Diana with a sad voice, his chin on the table. His friend asked him news from the others.

"As well as we can be. Today, the prime minister will inform our family about the situation, and we'll be delivered clothes and everything. I've got to say that they're also pretty curious about the school."

"Hm hm. Well the headmistress already gave us a tour."

"Yep. Aaaah and here I was thinking that goblins were like those in Harry Potter." sighed Franck.

"Do you have any report from your school ?" interrogated Diana.

"Nop. Nothing at all, too early I suppose." replied Franck.

"Which makes me think : Cassandra said that ordinary persons don't stand a chance against Earth Goblins. What's your opinion ?" asked Andrew.

"Completely true. They can control metal, so they'll just stop bullets like they would do for an arrow or a cannonball. And then …" responded Diana.

" So if they send soldiers there, it will be a massacre ! What should we do ?" exclaimed Franck, straightening.

"What do you think we can do concretely ? Cassandra warned him, but since it's related to magic Blackwell just won't listen. He's convinced he's more powerful than magic. Had he lived what I lived, he wouldn't think it anymore. Let's just hope Louis will manage to convince him." said Andrew.

* * *

During the following days, the boys were adjusting to their situation. It appeared that teachers from Appleton finally arrived. After all, they could still continue their job which was better than nothing. The fact it was happening elsewhere was just a detail. Basically, boys and girls only met during meal times or at the library so to not disturb everyone's habits. Only Andrew and Franck dared to speak with girls. Hambridge was always in the company of Cassandra. They reported news to each side as representatives, or just study together or chat while strolling. Just like at Hambridge manor. Sometimes Akko and her friends joined. In sum, it was peaceful.

" Hi there Andrew." said Cassandra one morning.

She sat in front of him.

" Hi Cassy. Your lessons are over ?" he smiled.

"Correct. So, it has been two weeks since you're here. How are you feeling now ?" she asked, taking some books out of her bag.

" Well, quite good actually. Life here is pleasant, food is good and above all, nothing scary happen. Except from your little comrades that turn around me I like it here." he responded, while writing.

" What's so surprising about them revolving around you ? You've got a lot of charm, and made quite an impression when you first came here." she simply said, opening a book.

" _She … she thinks I've got charm ?_ "

A little further, Hannah England looked at them with contempt.

" They don't leave each other do they ?" said Barbara.

" Well, it's a habit of them apparently. They're used to be together everyday since four months after all." responded Diana.

She rose her eyes, then frowned and straightened her head.

" _Did he … just blushed right now ?_ " she thought.

That was right, Andrew's cheeks were ruby. Diana blinked. Without knowing what they were talking about, it could mean everything. So the blonde just shrugged and got back to her homework.

"Any news about the situation outside ?" asked Andrew, self-mastered again.

"The SMU has requisitioned one of our teacher, Croix Meridies. She worked for us before coming here. She sent some magitronics in order to determine the number of Goblins. According to her firsts estimations, there are at least a thousand of them." announced Cassandra.

"Wow that much ?"

"It's less than some centuries ago. We're also using special cameras to spot disguised Goblins. We located five of them and killed them. As far as I know, the citizens aren't informed yet, but rumours are spreading." she continued.

" Okay. And our families ?" asked Andrew.

"Safe. Relocated in our domain in a small village we're building. Your father and the others are … well facing a crisis."

"Huh ? What crisis ?" interrogated Andrew.

"They're dealing with the stupidity of one of them."

Andrew frowned, failing to see the point here. Behind Cassandra, a woman approached.

"Cassandra, you're summoned by the headmistress. Follow me please." announced Ursula.

" Right. See you Andrew."

"Bye."

He watched her as she followed her teacher. The stupidity of one of the ministers … five minutes later, a shadow appeared on his notebook.

" Hey Andrew."

"L … Louis ?" exclaimed Andrew.

Louis Blackwell gave him a forced smile, and sat in front of him. His classmate noticed he looked pale.

"Well for a surprise. What are you doing here ?" asked Andrew.

"The same thing as you. My father sent me."

Andrew blinked. What ? His father, one of the fiercest opponent of witches sent his own son in Luna Nova ? Was this the end of the world ? Hambridge waited for an explanation.

"Your little witch was right Andrew. My father sent a group of soldiers in Appleton undergrounds. Well trained and skilled soldiers, the best of the best. It should have been a piece of cake. Sadly it was but for their adversaries : they stopped bullets half the way, dismantled guns and didn't even react to toxic gaz. It ended up just as she predicted : a real slaughter." began Louis.

Andrew remained silent, a cloud on his face.

"But one of them survived just long enough to report the disaster. The thing is, he had a relative among us. He learnt God knows how that someone warned my father about the inevitable failure. That all of this could and should've been avoided. He reported it in social networks. The other soldiers' families asked for my father's resignation. He did it two days ago." resumed Louis.

Andrew remembered Cassandra's words : Blackwell would know shame and disgrace. He was powerless to deal with Goblins and he learned it the hard way. Louis described what followed : manifestations in front of their house, throwing eggs at them, graffities and so on.

" Louis I … I'm sorry to hear all that. I don't know what to say."

" Because there is nothing to say. He listened to his pride and contempt over reason and here we are. By the way, the rest of school arrived with me, just an hour ago. They were convinced by my father's disgrace and the slaughter." added Louis .

"Hm hm. I wonder how things are going to develop from now on." said Andrew.

"I don't know. Before I leave, I heard there were several cases of Goblins attacks . Personally, I think it's just a matter of time before the population is aware."

The discussion ended here. Two hours later, Andrew went outside. Cassandra was already there, waiting for him. She was still teaching him tai-chi. They got in position.

"You didn't tell me that the rest of my school arrived." he said.

"Because I learnt it while going to a meeting." she responded.

"Ah. Well I chatted with Louis Blackwell, I suppose you know who it is."

"I especially remember the idiot who serves as a father to him."

"Right. Well it went just as you said it would : he resigned from his workplace." announced the young man.

He glanced at her, just to see a sadistic smile on her lips.

* * *

"Are you glad or is it me ?" he said, stopping.

" No I am. Seeing his disgrace was really delightful. His son must feel ashamed too, right ?"

"Cassy, this isn't funny. You should have seen him : I really felt sorry for him."

"Get back to your position. Well I sure as hell don't. I recall he tried to torture two of my comrades, two friends by the way. Do you even realize what that means ? They could've been killed ! So hell yeah I'm overjoyed by what happened to them !" she retorted.

"Oh come on Cassy. For what I saw you've always provided me good advices, which mean you're pretty wise for your age. You know better than let hate dictates your behaviour. Louis learned from his mistakes, and probably changed his mind about witches." pleaded Andrew.

Cassandra stopped her movements. Then after a while she closed her eyes. The young man looked at her.

"Aaaah you're right. Blaming the son for the father's mistakes is as stupid as it is useless. I even recall him trying to convince Dumbass senior." she sighed.

Andrew smiled.

"Yeah. So I guess you won't cause him trouble ?"

She faced him, then sent a flick in his nose.

"Ow ! I really hate when you do this, you know !" he exclaimed, a hand on his nose.

"And I really hate when you take me for an idiot ! Did you really assume I would attack him ? Who do you take me for, a savage ? I never intended to hurt him unless HE makes a wrong step !" she shouted.

Andrew knew he made a mistake. That was an insult.

" Well no … I know you're not. It's just that …you know."

"No I don't. So please enlighten me." she said, crossing her arms.

" It's nothing really, I didn't mean to offend you." he answered.

Ugh, that was just worse and worse.

"So you really thought I would beat the crap out of him ?! This is how you view me, someone who can't control her anger ? Just to you know, given what I am, if I couldn't do that your father would be long dead and your house heaps of rubble !" she exclaimed.

"I never said that and of course I know you have control on yourself."

"Oh then maybe you believed that I would curse him ?"

" Cassandra, don't make me say what I didn't say." tempered Andrew.

"You didn't say it you thought it. Which is even worse. So sorry, but I'm going to my room."

"Cassy wait !" asked Andrew.

"Leave me alone."

Andrew slapped his face. So much for relaxing. He blamed himself : it did sound like he didn't trust her. As far as he knows she might had issues with Paul but it was all words. He sighed. Better going to sleep as well.

The day after, he quickly noticed she was avoiding him. And that made him sad. He triturated his food more than he ate it.

"Something's the matter Andrew ?" asked Franck.

Louis was with them, sat next to Franck in front of Andrew.

"Hm ? No I'm fine, I was just thinking."

They ended their breakfast and went to class. For the whole morning Andrew spaced off. During lunch, he looked around and kept watching a specific point. Busy talking, his friends didn't notice this time. During the afternoon, the young man tried to focus. Why in hell was he even preoccupied, he thought while walking to a class. That's true, everything was fine now. Well almost fine. So … he was there with his reflection when suddenly the window a bit further exploded. Two forms emerged and crashed on a cushion in the wall to the right. Everyone startled and some boys let a cry of surprise.

" Ow … Akko …next time Constanze want to add a motor on your broom … just say no please." said Cassandra, straightening.

Akko was on the back, stretched arms and spiralled eyes.

"Eeeeheeeeeh …" she just moaned.

" Cassandra !"

Andrew rushed to her and crouched. Akko regained her senses and sat. Her friend tried to stand up.

" AH !" she yelled.

Looking at her ankle she saw a piece of glass stuck. Andrew told her to stay still. He took of his bow tie, ripped off a part of his shirt before taking the glass out. Then he made a bandage. Akko apologized a dozen of time during the care.

" We must take her to the infirmary, lead the way Akko." said Andrew.

On that, he just lifted the wounded brunette on his arms. Akko looked with opened-mouth, then remembered her friend needed treatment.

" Oi Andrew ! I can walk on my own." objected Cassandra.

"No you can't. And if you think I'll stay idly by while my friend is hurt, you're really wrong young lady. Now let's go."

"But this is nothing ! I got worse wounds at your house if you remember !"

Andrew ignored her. He hurried Akko to speed up. So they ran in the corridors. Unfortunately, the end of classes for witches happened at that moment. They had to slow down.

" Oh boy !" moaned Cassandra.

Now everyone could see her in the arms of the most handsome boy of Luna Nova. Great way to make rumours. But she wouldn't complain. Eh, frankly, that wasn't so bad in fact hmm ?

" Eeeeh ? Why is he carrying her ?"

" Aaaaaw she's so lucky !"

" Come on, out of our way !" said Akko, pushing other girls.

Diana and her friends went out of class at this instant, and Akko pushed Barbara.

" Hey ! What do you think you're …" she protested, making a step forward.

" Sorry !" said Andrew loudly.

Barbara just had time to step back. Hannah looked at him opened-mouth. Then, she clenched her fist. Meanwhile, the trio finally arrived at the sick bay. Once there, it was up to Akko to explain the situation. Apparently the young girl was still having trouble to fly, so one of her classmate decided to help her with a special broom. Alas, she lost control of it and missed several times to badly injure herself. Cassandra tried to stop her, until a window took care of the matter. However, Cassandra managed to grab her so she wouldn't strike head first, but feet first. A spell prevented them to hit the wall, which could have worsened it. The nurse put a cream on the brunette's wound, then sent Akko back to class after curing her.

* * *

Andrew looked at his bodyguard. He was relieved to learn her wound wasn't serious. It'll be all healed in an hour. He finally took a breath and came closer.

"Cassy … about what I said yesterday evening … I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But … it's true you're a bit … impulsive." he begun.

"Whoah. Apologizing by making a new reproach. You sure are an expert at his, aren't you ?" she replied, disillusioned tone.

"Ugh ! No no ! That's not it, not at all. I'm just … agh. You're so complicated !" he exclaimed, hands around the head.

" I'm not. You just suck with excuses."

Andrew let out an exasperated moan.

"Okay, let's try this again. I apologize for insulting you if you felt that way. I was a bit worry about your reaction toward Louis, after all he and his father share my father's opinion about witches and you …"

He stopped, closing his eyes. There he goes again. Cassandra blinked.

"No. That's not it. I was afraid you wouldn't hold back this time, not like at home."

"So you're saying I don't have any control with people who insults witches." she summarized.

" NO ! Oh Goddamnit ! Do you even understand what I'm trying to say ?" he exclaimed.

"Actually, no because you're fucking clumsy." she said with a little smile.

"Then help me !"

"Are you blonde or what ? How about you just say _I'm sorry_ ?! It was fine until the _I don't want to hurt you_ part."

Andrew sighed. One point for her : he was really clumsy when it comes to apologize. She shook her head. It was quite funny to see, but better not let it become an habit.

"I understand your reaction though. For most of the time, you've seen me on fighting mode, which don't leave any room for diplomacy or patience. That's why you have the impression I'm always gonna smack someone. Plus up until now, I've been dealing with blockheads whom just won't listen just because I'm a witch. So I have to force them to hear me." explained Cassandra.

Andrew considered those words. Said this way effectively …

"But I also know the calm side of you. The supportive one. A soft one even."

" Huh ? When in earth did you see that one ?" she asked, surprised.

"I saw the stuffed animals on your bed. The first time you opposed my father for my sake." he confessed.

Cassandra's eyes became fiery. Andrew feared he made another mistake so she would resent him even more. But the dark apples of the eyes got back to normal.

"Very well. Excuses accepted. But next time, do better than this ok ?"

"So we're still friends I take it ?" he smiled.

"Of course you dummy. It'll take more than that for me to stop consider you as a friend."

The young man smiled larger. Later on that day, they met for dinner. Cassandra could feel all the looks of her classmates on her. Suddenly, the drakonic aura just spread and she watched them with anger. Most of the girls reached by it immediately turned head. Cassandra pulled her chair and sat in an authoritarian manner. Andrew sighed softly.

" Fighting mode as usual eh ?" he said ironically.

" Ah ah." she said smiling in return.

They were then joined by their mutual friends : Akko, Lotte and Sucy for Cassandra, Franck and Louis for Andrew. Franck noticed his friend looked better.

" _Oh oh ! So that was it. I bet he quarrelled with Cassandra yesterday. It's the only girl around here he really talks to. I saw his sad face, and how devolved he was during class. And now, the bright face. This surely means they reconciliated._ " though Franck.

Soooo … how does he views her exactly was all the question. But Franck was going to follow this with interest. And apparently, just like everyone in here. They continued to eat and chat. Cassandra pulled out her phone, which surprised her friends.

" How come you have a cell phone ?" asked Akko.

" My thoughts exactly, I thought you couldn't even use it." added Louis.

"Usually we can't inside the school, but I have special permission. I must stay in touch with the other Drakoniaes outside." said softly Cassandra.

"Drakoniaes ? The warrior clan ?" repeated Lotte.

" Oh so you know us."

"Us ? You mean … you're one of them ?" responded the ginger.

" Yes. My real name is Cassandra Drakoniae Sullivan. I'm sorry but I must go." she announced.

"Something's wrong ?" asked Andrew.

She looked at him, unreadable face. Hambridge had then a part of the answer. She'll tell him later, and surely there was a problem.

"Could be."

The young witch left the cafeteria. She used a teleporter device once on the corridor.

" So that was it." said Lotte.

"What ?" asked Franck.

" Well you see, some of us noticed that Cassandra seemed to possess an unusual strength. One day, we even went on a tug-of-war duel with her. There were five of us and five robots. Ten persons on one side, and Cassandra all alone on the other side. And she won." told Lotte.

"Wha ?!" said Louis.

"Exactly. She was holding the rope with a single hand. We pulled aaaaalll we could, but she just wouldn't budge. In the end we all fall. Now I know why. Drakoniaes are rumoured to possess an unbelievable physical strength, the same as a drakonic, which as you know are already huge." added Lotte, looking at her friends.

" What's a drakonic ?" asked Akko.

"You already saw one. Fafnir is a drakonic. A dragon species, older than the dragons one." answered Sucy.

Akko's fork just fall. Wha … Cassandra was having the same power as him ?! No wonder they lost that time ! She also recalled what Emily said to her : of course she would lose. Ten persons were nothing for a drakonic, even with robots among them. So for someone with their strength … Louis asked it was the same beast that attacked them at the museum. Andrew nodded. His classmate opened a big mouth. Which made him smile.

* * *

Night have fallen for two hours. Andrew was at his room's window. Just like witches, boys were now occupying a chamber with three persons since the rest of Appleton's students arrived. So he was with Franck … and Louis. The blonde asked for it, feeling closer to the dark-haired young man. From where he was, Andrew could see the entrance to the Ley Line. But it was off. No one was coming. Franck announced it was time to sleep. So his friend straightened and close the window. Cassandra hasn't come back yet. What could take her so long ?

The next day, when they arrived at the cafeteria he immediately looked for her. There was already a file of witches. But he didn't manage to catch her presence. If she was here she'd come to him right ? Andrew put his tray, and was about to sat when a young girl approached him.

"Hum … err … he-hello." she said shyly.

" Oh ? You're one of Diana's friends aren't you ?" guessed Andrew.

"Yes ! I-I'm glad you remember me, I'm Hannah England. I … you see I … I've made this for you !" she exclaimed, brandishing a little package.

It was small, like a box and packed in a patterned tissue. Andrew blinked, then took it.

" By the way, have you seen Cassandra this morning ?" he asked, putting the package on the table.

Hannah stiffened. Then she just shook her head. Andrew thanked her, and sat. Hannah went back to her table. She watched Andrew opening his package. Franck in front of him looked quite interested. His friend pushed the box to him. Louis was invited to help himself as well. After a while, Hannah frowned.

" _Why isn't he tasting it ? I've spend my whole yesterday afternoon making those biscuits._ " she thought.

The breakfast ended without Andrew touching the biscuits. Hannah looked sad. Just before class, the headmistress came and asked for everyone, including the boys to wait. She had an announcement to make. Croix Meridies arrived, quite tired.

" We received news from the outside. You all already aware of the Earth Goblins return. We made you a special lesson about them three weeks ago. According to the Drakoniae clan, they have waged war on us again." began Holbrooke.

" I've been with the clan these last days, investigating on them. Yesterday, they made a prisoner. We managed to extort information from him. The Goblins had prepared for an invasion of the city. To achieve that, they used an ancient and forbidden spell, at last for us witches. They've awaken the dead." announced Croix.

Those sentences caused a ruckus among the youngsters.

"In case you don't know, the dead outnumber the alive. The city has been evacuated behind Luna Nova, which will from now on act as the last defense of the humans. Drakoniaes are still fighting them at this moment. We're also looking for a spell to break the Goblins' one." added Croix.

"We have called former students to help us in this conflict. The defenses of Luna Nova are going to be strengthened. No need to tell you that you're strictly forbidden to go outside of our domain. News will be relayed to your families don't worry." continued Miranda.

Andrew raised his hand.

"Excuse me madam, how about ours ?"

" We're in touch with all the ministers. We'll prepare a room for you to chat with them this morning." said the headmistress.

Finnelan arrived to announce the arrival of other witches. The headmistress nodded and dismissed the students. These latter of course, commented about this information. The war was now official, no one could deny it anymore. Andrew checked his cell phone. Nothing. Croix went to Akko, and asked her to come along. Ursula saw them and followed them.

"Akko, the Drakoniaes head family asks for a meeting with you." she said.

"Me ?" said Akko, surprised.

"Yes you. You're the shiny rod owner, and she thinks we'll need its power." revealed Croix.

" What the hell Croix ? Are you gonna involve a young girl in a war ?" exclaimed Ursula.

" I'm not the one who made the request, Ursula. Had you met the Drakoniaes' chief you'll know you can't really refuse something she asks. And we're all involved, anyway. You can tag along if you want, though." responded Croix, with a tired voice.

"It's okay I'll come. I want to help if I can." said Akko.

"Akko, you don't realize what you're talking about. War is an horrible thing." warned Callistis.

"But Cassandra and Emily are fighting aren't they ? They're of the same age as me, yet they're on the battlefield. I want to help my friends." objected Akko.

"It's up to her to decide anyway. We'll discuss this with them. Now come." concluded Croix.


	11. This war of ours

**Akko gets a little overview of what a battlefield is. Meanwhile, Andrew makes a discovery.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Emily brought down her hammer on the ground. It opened a large crack on which the dead fell. Then the young one closed it. She threw her weapon at her left. The hammer crashed heads of a dozen dead people before getting back in her hand. Cassandra made her sword shine, before casting a spell :

" Furious swords."

Dozens of light swords rushed, cutting everything in small pieces.

" Phew ! There sure is distraction lately." commented Emily.

" That … too many to my liking however." responded her cousin, sheathing her sword.

Having cleaned the zone for now, they got back to the Magical Special Unit, using a teleporter device. Like a lot of their comrades, they were exhausted. Five minutes later, Cassandra heard a familiar voice :

"Cassy ! Emily !"

" Oh ! If it isn't Akko." responded Emily.

Their classmate arrived in front of her. Cassandra was laid on an armchair, in the rest room, a mug full of chocolate in a hand.

" How are you doing ? I heard about the dead arise." said Akko.

"Totally exhausted. We've been doing nothing but fight them for hours." responded the dark-haired one.

She waved her hand at Croix and Chariot.

" You should go back to school my daughter. They can need you there." said a voice.

A woman appeared behind her. Tall, dark hair just like Cassandra, brown eyes. Full of majesty, radiating of power.

" No they don't, and you know it." responded Cassandra, annoyed.

"Still stubborn as I can see." smiled the adult.

" It's in the family."

Lucy just sighed softly, then turned herself to the guests.

" Hmm ? Why is a teacher here exactly ?"

" I'm Ursula Callistis, Akko's mentor." introduced the young woman.

"I know who you are. Doesn't explain your presence here. Oh well, not that it matters anyway." continued Lucy.

Ursula startled. It was true … she came in the place where everyone knew her real identity. Where they've been watching her.

"I came because I'd like to know why are you involving such a young girl in a war." said Ursula.

" Actually, I'm the one who suggested it." intervened Cassandra.

" Even so, you're not without knowing that the shiny rod can only be used by its owner. We … need the light it possesses to eradicate the threat we're currently facing." added Lucy.

" But … she doesn't know how to fight, I can't allow this !" objected Ursula.

Croix knew what was next. Lucy approached closer and grabbed Callistis by the arm, dragging her along a bit farther.

"Listen to me : you have no word to say in this matter. You're her teacher, not her mother. I don't care if you feel guilty about what you've done to her. But look at this." she said with a cutting tone.

She was holding a tablet with images of the outside. Corpses were roaming everywhere.

"Do you think us careless ? I'm a mother myself and I'm not happy with my daughter fighting. But I also know, that we'll need all the power we can to end this. Otherwise it'll be way worse. Akko will decide what she wants, and you, you'll get back to Luna Nova."

That's how Ursula understood Croix's words. She was literally crushed by this woman's aura. She couldn't ignore the power irradiating from her. Lucy for her part, lost interest in her and went back to the girls. Akko was wondering what could have been the discussion between them. Lucy stopped before her. The Japanese swallowed. This presence … it was worse than Cassandra.

"So. From what I know you're Kagari Atsuko, the current owner of the shiny rod. We've worked on a spell that can bring them back in their grave, but the power of light is essential and the most powerful is the shiny rod's one." explained Lucy.

" I want to help !" immediately said Akko.

" Now don't rush young lady. This isn't a game. We'll ensure your safety of course, but you'll have to be conscious of the danger."

" I am. I never thought it was a game. This is a war. But if I can prevent people from being injured, or deprived from their home, then I want to join in." said Akko.

" Very well. Your help is precious."

"Akko !" called Ursula.

"You're still here ?" retorted Lucy.

" I'll bring her back." intervened Croix.

" But !"

" Chariot. Don't oppose her you lack the strength to do so." said Croix, low voice.

* * *

Now, it was time to plan the counterattack. Croix's magitronic devices were tracking the signature of the Earth Goblins magic. It should lead the witches to the catastrophe epicentre. The path will be made by air. Croix worked on new day shade coats : those ones were now able to rend body temperature undetectable. Once where it began, the Drakoniaes would break the spell and Akko's wand will add its power.

"And then everything will be over ?" asked Akko.

" Only this battle I'm afraid." responded Lucy.

Akko nodded. Of course, it wouldn't be enough to win the war. Which made her wonder what will be next.

"Once it's over, say hello to me to the others. I just texted Andrew though." said Cassandra, putting her phone on a box.

"Okay. Will you accompany me for that mission ?"

"Do you really need to ask ?"

"Tee-hee."

Meanwhile, Andrew's phone vibrated. The young man's heart skipped a bit when he saw the sender. Then he sighed discreetly in relief. She was fine. Tired but fine. This morning was different for the Appleton's boys : they will contact their family. The path to their village wasn't safe yet, as it was crossing Arcturus forest and its beasts. But since more citizens had come, Luna Nova was working on it. The witches had prepared a special room, which would serve to stay in touch with the ministers' headquarter. There were several little spheres levitating above a table. Some teachers were here, to explain how to use them. Andrew sat before one of them. He announced the person he wanted to contact and its location. After a few seconds, a message appeared saying the connexion has been made. His father's and grandfather's faces showed.

"Hello Andrew !" exclaimed Anton, behind his son.

"Hello grandpa." smiled the one.

"Isn't this amazing ? It's like talking through a computer."

" Yes. So, how are you doing ?"

" Good morning. We're fine, son. And I hope it's the same for you in this school." responded Paul.

" Of course. It's actually nice in here. Peaceful, less austere than my school."

" Ha ! I knew he'd like in there." said Anton.

" And how are things from your side ?" continued Andrew.

"Well, not so well. Our soldiers are overwhelmed by the corpses outside. It appeared they can't be killed easily. They're very fast and insensitive to bullets, let alone they had a big physical strength."

" Of course you can't kill them ! They're already dead !" exclaimed Anton.

"Without the witches help … I don't know what would befell us. Which make me think … is Cassandra next to you ?"

"No she … wait. Did you just call her by her name ?" asked Andrew, surprised.

"Yes I did. So she's probably with her family. Next time you see her, tell her I'm sorry for my behaviour. It seems I was wrong about witches." confessed Paul.

"About time you realize it ! How embarrassing." made Anton.

He rose his eyes to see Andrew's surprised expression, and laughed.

" O-okay dad. I'll transmit it." he smiled.

Paul thanked him, and declared he had to go back to work. The transmission ended here.

" Hey pal ! How did it go with your relatives ?" asked Franck, once outside the room.

"I think the end of the world is close."

"Say what ?"

" My father actually remembered Cassandra's name, and even asked me to apologize to her. He also said he was wrong about witches."

" We're doomed."

"Totally. I'll wait to announce it to her, I don't want her to fall from her broom."

" Hahaha ! So true !" laughed Franck.

Louis came out as well, and they lead to their classroom.

" So how's your father Louis ?" asked Andrew.

"Still the same. He was glad we could talk, and relieved I was not mistreated here. But he hasn't recover from his disgrace. I've found him emaciated." responded Blackwell.

" Only time will help him. I hope." said Andrew.

"Me too. It was nice of the witches to allow us to talk to our family. Looks like we were really wrong about them." resumed Louis.

"And too bad we had to learn it the hard way."

" By the way, any news from Cassandra ?" asked Franck.

" Yes, she just texted me before I entered the room. She's fine, but tired."

Franck looked at him for an instant, making his friend asks what was the matter. Franck wanted to say nothing, but he couldn't resist teasing Hambridge.

" You were worry, weren't you ? This bright face when you said that."

" Of course I am. We're friends. I would worry if it were you as well. We're on a war after all, anything could happen." responded Andrew.

"True … but I can't help but wonder if you'd worry the same way."

"What ? I didn't even know there were different ways of being worried." said Andrew.

Franck didn't answer. Of course there was. It only depended on the importance of the person. But surely he didn't realize that yet. One in the library, Hannah went once again to talk to Andrew. She asked him if he could speak with his father, if he was fine. To which Andrew responded with a laconic tone. Hannah asked him if he would be interested in having lunch with Diana and her.

"That would change." intervened Franck.

"I don't know." answered Andrew, quite hesitant.

Franck wondered if he should insist. It was obvious that he would have said yes immediately if his dear bodyguard asked. The young girl was trying to get Andrew's attention, and Franck didn't want to give her false hope. So what should he do ?

* * *

Meanwhile, the witches were on the road to end the dead invasion. Akko went with Cassandra on her broom. Emily was flying to their left, Lucy at their right.

"You broom is quite comfortable." said Akko.

" Yeah, I made it myself. I was always in pain with an ordinary one."

The brunette was following a direction given by what looked like a GPS, hooked to her broom's handle.

" Do you think there will be guard where we're going ?"

" Oh certainly."

"Hey, what's that sound ?" asked Emily.

Cassandra heard it too, while Akko couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly, Cassandra made a violent swerve. A huge maw gushed forth very close to them.

" What the heck is that ?" yelled Akko.

" DRAKON !" shouted Emily.

The huge beast downed a little, and seemed to look for its prey.

" Don't make a sound ! It can't see us, but can hear and smell us." warned Cassandra.

Akko was terrified. The drakon looked like a giant snake, but with so much more teeth. The beast looked like it spotted them. The reptile opened his maw and sent a jet of liquid. Lucy avoided it. But the building behind her got hit. Several windows and a part of the wall just melted. Emily took advantage of its distraction to get closer. She hit the drakon so strongly its head went to crash on another construction.

" Just go !" yelled Lucy.

" Ngh !"

Cassandra obeyed. Akko looked back : two other Drakoniaes, such as Emily's mother were attacking the drakon. The creature got beat three times before she lost sight of it.

" This is bad. Goblins are controlling the most dangerous beasts. Surely we'll run into other surprises." said Cassandra.

"Are you sure they'll be fine ? Maybe the shiny rod can help." said Akko.

" I can only hope. But it was here to prevent us from reaching our goal. We can't afford to fight everything."

The witches convoy continued its road. Further, Cassandra spotted and smelled something. It was a dead jumping to them. Lucy came and placed herself next to the girls. Akko just yelled in horror. It was all ... decomposed, bones could be seen and not to mention the scent. In an instant she fully realized what was happening. That it was all real.

" You want to join ? Very well." said Lucy.

She grabbed the corpse by its ankle. Others were coming, and the Drakoniae threw hers right to the newcomers.

" We have to hurry !"

The witches increased their speed. Cassandra unsheathed her sword and launched her special attack. It cleared the path, but they had to fly higher.

" We're going to lose track of magic if we get higher !" said Cassandra.

" Let me handle this ! It's time to use the shiny rod !" intervened Akko.

"If you can do something, then try it !" responded Lucy.

Akko took the wand. She closed her eyes, begging the power of the stars to help her. Then invoking the shinning arc, she armed it while Cassandra went down. A crowd of dead was forming. Akko shot right in it. A light arrow exploded inside the group of dead, whom let a cry of pain before disappearing.

" Well done Akko ! Let's hurry before the next barrage."

They exited the town. At least, they would able to see obstacles more clearly.

" Are we there yet ?" asked Akko.

"Almost."

"That's why we must fly lower." intervened Lucy.

" Eh ? But why ?"

"So the Goblins won't see us arriving for afar." said Cassandra.

They get down and flexed at the height of a car. For a moment, nothing special happened. They were closer to their goal. But the Drakoniaes knew it was just the calm before the storm. Even Akko doubted the peace would last. On the horizon, a column could be seen. Cassandra used her drakonic sight : there were runes on that.

"Cassy watch out !" shouted Akko.

Vines were rushing to them. Cassandra managed to avoid some of them. But they grew even more numerous, to finally catch the broom and their owner. Akko rolled on the floor.

"Cassy !" she yelled.

The vines were attempting to choke her. But the young Drakoniae let a roar before ripping the vines could only look, shivering and paralyzed. No ... she had to do something. But her body refused to move. Lucy manage to escape, and none of the vegetal could hold her back. Suddenly, a wave of fire spread all around them. Raising their head, the trio saw Emily, her mother and two other Drakoniaes. Just in time. Cassandra nodded to them, before running to one looked petrified.

"Akko look at me. I said look at me." ordered Cassandra.

The hazel eyes met the dark ones.

" You're doing well. We're gonna end this and you'll be back to school in a matter of minutes. I know you got courage and determination Akko. You're safe with me, don't worry. Now, tahe deep breath." said Cassandra.

Akko nodded and breathed deeply. Then, she agreed to continue and picked up the broom. The witches managed to escape, burning the vines or tearing them apart.

"I can see Goblins there ! Careful everyone !" announced Emily's mother.

"Let's strike first ! Girls, you begin the ritual while we occupy them !" ordered Lucy.

"Got it !" answered Emily.

The three Goblins on the floor were clothed differently from the others.

"Those must be their priest or something. They need to remain close to the spell epicentre to fill it with magic. Meaning if we destroy them, they shouldn't be able to cast that curse again." said Emily.

The three witches landed behind trees. The adults approached, when the Goblins priests rose their arms. A minute later, a cloud approached. The Drakoniaes jumped out of the trajectory. Columns of dead gathered to form a gigantic being.

" Seriously ?" made Emily.

"Are they going to be able to defeat that thing ?" asked Akko.

" We can only hope. As for us, we must defeat the Goblins. Akko, shoot an arrow to them then to their creation. You'll also begin the ritual." said Cassandra.

The witch immediately invoked the shining bow. Cassandra and her cousin got ready while Akko armed. The Drakoniaes rushed as soon as she shot. Akko shot another arrow to the giant dead. The explosion that resulted allowed the adults to intervene and to get the upper hand. Cassandra arrived close to a Goblin and cut him in two. Emily crashed the head of a second one. But the third caught them in thorns. They shouted in pain. Akko, who already disposed three candles, armed her bow again. However, Emily casted a spell that freed them. Akko launched her arrow, hitting the Goblin. Cassandra took advantage of it and killed him.

" Guys ! You okay ?" asked Akko.

" Continue the ritual Akko ! Now !" yelled Cassandra.

Emily and her cousin drank a healing potion. Akko put the last two candles. Then her friends traced a pentacle.

"I feel vibrations. Surely other Goblins are coming." informed Cassandra.

They hurried to trace signs. After that, the three young witches took place in the middle of the pentacle, face to face and hold hands.

"By the power of the sun, the light and the stars, we cancel that curse." began Emily.

"Mother nature, I invoke you. Take back your children in your heart, allow them to rest in peace once again." continued Cassandra.

"By the power of life and our purity, may the order of things, the balance between life and death return to normal." ended Akko.

They recited a Celtic incantation. The candles flames grew brutally, the pentacle gleamed. Lightening rushed from the pillar built by the Goblins, fighting what tempted to cancel the curse. Akko tended her wand. The shiny rod emitted light which reinforced the spell. After an instant battling the curse, the pillar exploded. The dead disappeared.

* * *

The next day was the day of sport for the Appleton boys. Race, athletics and fencing lessons. Apart from the latter, lessons were outside. Some of the witches went to see them. Boys and girls were slowing mingling together now. Even if one of them got most of the attention. The racing group ended its race. Drenched, the boys went to refresh themselves to outdoor washrooms.

"Here." heard Andrew.

A familiar face was tending a towel.

"Cassandra ! You're back !" he exclaimed joyfully.

" Yes. Some rest before another mission." she responded.

Andrew took the towel and wiped his face, while she leaned her back to the washrooms.

"So what happened ? You've been missing for three days." resumed Andrew.

" We fought the dead and managed to bring them back underground."

"Ah, then it's a good new. Were you hurt ?" he inquired.

" Apart from being pierced by dozens of thorns, not really." she said in a funny tone.

" What ? Oh my god, that's awful ! Are you sure it's a good idea to wander here instead of resting in your room ?" worried Andrew.

"I'm perfectly fine, and a tough girl, you should be aware of it by now. Hmm … it fits you well those little bangs around your eyes."

" Eh ? Oh, really ? My hair is just messed up." he responded, cheeks a bit tinted.

" I don't think so. You look less dour that way. Anyway, this isn't over yet. Goblins had also released drakons, we met one on our road. Who know what other creatures are on their side." resumed Cassandra.

"I see. I suspected this conflict would last. Here, other witches came to install protections. We're in touch with the ministers. Their headquarters is on Luna Nova domain." informed Andrew.

" Good. Hey is it me, or are witches and Appleton students mingling ?"

" No no. We're taming each other." smiled Andrew, looking at other teenagers around.

"Whoa. Just when you think you've seen everything."

"Don't tell me about it. Well, I must go change clothes, shall we meet for lunch ?" asked Andrew.

"Yes of course, as usual." responded Cassandra, stretching.

A moment later, the two of them were reunited around a table. Andrew asked about her mission. Farther, Hannah watched them with envy and a bit of sadness. He looked so different when he was with her … his face was joyful, bright, he smiled … while when she talked to him Andrew seemed indifferent. Just like when he first came here. Why ? Could it be that he… unbeknownst to her, Diana was having the same thoughts. She observed Andrew. The way he was looking at his friend …

" … and now, all the streets are clear. Well then Andrew, that's all for me. I'd like to check the shields placed on the school." announced Cassandra.

" Huh ? Wait, you're leaving already ?" he said, surprised.

" I'm finished after all."

" Oh, then can I … come with you ?"

"Fine by me. Just finish your plate, I'll wait outside."

She left, and he ended up his meal. He met up with her two minutes later. Cassandra led way to the outside. Once there, she rose her head.

" Hmmm … not bad. Could use some of ours spells, though."

" What do you see ?" asked Andrew.

" Barriers. If you use your magical glasses you'll see them."

" Oh. Alas, I let them at home. Didn't have the time to bring them." he said, nostalgic.

" …"

Cassandra went back on the inside. A while later, classes started again. The young girl found them quite relaxing, for once. The afternoon went peacefully. Then at the end of the day, she met up with her friends. Andrew's last lesson ended one hour after the witches' one. One in his room, he found a little bag. Inside, a pair of glasses. Guessing what it could be, Hambridge went outside his room. Then, he got back in a classroom, now empty.

"Oh hello there my child !" exclaimed Irina.

"I knew it. Hi mom !" smiled Andrew.

They chatted a while, exchanging news. Irina revealed that Cassandra invoked her here, something her son suspected. He felt his heart beating faster, but decided to ignore it. Irina announced she'll visit the school while he was going to dinner. Once in the cafeteria, he found Cassandra sat with her usual friends and her cousin. She turned her eyes on him. He thanked silently, she answered by a little smile. Later, the Drakoniae met with her cousin on the tower used for flying lessons.

" So ? Got any interesting news ?" asked Cassandra, arriving behind her.

" Our forces destroyed a Goblins' battalion today. According to our spies, Goblins are recruiting among magical creatures. Griffins, the three species of dragons, some werewolves packs, fairies … not all of them are willing to break our treaties. Fairies are definitely on our side, just as griffins. Werewolves and dragons although …"

" They already went on a bigger physical confrontation ? But we should have been here !" exclaimed Cassandra.

" It involved Ronan's pack, our griffins' clan, and four of our cousins, that's all. It happened in the city park, against sixty Goblins." specified Emily.

"Still, I hope we'll be able to participate again. I won't stand being shelved."

"I know right. Same for me."

Cassandra sighed. She'll probably have to discuss the matter with her mother. The young girls stayed silent for a moment. Finally, Cassandra went back. On her way to the rooms, she found Andrew.

"There you are. No Tai-chi tonight ?" he asked.

" Aaaah I knew I had forgotten something. Did you wait for me ?" she responded, slapping her forehead.

"Well, when I saw you weren't there I texted you. And since I didn't get an answer I looked for you."

"Damn, I'm sorry." she said.

" No problem. I practiced while you were gone. Although it's less … let's say funny all alone." he confessed.

" True. Same for me." smiled Cassandra.

She passed next to him, while Andrew turned himself a bit suddenly. That's it, it started again. He felt … weird. His heart had beaten faster when he said Tai-chi wasn't nice when practiced all alone, and especially when Cassandra agreed. It became recurrent those last times. He glanced at her while they were walking.

" _It happens when she's around. But why ? Did something change between us ?_ " the young man wondered.

* * *

The question intrigued him the whole evening. He was still thinking about it when he was in his bed. The following days, he decided to pay more attention to his feelings. What he felt when he greeted his bodyguard, when she left for a mission, when she returned, when they chatted … of course he was quite distracted by this questioning.

"Andrew, is everything okay ?"

The young man turned to this voice's owner. Diana was standing behind him. He blinked.

" Yes why … why are you asking ?"

" Because you're unusually distracted lately. Everyone is wondering why." she responded.

" Everyone ?" repeated Andrew, surprised.

She nodded.

"If you feel like talking, I can lend an ear." she resumed, turning at the same time.

Andrew looked at her.

" Actually !"

Diana stopped, and looked at him.

" I … I'd like to talk about something."

They went for a walk outside. Andrew hesitated to confide. But he has a feeling he could do it for once. He had a hunch Franck would just tease him, and he wasn't in the mood for it. Plus, he and Diana have known each other for a while. So why not. That's how he begun to tell how weird he felt since some days now. The circumstances. Diana got a smile as and when he was speaking.

" … and so, I don't know what to think of it." he ended.

" Are you sure about that ?" she asked, smiling.

" Well yeah. I've never felt that way before."

"That, I can confirm. As I can tell you just don't want to admit what you're feeling." added Diana.

" Huumm … why wouldn't I want to admit it, although it's what I'm trying to understand, pray tell ?" asked Andrew, disillusioned.

" Very well then. I believe … that you … have simply a crush on Cassandra."

Andrew stopped, rounded eyes. Then it happened again : heartbeat increase, short breath, burning cheeks.

" No ! I … I-I-I don't !" he protested, ruby.

" Oh yes you do. Come on Andrew : you're always together. And you're different with her than with other girls. Take Hannah for example. You did refuse to eat with her earlier, as you refuse everything else that come from her or from any other girl. And how to explain what you feel otherwise ?" specified Diana.

" But I … it's …"

Andrew stopped, fingers on his mouth. Soooo … that was it ? He was feeling that way because … he has a crush on his bodyguard ? He … fell in love ? Diana looked at him half-amused, half with pity.

"You'll probably need some time to accept it. But I can tell you one thing : everyone else in school noticed it too."

"WHAT ?!"

"What's so surprising ? You're crazy popular so every girl has her eyes on you. We're all following your story like a tv show."

"Ugh !"

" I'm also pretty sure most of your classmates are aware." continued Diana.

"That's it, I'm gonna hang myself. I'll be back." he announced.

" Is that necessary ?" asked Diana.

" What, hanging myself ?"

" No, coming back."

Andrew looked surprised, then laughed.

" That's the kind of thing Cassy would say." he added, with affection.

"Probably, you know her better than me. Anyway, think about what I said. There's no shame in being in love."

Andrew blushed again. They went back to the inside. Lunch break was over. Later on that day, he went outside during recess. Franck waved at him to signal his presence. Andrew turned to join him, when his eyes caught Cassandra sat on a bench with her cousin. She repelled a long bang of hair, and smiled to him with a gesture of a hand. He responded, feeling his heart speeding. Ah … that again. Happened to be true then. When he joined Franck, he noticed Akko's presence. That one was narrating the battle she went in for the boys. According to her, it was one of the most terrifying experience. Andrew sat next to Franck.

Akko detailed what the dead looked like. Her audience looked disgusted. Then she explained how the Drakoniaes fought a drakon, described it by the way, then their battle with the Goblins priests. Akko was admiringly of the warriors : they never seemed afraid nor they lost their cool, always seemed to know what to do ...

" Well, they're well trained. But when I think about it, it's amazing what Cassandra and Emily went through. They're of our age, but they're so brave and mature." said Lotte.

"You said it ! I'm proud I could help them." exclaimed Akko.

Andrew smiled before her enthusiasm. Yeah ... Drakoniaes were something.


	12. I'll wait for you

**The war is now official for everyone.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

" _How could've this happen ?_ " thought Andrew, shaking his pen.

He spent the whole evening and the morning after reflecting on what Diana said. He was having a crush on Cassandra. Andrew Hambridge fell in love with a witch. Of all people. That must be a joke. The ring announcing the end of his class interrupted his thoughts. The young man gathered his stuff, then got out. He couldn't help but think about his situation again. He walked in the corridor, completely oblivious of his surroundings. Girls greeted him but he didn't even notice them. He arrived outside. There, he found a bunch he collapsed on. The weather was still fine. Andrew put his forearm on his forehead.

" Cassandra …" he muttered.

" Yes ?"

He saw her face just above him, her hair surrounding him.

"WAAH !"

He jumped and almost fell off the bunch.

" W-w-w-what are you doing here ?" he exclaimed, his heart beating so much he thought he'd lost it.

" Ohmmm … I'm studying here." she said, an eyebrow frowned.

"I mean why are you scaring me that way ?" he corrected.

"I wonder that as well."

" Ugh ! You and your damn habit of moving in silence. I almost had a heart attack."

"That I saw. The question is why, and why did you call me ?" asked Cassandra.

Ooooh craaap ! Andrew suddenly wished he could teleport himself just like a witch.

" I … was wondering if the link was still functioning here." he answered with a smile.

Fake smile, true lie.

"Why wouldn't it work ? I didn't remove it." she resumed, with surprise.

" Just to know."

Cassandra looked at him with suspicion. Andrew changed topic by asking the reason of her presence. The young girl announced the arrival of her clan. He immediately looked serious. The Goblins were planning a real battle, face to face. So Drakoniaes were to reinforce the defense here, then to form a battle plan.

"So … are you going with them ?" questioned Andrew.

" Of course I'll go."

" Do you really have to ?"

" What is wrong with you today ? We'll need all our strength to end this war. No need to even ask." she said.

" I am perfectly aware we're on war. It's just … I don't want something to happen to you, is all."

He blushed when said that.

"That's nice of you. But us Drakoniaes have a strong protective instinct. My whole family will be there. I'll end up crazy if I don't go. There's also people here I must protect. Witches … and others." she smiled.

Andrew turned his head, blushing again.

" Hey Andrew, are you okay today ? You're acting weird." she worried.

Oh f*£& !

" Y-yes ! I-I must go. Franck, waiting, class project, all this."

Aaaand he left quite fast. Cassandra sighed. She had other things in mind for now. Hambridge leaned against a wall, his heart pounding crazily. He tried to calm down. Funny, but the last time he felt that way was when the Lovelove Bee had stung him. But this time it was for real. No bee, no spell involved. It was his true feelings. His feelings for a witch. Oh, when his father will have wind of this … Andrew sighed. Again, what he should he do ? Being irritated with this question and the torment of his feelings, he set to go to the library, hoping to find there a book which will allow him to forget all this for a moment. So he went there. He looked at the books stored there.

" _Hm ?_ " he thought.

Andrew pulled out a book. It was … about Ann Draekis. The founder of the Drakoniaes, the dragon slayer witch. Darn, he went here to forget about them for five minutes, not dive in their story. So he put the book back. Let's seeeee … ah, maybe that one, stories about a witch explorer. That would do it. Andrew chose a table and sat to begin his reading.

* * *

One hour later, as he was totally immersed in the story, he heard a hubbub around him. Little by little others came in to say something to their comrades. Andrew rose his head. Something was happening. He caught sight of Louis, not far away from him. Andrew closed his book and approached him.

"Is something the matter ?" he asked.

"Not really. Apparently, we're having guests."

"Guests ? Like who ?"

"Dunno."

"I'll go check it out. Wanna tag along ?"

" Well why not. I've got nothing better to do." said Louis.

They led to the dining room, following the gathering of witches. The young girls went to see who had arrived in their school. Being taller it was easier for the boys to have a look.

" That's … that's the Drakoniae clan !" said Andrew.

Most of the heads around turned to him.

" The what now ?" repeated Louis.

" Drakoniae. The warrior witches, Cassandra's family. Our main force in this war. I completely forgot she told me they were coming." explained Hambridge.

He noticed Lucy, carrying a spear, talking with the headmistress.

" I heard about the Drakoniaes. It seems they have dragon blood in their veins." said a girl.

"Drakonic." corrected Andrew, despite himself.

Cassandra was there, behind her mother with her cousin.

" So, is it true they possess superhuman strength ?" asked another girl.

"Yes." answered Hambridge without taking eyes off Cassandra.

The witches seemed impressed. There weren't only witches over there, but also werewolves, as Andrew could guess seeing Ronan, probably fairies judging by the clothes … the meeting ended, and the clan was coming to the exit. So everyone cleared road. The Drakoniaes exited without caring about people. Cassandra only glanced at her friend. Andrew frowned as he saw her getting away. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, but vesture of the SMU.

" Wow. They sure are scary." commented Louis.

"Typical of the clan. And you haven't met the leader."

Hambridge felt like going after them to know what was going on. After a debate, he moved. He found them outside, the witches hand in the air. Andrew remarked Ronan, then decided to come to him.

" Hello Ronan."

" Oh hi Andrew ! How are you doing since this charming ball at your school ?" smiled the wolf.

"Much better, I got to say. And you ? What brings you here ?"

" I'm fine for now, and for what brings me here … let's say that the scent of war became stronger than ever." responded Ronan.

" The … scent of war ?" repeated Andrew, puzzled.

" Yep. This is it. We're going to fight the Goblins head on. We're reinforcing the protections here before going with other witches from here and there. Up until now, it was just skirmishes, but they have gathered their main force. So in one word : nor we win … or the country is doomed." specified Ronan watching the witches in action.

Andrew felt like the ground under his feet just opened. This was it. War … real war, real fight. He felt safe in here so it seemed unreal. Maybe his fear kept him from fully realizing it. Maybe his bodyguard seemed so strong that he believed nothing could possibly defeat her. But now, no more denial. The enemy was numerous this time. A whole army. He looked at Cassandra. She was going. He wanted to go to her, catch her and lock her in her room, preventing her from going to a battle she might never come back from. Why did she had to go ? What was her own mother thinking ? Cassandra was still a teenager, too young for a war. He had to do something. He had to ! Unfortunately for him, his body was like stuck in the ground. He couldn't move.

The Drakoniaes ended their spells. Time to leave. They gathered and walked. Ronan said goodbye to Andrew before joining the group. That awaken him. He called his friend and ran to her. Cassandra said to continue to her family, she'll catch up.

" You're really going to fight ?" asked Andrew.

"Yes."

" But … you're too young for a war !" he exclaimed.

"You didn't think that when I was appointed to protect you." she noticed.

Andrew opened his mouth. Point taken. He never really thought about it, since she had always shelved him from her fights. Andrew knew Goblins were real, that they wanted to conquer the country and kill every witch. But … it seemed far until now. Now the war was at his door. It couldn't be avoided anymore.

"Don't go. Please." he breathed.

Cassandra smiled softly.

"I have to. That's my duty."

" Your duty, until now, is still to protect me. I still need you around me. So, you must stay here." he objected.

She smiled larger.

" _I am_ protecting you. I'm protecting everyone by going. They're the ones behind the mess you went through during months, and I'll make them pay for that."

" That's too dangerous."

" It has been since the beginning. I must go now. I'll see you later. Take care of you."

Cassandra touched his shoulder gently, before turning and leaving.

" I'll wait for you, and if you don't come back still in one piece you'll have me to deal with !" he said.

"Sounds interesting !"

Andrew watched her until she disappeared from his sight. Then he sighed and got back inside. She left. Left to battle in a war. The most dangerous event of all. And he couldn't do anything but wait. His steps brought him back to the library. His book was still here, but he didn't feel like reading for now. Instead he sat, or rather collapsed on the chair.

"Hey." he heard.

Franck was here, looking concerned.

" You look terrible, did something happened ?" asked the blonde.

" Cassandra just left with her clan. They're going head on with the Goblins. Like in a real war." confessed Andrew.

"Oh. So this is ? Final confrontation you think ?"

" I don't know. Somehow I hope."

Franck frowned. He had never seen his friend looking so worried. Andrew must really hold Cassandra dear. He sat next to him.

" It's okay. She'll definitely come back."

Andrew lowed eyes without answering. He was scared. Afraid for her. When diner time came, Andrew didn't show. He just stayed at his window where he could see the Ley Line entrance.

* * *

In the city, the battle had already begun. Emily was running in a street. She jumped on a wall after casting a spell, continued running for a while then jumped again. She landed in the middle of Goblins. Her hammer hit the ground, creating stakes that pierced her opponents. The Drakoniae moved to avoid any counterattack. However a shout behind her informed the young warrior of an enemy arrival. A screeching sound resonated, and a Goblin fell cut in two.

" Earth wrath." announced Emily, raising her hammer.

" Furious swords." added Cassandra.

A downpour of lightening rocks and swords gushed, decimating dozens of adversaries.

" Gee ! We keep killing them and more are coming !" said Emily.

"The night is about to fall. We should join the others." responded Cassandra.

" Oh shit !"

A volley of arrows was coming. The girls just had time to create a magical shield. Suddenly, the ground under their feet cracked. They fell in the subway station.

" Ouch ! You okay Cassy ?"

"Urgh ! I'll do as if."

Having a hand on the floor, Cassy perceived vibrations. Oh no, don't tell me a train was arriving !

" Crap !" exclaimed Emily.

Vines emerged and imprisoned them.

" That's … not good." resumed Cassandra.

"Like hell we're gonna be crashed ! RAAAAAH !" roared Emily.

She broke the vines and ran to what was coming. And it was a train indeed. His highlights switched on, trying to blind the Drakoniae. But Emily saw that coming. Creating a protective shield before her which acted as giant sunglasses, she rushed to the train. An awful metallic sound filled the place. Cassandra broke her vines while Emily was running. Other Goblins were here, pointing their arrows at her. When suddenly, a wagon crashed them.

" You gotta try harder than this to got us Drakoniaes." warned Emily.

"Let's go before others arrive." said Cassandra.

They climbed on the train to get out. Sounds of battle were coming from everywhere. The witches got on their brooms and decollated.

"That's one hell of a mess." noticed Emily.

Buildings under them has taken serious damages, cars were upside down, ground fissured. Cassandra saw werewolves fighting against each other. So, some of them joined the Goblins after all. Farther, she spotted a drakon. The beast was pitched. It appeared people were clinging on it. One of its eyes was ripped. The drakon had a very painful roar before collapsing. Eyes were its weak point, the only part of it not protected by scales more solid than titanium.

" Cassandra ! Emily !" they heard.

" Cousin Leana." responded Emily.

" There you are ! Your mothers sent me to check on you." announced Leana.

" We're fine, well as much as we can be in the middle of a war." said Cassandra.

" How are things going ?" asked Emily.

" It's hard to tell. I'd say we're on equal strength. They're numerous, which counterbalance our strength."

" We need more allies, or a way to tip scales in our favour." intervened Cassandra.

"That we know. The question is what or who." replied Leana.

Little by little, sounds of battle ended. Time to regroup and count the dead. The witches flew to a camp located in the forest. The landed before two guards surrounding a huge tree. One of the guard pointed a device on each of them. That was a control to know if they were enemies in disguise, or cursed by them.

" Perfect. You're good to go." said a guard.

Leana led way. She touched the trunk. An opening appeared, that they crossed. Inside, the Witches' army. Fairies were busy healing wounded people, with some of the Drakoniaes. Cassandra noticed her mother, in the middle of the camp.

" There they are !" exclaimed Sacha, Emily's mother.

Lucy went to hug her daughter. The four witches went inside a tent. The youngest reported their battle.

" You've done well, both of you." commented Lucy.

" Thanks mom, but what are we going to do from now ?" asked Cassandra.

" Finding other allies is an idea, although we already ask to all of them. Maybe we can try again. That's why I'm also thinking about sending you two to Luna Nova. Go to the Arcturus forest. Magical creatures intend to gather in order to debate of their position in this war." announced Lucy.

" So you want us to intervene there, and convince them to join us. Well, let's tempt it." agreed Cassandra.

" Hoping the Goblins will give us time to go back." said Emily.

" They will. They too have to regroup to form strategy like us. Which make me think that it's possible you meet them at the gathering." replied Lucy.

" So when are we leaving then ?" asked Emily.

" In two days. That's when the meeting will happen." said Sacha.

The girls nodded. For now, they were going to help with the healing.

At school, Andrew finally decided to go sleeping. He waited for three hours, but the Ley Line remained off. He could have bet on it. The following morning, he met Diana at the cafeteria. This one noticed his pale looking. The girl suggested a stroll during the day, so he could talk to someone of he wished. Hambridge thanked her and accepted. They'll chat after lunch.

" So, did you finally admit your feelings for Cassandra ?" asked Diana, once outside.

" Humm, well I'm still having trouble to accept that I've fell in love with a witch. But I do recognize that … I'm worried about her. Knowing she's probably fighting while we're quietly here …" he replied.

" Yes I know. I'm also concerned about how it'll end. But we have to trust the Drakoniaes. And you … continue to work on what you feel." smiled Diana.

" Hmph ! I don't know … it's true that Cassy took care of me like no one else since my mother. I'm happier than ever thanks to her. She also revealed the best parts of me. But I can't help but wonder if that was just part of her work."

" I don't think so. Her job was to protect you, not befriend you. That wouldn't be useful for the mission, so why would she do it if not by kindness ?" objected Diana.

" True … then again, our relationship was supposed to be professional. I mean, even if I have feelings for her, she probably just thinks we mustn't be more than friends. Cassy told me she met some of her friends during missions, so what if I just one more ?" continued Andrew.

" You won't know unless you start to court her."

Andrew blushed.

" Right but … you see, usually, I don't need to court girls as they're naturally attracted by me. However, Cassandra is really different from every girl I've met. She's younger than me but went through so much. I wonder how many missions she already accomplished. She's strong, brave, composed, mature, scary most of the time although it's just an appearance. Once you gain her respect you can trust her to support and help you. And me … I barely dare to contradict my father. What could she possibly like in me ?"

"Well, if she befriended you it surely means she saw something worthy in you. For how long have you two been together now ?" asked Diana.

" About six months. It feels like more, our lives sure have been busied."

"You don't say. Huh ?"

Franck was running to them. He stopped before them, a bit out of breath, before announcing that reporters were covering the war. It was broadcasted just now. Andrew followed him inside Luna Nova. A giant magical screen was installed in the dining room by students. And on it, a drakon in a street. Facing the beast, a little shape was approaching. The reporters were on a helicopter. The cameraman zoomed.

" Hey isn't that …" said Louis.

"Cassandra." answered Andrew with a strangled voice.

* * *

" It's a young witch ! She came to face that monster !" exclaimed a reporter.

" Isn't she a bit young ? And why is she alone ?" added his colleague.

On the screen, the drakon dived to her. Cassandra blocked him by the teeth, then turned brutally its head, overthrowing it.

" Wow ! " said the journalist.

Cassandra pulled and sent it against a building. The beast straightened and roared. Cassandra replied the same way : her roar was as loud as her opponent one.

" Hey look, the monster is hesitating. Looks like he understood he's facing a tough opponent _._ "

But the drakon pulled it together. He crawled fast to the girl. And this one responded by using what Andrew recognized as dragon claws. It hit the drakon at its head, making him deviate from its trajectory. Cassandra arrived to send him a powerful kick. Her adversary rolled.

" What an incredible strength ! I didn't know witches were so strong !"

" Of course we are ! What is he thinking ?" exclaimed Akko.

Her exclamation made some of them around her laugh. Back to the fight. Cassandra was avoiding throws of poison. Then she punched the drakon, sending it backward again. She even broke some teeth. Realizing he was about to be defeated, the drakon decided to retreat. Alas for him, Cassandra wouldn't let him. She caught it by the tail. Roaring, the reptile turned its head in order to bite her. That's how the Drakoniae sent its tail right in its jaw. It allowed her to land on the muzzle. Then she rushed to an eye she croaked, then pulled out. Despite the drakon's blips, she went inside his head. The drakon shouted awfully, before collapsing, dead. Cassandra went out, completely red. A spell cleaned her.

" I am … speechless _._ " commented a reporter.

" _That's my Cassandra._ " thought Andrew with pride.

As Cassandra was getting away, other beasts came. Those were horse sized lizards. Cassandra stopped. Then she unsheathed her sword. A second later, all the newcomers were mincemeat. The Drakoniae resumed her walking. Precisely when a horde of Goblins emerged, riding the lizards, surrounding her. But before any of them could move, something crashed them. The dead drakon. Cassandra was lying on the floor, on purpose. Another Drakoniae went to help her straightening. An adult one Andrew didn't know. A reporter whistled, impressed. Unfortunately, it wasn't over yet. A giant hand made of earth emerged and tried to smash the witches. Those just had time to block it.

"Oh no !" exclaimed a reporter.

Stake of earth rushed to them. Andrew wanted to scream but it remained stuck in his throat. How would they be able to dodge that ? That's when the woman kicked Cassandra out of the hand. Then she rushed to other side. A spell broke every stake while she was running. A terrifying roar resonated. The Goblins sent pile of rocks to her, all in vain. The Drakoniae crashed them with her fists. Once in front of them, she literally slaughtered them bare hands, even using a lizard as a mace. Everyone could see her tearing a lizard head, crushing a Goblin's one, piercing another one's chest with great speed. They were fifty lizard riders, sent flying in the air. Every single one of them and their mount was killed in a bath of blood.

" T-this … isn't something you see every day." said the cameraman.

It ended as quickly as it begun. Nothing but pieces of corpses remained, with a furious Drakoniae bathed in blood in the middle. She begun to sway and fall. Cassandra was running to her. The journalists mentioned the arrival of another horde of Goblins. The young witch grabbed her fellow comrade, called her broom and left. Rocks were sent to them. Cassandra had to resort to all her agility to avoid them. Except that a huge one hit her. Reporters cussed, the youngsters in Luna Nova had a sound of fear. After that, the image on the screen went weird. It appeared the helicopter got hit. They were about to crash. Then… it stopped. The image was clear again. The door got teared and Emily appeared.

" What the hell are you doing here ? Wanna die or what ?" she yelled.

People at the school could see her extracting the reporters. The cameraman went back to pick up his machine.

"Hey what happened to your comrades ? We saw a big rock hitting them !" he asked.

"They're fine, I rescued them. Now get the hell out of here !" answered Emily.

Andrew had a sigh of relief.

"And how ? Our helicopter is unable to fly now."

That's when Cassandra landed. She seemed tired, carrying her comrade on her back.

"What are those doing here ?" she asked.

" Covering the war, apparently. I could catch their helico, but now they can't go back anymore."

Cassandra looked at the chopper. Its tail was missing indeed.

"No choice but to escort them." she decided.

"Is she okay ?" asked a reporter.

" Yes, just asleep. So, how are we going to process ?" replied Cassandra.

" Asleep ? How come ?"

" And how about you shut up for now ? We're in the middle of a war, not an interview okay ?" responded Emily.

Going by broom wasn't really possible : too many people to bring at the same time. If they had something that could replace it … not only that, but they had to determine the path as well. For now, they were on the top of a building. Cassandra suggested to call someone so they would pick up them. One of the reporter went to the chopper, when Emily caught him : Goblins were arriving. So the girls imprisoned everyone in a bubble, and fled. They jumped on another building.

" Maybe we should go by air now." suggested Emily.

" Would be faster that's for sure, but Goblins are surveying the sky. They'll spot us." objected Cassandra.

She created a rope they used to get on the ground. The goal was to bring the reported behind Luna Nova.

"Hey, I have an idea : let's go through the buildings. It should cover our scent and hide us." resumed Emily.

" Good plan. Let's do this."

Cassandra looked for an emergency entrance. They crossed the first building, exiting by a window. The group advanced that way for three hours, inside constructions, unnoticed by the enemy. They spotted Goblins thieving precious objects such as jewels or paintings. Suddenly, a battalion passed between them and the next buildings. Emily showed the ceiling. This time, they'll go from above.

" How many of them are here ?" asked a reporter.

"One thousand and five hundred. We killed a mere one hundred of them." responded Cassandra.

"Oh my god. So how did you plan to end this war then ?" questioned the chopper pilot.

"Not easily and not soon." said Emily.

"And what about our government ? Do they plan to use our army ?"

" Goblins can control what come from earth, that's how they've awaken the dead last time. Meaning they have power on metal as well. Know what that implies ?" answered Cassandra.

" So … our weapons are useless against them ?" guessed the cameraman.

" Totally, yes. Us Drakoniaes are part of the government force, actually. Under the queen or the prime minister." revealed Cassandra.

" Eh ? I didn't know that !"

" Because you're not supposed to. But now, it's different."

* * *

Finally, Luna Nova was in sight. The Drakoniaes asked for the cameraman to switch off his device, so the enemy wouldn't have eyes on the school. The witches could finally use their broom for the end of the trip. The reporters were dropped off in the village for the refugee citizens. After that, time to rest a bit for school, before the next day mission.

" Hmm ? Andrew is calling me." noticed Cassandra.

"Then go to him. I'll take care of Leana." replied Emily.

"Ok thank you."

Emily took their cousin and got away. Meanwhile, Cassandra waited. Andrew exited after a few minutes, out of breath. He stopped a moment, trying to catch his breath. Then he just walked to her.

"Why did you run ?" she said with amusement.

" You're … back." he just answered.

"Told you I would. For a short period though. I have another mission tomorrow, in the Arcturus forest." she announced.

Andrew nodded. He thought he would hug her, since he was so glad to see her. He managed to restrain himself. He told her that the whole school have witnessed her fight. To what the young girl just sighed.

"What's your mission about tomorrow ?" asked Andrew, accompanying her.

"As you know now, our enemies are very numerous. Some species are already fighting alongside us, but some are still undecided."

" And you're going to convince them ?" he guessed.

" Yes. Tomorrow will be held a meeting gathering magical species, and especially the Council of Elders. The oldest beings of each magical species still alive today. If we manage to have them on our side, this should end the war." specified Cassandra.

" Then let me come with you." said Andrew.

Cassandra looked at him with surprise.

" I can be useful here. I'm used to those meeting and with diplomacy. Besides, non-magical species are also concerned."

" Hmmm … you got a point here. You more qualified than me to deal with all of them. Fine, I'll take you with me to the meeting. Which means I don't have enough time to teach you about them. But we'll do our best." she accepted.

" Don't worry, I haven't been lazy here. I studied your world and came to know some species." he revealed with a smile.

" Well ! If you wanted your father to have a heart attack, you couldn't have done a better job."

"Hahahaha ! Oh, which make me thinks : I have a message for you from him. Darn, I can't believe I forgot it. But you better sit before hearing it." remembered Andrew.

" Eh ?"

He accompanied her to the dining room. Most of the people here looked at her with impressed looks. Akko rushed to her, and begun to comment her fight with gestures and exclamations.

" Akko ! Cassy needs to rest after that, as you can guess. So don't overreact please." intervened Andrew.

" Oh … right. But that was sooooo impressive !" said the young girl.

" We know, we saw it as well. Now, let her pass will you."

Akko get out of the way. Cassandra thanked Andrew with a smile. Her friend still followed her, and announced she'll fetch a drink, while Andrew went for food. They came back fast. Lotte and Sucy arrived meanwhile. Cassandra thanked her friends, and asked about the famous message Andrew had for her.

" He wanted to thank you for what you've done for me. And he finally remembered your name."

Cassandra's drink went down the wrong way. Hambridge had to tap her back. Akko looked totally shocked.

" Oi ! It's a bit early for Halloween and way too late for April's fool."

" Snort ! But that's the truth." chuckled Andrew.

" Well, that's a good new isn't it ?" commented Lotte.

" Depends if you're superstitious or not." answered Cassandra.

" I also thought that the end of the world was close, after hearing that." informed Andrew.

" Maybe he ingested a hallucinogenic mushroom." suggested Sucy.

" If so, it would have been great if he had eaten it long ago." resumed Cassandra.

Akko laughed at that.

"Oi girls, it's my father you're talking about." reminded Andrew, amused though.

"That's why you should investigate. Apart from that, I'm exhausted so I hope you won't mind if I'm going to bed like right now." announced the Drakoniae, getting up.

"Of course no, Cassy. Good night, and sweet dreams." said Andrew.

"Oh yes ! I'll certainly dream that your father will worship me now. Sounds more like a nightmare, but an interesting one nonetheless." she responded, while walking away.

" Ugh ! What an impossible girl." commented Andrew, amused.


	13. Council of elders

**Time for Andrew to use his skills. But you can always count on stupid people to ruin the moment.  
**

* * *

The following morning, Leana arrived at the dining room with a loud yawning. Looking still asleep, she joined her cousins, having breakfast with their friends.

"Damn ! This burning blood sure is practical, but nicely tiresome." she said, sitting.

"Burning blood ?" asked everyone.

" Our drakonic blood. When we get very angry, it gives us the impression of burning. It allows us to unleash our full strength. The price however, is that we're empty of our energy and it dive us into sleep. For one day." explained Cassandra.

"One day and a few hours I'd say." resumed Leana.

" That's how you could beat fifty Goblins in a matter of minutes." guessed Andrew.

"Correct. It increases our speed, that's also why I used it."

Cassandra announced that today, she'll go to the Arcturus forest meeting for magical species. Leana nodded. For her part, she'll be back in the battlefield. The breakfast ended here, everyone dismissed. After a while, Cassandra, carrying Melody in her arms, met her cousin Emily and Andrew. She explained his role in the matter, to what Emily agreed as well : couldn't hurt to have an experimented person on their side. Andrew was glad his friend decided to trust him on that important matter. She acknowledged his skill and even if he wasn't from her world, she allowed him to play a role in it. And well, they were together again, like before this stupid war. Once behind her on her broom, he couldn't help but breathed her perfume. So close …

" By the way, what are we going to do if they don't want a human among them ?" asked Emily.

" Then, I'll go directly to the Elders." replied Andrew.

" What ?" said Cassandra.

" If they're as wise as you said they are, they'll listen to me. Plus, I'll be with Melody so it should be fine."

" I don't know about that Andrew. If they decide to remove you by force I won't be at your side." objected Cassandra.

He smiled, biting his lip. So she was still worry about him.

"You'll have to trust me on that, Cassy. I know you'll come if I'm in trouble, I trust you for that. So do the same for me, please." he responded with an unusual soft voice.

Cassandra didn't answer immediately.

" Fine. Guess I have no choice."

"I'll be okay. Trust me."

" It's not you that I don't trust, it's the others. Technically you're right, they shouldn't harm you. I just don't like you facing them alone." replied Cassandra.

"Thank you for your concern." he smiled.

" No problem. We're there."

The girls started a descent. They arrived not far away from the Rastavan Ruins. Cassandra explained its history to her passenger. A temple has been built for the meeting. The trio landed in front of it. They entered. It was all made of earth, with some landforms of different species. Andrew would have liked to watch them more in detail. But they were here for a special and important mission. Finally, the youngsters arrived in a hemicycle. Most of the heads of the species were already in here : werewolves, unicorns, fairies, griffins, leprechauns, sylvan goblins, minotaurs, cyclops, trolls … all kind of magical creatures Andrew never thought they existed. Cassandra took him by the arm, bringing him to seats.

" Hey ! Is that a human ?" asked a leprechaun, showing the young man.

" In case you didn't notice, witches are humans." responded Emily.

" I'm talking about the male with you. He's an ordinary human, he doesn't belong here."

Some of the creatures approved.

" With all due respect sir, the humans are concerned by the current war. I'm here as their representative, as the son of one the ministers." replied Andrew.

" No ordinary human ever attended our meetings, even during past wars." intervened a griffin.

" So what if he is ? I always thought that was a mistake, since they're directly concerned most of the time." said Cassandra.

" Well, I don't know if the Elders would approve." said a fairy.

" Fine by me, I'll go see them." announced Andrew.

Sounds of surprise mixed with shock resonated.

"Why the worry ? It's not like he can pose any threat. Or do you believe the Elders won't be able to handle a single human ?" resumed Emily.

No one responded. Melody took her giant size, Andrew went on her back. The fairy indicated where he could find the Elders. Cassandra looked at him, and he could see she was worry. He nodded to her with a smile, and left. Melody brought him at the opposite of the hemicycle. There, a courtyard surrounded by columns, sculpted with different species has been established. Lots of multicoloured flowers were blossoming. Andrew spotted a beast in the middle. It was … a drakonic.

* * *

The drakonic, laid on the floor, rose its head. Andrew got down after Melody bent down.

" Oh ? Well if it isn't a surprise. Look old friends, it seems that a human male is visiting us." It said.

Other creatures similar to the ones inside came. Signs of old age were apparent. All them were emitting wisdom, inspiring respect and looked majestic.

"My, how did he get in here ? Come closer young one. Who are you and what is your purpose in here ?" said a fairy, wearing a crown.

" My name is Andrew Hambridge, son of the minister Paul Hambridge. I'm also under the protection of Drakoniaes, and I'm here to humbly request an audience with you, nobles Elders." answered the one, bowing down.

" Hmm, the son of a ruler. Looks like human nobility decided to meet us. I say we should listen to him. After all, we can all tell why is he here." made a grey werewolf.

" Certainly, for once the humans decided to involve themselves in a matter that concerns their kind. Did you father sent you ?" added a unicorn.

Just as Melody, it was talking by telepathy. Andrew got a bit worried here : what if they didn't appreciate that his father wasn't even aware of the meeting ? Lying wasn't an option here : those creatures might be capable to read his thoughts.

" Actually, I came here on my own volition. I believe that as the next generation, I must take another path, try new things. I hope this doesn't offend you."

" We were quite surprised to note that your species took an interest in us. We know what they think of us, so you coming here without your father knowing it is more normal to us." smiled the drakonic.

The Elders shared his smile.

" But we're pleased with your initiative. Would be good to speak with a human representative, as your absence to those meeting has always been a trouble. We even failed to understand why the hell you wouldn't even show or send someone." revealed the leprechaun elder.

Andrew felt more at ease hearing this. They were accepting his presence, and were even glad of it.

"So let's hear your sentences, before we take any decision about this war." concluded the Drakonic.

" I thank you for your consideration and kindness, to allow me to express myself here." replied Andrew.

Armchairs sprouted from the ground, where the Elders took place excepted the Drakonic. The queen of fairies invited Andrew to sit among them.

Meanwhile, debate had also begun among representative of each species. Two Goblins representatives were here, and since they were the ones who initiated the war, who were also recruiting allies they were offered to speak first.

" My dear magical friends, our goal is simple. We want the ancient world back. A world where each of us didn't have to hide, didn't have to fear the humans and their greed, their stupidity and ignorance. A world where each of us can live according to it species needs. That's why we're in war. To get back what's rightfully ours !" said a Goblin, opening his arms then hitting his chest at the end.

"Sounds nice indeed. I'm pretty tired of the pollution those inconsiderate humans are imposing us." intervened the leprechaun head.

" And us, of their extermination." said the werewolves' one.

" True, they've invading our ancestral lands." agreed the troll head.

" But can we really trust the Earth Goblins?" asked the fairy.

" What's the witches' point of view on that matter ?" demanded the unicorns head.

"That's simple. Since we're all remembering the past, instead of looking for the future, do we have to remind all of you about the Goblins' reputation ? How many of you made alliance with them and got betrayed ? He spoke about humans' greed, but what about theirs !" exclaimed Cassandra, pointing them.

" Bringing the ancient world back is impossible. Magic is decreasing, impacting all of us and humans aren't responsible for that. We all know that. Plus, what Goblins want above all is to exterminate witches, just because we keep defeating them. They want power and aren't the type to share it." added Emily.

" Us on the other hand, have always made peace with every species willing to do so. We're the guardians of the magic world, we maintain peace and contact between all of us. What did the Earth Goblins have made for you ?" resumed Cassandra.

Some of the creatures nodded.

Meanwhile, the Elders begun their debate as well. And just like their heirs, they requested the newcomer to speak first.

"As you know, Earth Goblins had declared war on witches. What you probably don't know, is that they tried to kill me first and replace me with one of them. The next stage was to lure other sons of ministers and do it again, until they reached our fathers and obtained all the power they want. That's how I came to know the Drakoniae clan, and why I'm on their side. During my stay in Luna Nova, I studied some of the species existing here. I know … that Goblins are greedy and thirsty for power. You can't trust them to share it in case of victory from them. So, I ask you all, to stand on the witches' side." explained Andrew.

" The Drakoniaes stole my species' blood." made the Drakonic Elder.

" I'm sorry to contradict you, grand sire, but they conquered it not stole it. The fight between their ancestor and a drakonic was fair and square. I know you value the law of combat more than anything else." objected Andrew.

" Ha ! Well said little one. It's true, despite our violence we do respect that above all. And I'm not stupid enough to not see the wrongdoings of my own kind." smiled the elder.

So that was a test ?

"But tell us : why should we help the humans ?" asked the leprechaun.

" Because we're the weakest one on the story. That's why I'm here today, to seek for your help. However, if that's a problem for you then let's just say you're helping the witches, like they helped you during your conflict with the green gnomes. I was also thinking this could be an opportunity for our kind to create new links, more interactions. Magic is decreasing, maybe we could find a solution." responded Andrew.

They rose their eyebrows, before smiling with nostalgia.

" That's the thing with youth : always dreaming." said the werewolf.

" Precisely sir. It's the youth's job to dream so we can progress. That's thanks to our idealism that things can change, also because we possess the will and energy to achieve our dreams. Don't you want some change for your people ? Why not try this ?" resumed Andrew.

" He's right. When we were young, we were all full of dreams and ideas for our species future. We cannot deny the decline of magic. Although we have set a decision for that." agreed the unicorn elder.

At that moment, Andrew could swear he saw a cloud passing on their face. Something was wrong, and maybe that was the opportunity he needed.

* * *

" Pardon my insolence, but I have a feeling it's not an easy thing to do."

They didn't answer, but Andrew knew he was right. They looked sad.

" Whatever you're planning to do, please just consider my proposition. Maybe it'll work, we won't know until we try."

They looked at each other, then him again. Hambridge has a feeling they were like reading his mind, or his soul.

" We're aware of the Claiomh Solais awaken. Someone is trying to activate it and to find the Grand Triskelion again. When it's done, we'll pour our energy in it so it'll help restore magic in the world." revealed the fairy queen.

" But what will happen to you then ?" questioned Andrew.

" We'll simply disappear."

The young man rounded eyes.

"That's a terrible idea !" he exclaimed.

" But that's our only hope for our people and magic." said the unicorn.

"No, there has to be another solution. Can you imagine the pain you're going to inflict on them ? They still need your wisdom. That's why I'm begging you to try one last thing : working with us humans. It might help your people as much as your sacrifice." said Andrew.

"Hmmm." made the drakonic.

His head bent down to Andrew, very close. So close he could see himself in his huge eyes. They glowed, and he felt unable to move or even think.

" You're an interesting human, you know. Your will of helping us is increasing by the moment, as well as your compassion for us, although we just met. It's marked with naivety due to your little experience, but just as you said, that's thanks to those feelings that the youth can improve things. You gave us hope in the future again. Your cases were also right : Earth Goblins have never brought anything but trouble. They despise peace, are full of pride and greed. This isn't the kind of guide I want for my specie. I've decided : drakonics will stand on witches and humans' side." he declared.

"My people is already on their side too." added the queen fairy.

" I should probably lecture some of mine, but I'll follow you on that. Goblins had already show disrespect to us werewolves."

" It saddens me that our cousins are so despicable. But we won't support their actions." added the sylvan goblins elder.

"Same here. This human woke up my curiosity with his idea." said the leprechaun.

" And you're known for your curiosity, old friend." smiled the unicorn.

They all decided to support the witches on this war. Andrew felt immensely relieved and quite proud. The Drakonic, who appeared to be the oldest one announced that they'll render their decision to the others.

" When the war is over, we'd like to meet with you again. To discuss about change we can bring to our species." he said to Andrew.

" That would be an honour. But you're aware that I'm not the one who has any power, it's more my father." reminded Andrew.

" Of course, but you'll have if we specially appoint your as our intermediate and interlocutor. Plus, I believe this war will encourage humans to reflect a bit about magic usefulness."

That's how the Elders arrived in the hemicycle, with Andrew perched on the Drakonic head. This surprised everyone, and all fell silent. The beast let his passenger getting down. That done, he announced the council decision : support of the witches. Each heir then inclined : the Elders have the final word. Andrew bowed down to them as well before joining Cassandra and Emily.

"Phew ! Thanks a ton Andrew ! It wasn't easy on our side. The debate was getting intense when the Elders and you appeared." said Emily.

"Yes. You managed to convince them, you impressed me here." smiled Cassandra.

"Oh well … I … I did nothing special. The Goblins already had a horrible reputation. No one was truly willing to follow them." he replied, blushing.

"You're probably right, but a certain number of magical creatures are nostalgic of the past. So they could have been seduced by what they suggested." resumed Cassandra.

Andrew talked about what the Elders have decided with him. That left Cassandra and Emily speechless.

"Wow." breathed Cassandra.

Andrew turned his head. He really managed to impress her this time. Maybe she'll look at him differently now. Hmm, he didn't even know how she perceived him, in fact. But then again … it'll be different. Time to get back to Luna Nova. But when they were close, they could see someone was coming to meet them. Diana … and Franck.

" _What the hell ?_ " thought Andrew.

" I have a bad feeling about this." confided Cassandra.

Diana stopped once in front of them.

"There you are. Franck just announced me something bad." she said.

"Thank goodness we found you. Andrew that's terrible : a group of our classmates had just sneaked out. There's six of them, they left about an hour ago. I was warned just now by Philipp: he heard them and came to find me, although they threatened to beat him if he spoke." revealed Franck.

"You mean … outside the school domain ?" asked Emily, quite shocked.

" Right." replied Diana.

" Let me guess : they're led by John Woodwork, am I right ?" sighed Andrew.

Franck nodded. Suddenly, Cassandra's aura exploded. Except her cousin everyone startled.

" THOSE IDIOTS !" she shouted.

"We have to go immediately. They can land right in Goblin's territory." said Emily.

" I have to bring Andrew back first." reminded Cassandra.

" But you don't have the time ! So bring me with you and let's go !" responded the one.

" Did you breath pixie powder or something ?" she replied.

" I'm afraid he's right Cassy : the more we wait the more they'll risk death." resumed Emily.

" They went that way." specified Diana, pointing a direction.

" Ugh ! When we find them I'll deal with them personally !" warned Cassandra, turning.

They left as fast as they could. Franck said he was almost pitying the poor boys, knowing they'll have to face Cassandra.

* * *

The witches used their sense of smell to pick up recent scents in the streets. No doubt it was them. And the more they were progressing, the more another scent came to them. Goblins' one. The boys were really in trouble. Perhaps it was already too late. However, as long as they didn't detect blood, hope was still permitted. Finally they landed not far away from their destination.

"Andrew, hide yourself. We're going to free them." said Cassandra.

The nobleman just nodded. It was weird to be back in the city, after spending days locked in Luna Nova. It was … silent. Horribly silent. Some cars were damaged. He didn't how was the rest of the city, but it didn't seem a war was going on. Probably because it was different from everything he knew. No bullets, no cannons, no planes and no bombs … that led him to think that this way of fighting could be worse. No mean to know where danger could occur. No clue about how to defend yourself. Giant beasts could come anywhere at any time. Bulletproof beasts.

Andrew sat behind a car. Who would have thought a magical war could still happen nowadays ? And who could imagine that the humans would be defenseless ?

They did try to stop Goblins with their own weapons in the beginning, according to what Louis told him : with tanks, rifles, tommy guns … nothing worked. Tanks were just dismantled like house of cards, rifles and tommy guns bent as if made of paper, bullets stopped half way. And their owners … killed brutally. To even imagine that modern weapons would be useless. Everybody thought magic was outdated, yet it was the only efficient thing right now. Andrew heard steps. He rose, to see his comrades coming with the girls.

" This way !" he called.

They came to him. But behind them Goblins spotted them.

" Not so fast little Drakoniaes !" made a rugged voice.

"Waaaah !" yelled Andrew.

He just found himself perched on a tiny pillar, ten meters above the ground. One wrong move, and he was done for. The other boys were trapped in a cage.

" Thought you could steal from us unnoticed ? Make just one wrong move, and I'll drop him. Given the height he sure won't survive." said the Goblins, pointing Andrew.

" Nghk !" replied Cassandra.

From where he was, he could see other Goblins coming behind Cassandra and Emily. No … because he was careless they'll get killed ! The Drakoniaes could hear enemies approaching from behind. But what could they do to save Andrew ? This one had nowhere to jump. Goblins were coming closer. Andrew was terrified : his friend was about to be killed because of him, there was nothing he could do to protect her for a change. Then, he'll be next. It was a nightmare. It has to be. Everything went fast, so fast he couldn't comprehend exactly what was going on. First, a loud noise followed by a scream.

 _CRUNCH !_

Melody just turned giant and mashed the goblin holding the pillar from behind. Then Emily turned to face incoming enemies, while Cassandra made appear a giant cushion that received Andrew. The Caith Sith broke the cage containing the boys. When Andrew straightened, shivering and out of breath it was over. Cassandra was cleaning her sword from blood, while Emily looked around for other opponents.

" We better go right now." she said.

That's how everyone got in a bubble before knowing it, while the girls flight off. As fast as they could, they got back to Luna Nova. Emily freed the missing students once on the ground. Andrew was still shocked. It has been close. A loud noise startled them and even made them scream. Cassandra broke a tree with a punch. Andrew saw how upset she was. He asked Emily to bring the others inside, while he'll take care of the brunette. She nodded. Andrew approached his friend.

"Cassy, what's wrong ?"

" What's wrong ? What is wrong ?! You could have been killed, that's what's wrong ! I knew I shouldn't have bring you with me. I didn't even check the surroundings before going, didn't built a shelter. I was completely careless." she said, a hand on her face.

" Cassy, that wasn't your fault, it was an emergency. I'm the one who was careless, I just hid behind a car and pointed out my position without checking anything too. You have nothing to blame yourself." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" I don't feel like I'm worthy to be your bodyguard anymore. That was just …"

Andrew slowly put his other hand on another shoulder, getting her closer.

"You did nothing wrong, I'm telling you." he resumed, soft voice.

She embraced him as well. He put his cheek on her head, smiling despite the situation.

"No, I did. You're supposed to be my priority. And I failed. But don't worry, I'll ask for someone else to replace me immediately."

" What ? Hell no ! I don't want someone else !" he protested straightening and looking at her.

"Andrew, now isn't the time to throw a tantrum. Do you even realize how close you were to die ?" resumed Cassandra.

" I'm not throwing a tantrum, I'm just telling the truth. I'm completely and totally satisfied with your work. But as powerful as you might be, you can't be everywhere. You had to go save them. I just had to hid better, so it was my mistake instead of yours." he insisted.

She didn't reply, just lowered her eyes.

" Cassy please. Don't do this to me. I'm begging you." he implored.

Cassandra opened her mouth as to answer, but close it. Then she just backed away from his arms.

" I need to think on this."

She left to go on the inside, deaf to his calls. The Drakoniae went to her room. Andrew for his part, went to find Emily. On the way he met with the rescued students, who came out of a room quite pales. Andrew went to the Drakoniae, and explained her the whole case.

"Ah. I guess she'll go to her mother, and ask for replacement."

" But ! I don't want anyone else ! I told her it wasn't her fault. Why is she reacting that way ?" exclaimed Andrew.

" Because … it already happened in the past. And this time, she wasn't so lucky."

Meanwhile, Cassandra teleported close to the witches' camp. After she passed the checking, she went to find her mother.

"There you are my daughter. Greetings deary. So, are you here to report about the meeting ?" asked Lucy.

" Among other things, yes mom." said Cassandra.

" Hmm. You don't look so well. Now come, and tell me everything."

Lucy waved to other Drakoniaes to be left alone with her daughter. Cassandra sat in front of her mother. First, she reported about the council and its result, a new that relieved her mother. It was what followed that preoccupied her.

* * *

"So, you think it's because she already lost someone during a mission that she'll ask for replacement ?" summarized Andrew.

"Certainly. This time was also the time she awakens her drakonic blood. Just to you know, it unleashes our full strength, but the first time it can only be done with a violent shock. Such as the death of someone. A huge anger, to be precise." responded Emily.

" But I thought you could use your strength at will." objected Andrew.

" Of course, we have a very big one but still a limited one. Remember your outing at the museum ? The tory got mad because of this blood. It's the same for us."

"Hmm, I think I understand. Once this potential unleashed, it's hard for you to keep control so that's why it's limited most of the time." deduced Andrew.

" Exactly."

" That's doesn't change the fact it wasn't her fault this time. Not it was before too."

" Then make her understand that."

Easier said than done. Guiltiness wasn't something easy to erase, let alone for people with strong protective instinct. Hambridge and Emily arrived inside the school. The Drakoniae parted with him. When the young man arrived at his room, he was welcomed by Franck.

" Hey Andrew, glad to see you. I heard you and the girls brought back those idiots successfully."

"Yes. And I hope they realized how dumb of an idea it was." responded the one.

"When it comes to Woodwork, I'm afraid you'll have to explain for a loooong time before he gets it." made Louis.

"Ha, you don't say. I guess he did it to be the centre of attention again." replied Andrew, sitting on his bed.

" And jealousy, as always. How pathetic. But let's change topic : you seem gloomy, got an argue with your precious witch ?" added Franck.

" Precious ? I never said Cassandra was precious to me." answered Andrew.

" You don't have to say it." made two voices.

Oh crap.

" You really thought we wouldn't notice ? Finally, our dear Andrew found someone who was able to warm up his cold heart." smiled Franck.

The young man couldn't help but blush. He tilted back on his bed.

" We should celebrate, seriously."

" No thanks. I'm not even sure about my feelings." lied Hambridge.

" Funny, but I'd thought you'd be a better liar." remarked Louis.

Andrew closed his eyes. Was he such an open book ?

" Well ?" smiled Franck.

" Oh okay fine ! I have a crush on her, happy now ?" he exclaimed, turning his head to them.

" You have no idea. I kinda waited for this moment."

" Hm. And what about you two ? You seemed to get close to a girl too, for what I could see." throwed Hambridge.

" Damn you, and get lost." smiled Louis.

"Same to you." smiled back Andrew.

The discussion ended here. Diner time has arrived.


	14. Bad idea

**Be discreet when you try to get someone's attention.**

* * *

Andrew was looking at the Ley line entrance. Cassandra has been away for three days now. And Emily left two days ago. When was this war going to end ? Night has fallen, he should probably go to sleep. The young man straightened, and was about to close his window when the passage switched on. Two silhouettes exited from it. It has to be her. Andrew wanted to go meet her, when a thought crossed his mind : did she got replaced ? Did she come back to announce it to him ? No, he didn't want to know. That's how he stayed at the window. But one the silhouettes came straight to him. It was Cassandra.

" Andrew ? What's wrong ?" she said, low voice.

" Nothing." replied Hambridge, looking away.

" Then why were you afraid ?"

" I wasn't."

" Come on Andrew. I remind you there's a link between us that react to fear."

" And I remind you that I generally call you, when I'm in genuine danger."

She remained silent. He was probably right then. After all, there could be things that scare him without being necessarily dangerous. So she decided to believe him. Men do have their pride.

" Very well. I'll leave you then. Have a good night."

He couldn't answer. He couldn't even ask her about what was preoccupying him. Truth was he did and didn't want to know. Seriously, what a coward would say Akko. Andrew closed his window, looking gloomier than ever.

Let's add that his night had not been calm. He had nightmares that awoke him twice at least.

"Whoah. You look like a Goblin, pal." greeted him Franck.

"Charming." said Andrew while sitting.

"Looks like the night was bad." noticed Louis.

" Yes it was and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

" Good morning !" said a cheerful voice.

Akko was here, holding a tray. Lotte and Sucy were here too and … Cassandra. Akko asked that they sit with boys. Franck joyfully answered affirmatively. The girls then sat. Of course, guess who sat in front of Andrew ? He tightened his jaw before remembering it has always been that way. Like a common agreement. Watching around, he noticed that Lotte was in front of Franck, as usual. His emerald caught a movement behind Sucy. Amanda O'Neill was greeting Louis. Andrew saw them eating together or chatting several times.

" So Cassy, how are things outside ? Is this war coming to an end or what ?" asked Akko.

" Well, now we have the support and reinforcement from other species. We're still killing as much Goblins as we can, and taking back territories they have conquered. So I'll say it's going well for us." replied the Drakoniae.

That was good news that everyone greeted with joy. Only Andrew remained silent. They changed subject quickly though. Hambridge noticed Cassandra's deep look at him. He continued to eat, while trying to hide his feelings. Now that he was more used to show them it was harder than before. So, when breakfast was over Cassandra called him.

" Hey Andrew, do you have a minute before class ?"

His heart skipped a beat. Oh no, was that what he feared ? He desired to flee, then realized it wasn't the solution. Even if he ran away, that wouldn't change the matter. Let's end this here and now.

" Yes, I have." he said, turning to her.

" You don't look so well. Staying silent isn't your thing anymore." she begun.

" Is that what you want to talk about ?"

" Firstly yes. We're still friends, so if you're having a problem I can help." she said.

Andrew narrowed his eyes. True, they were friends. What should he do ? He didn't want someone to replace her as his bodyguard, someone that would unintentionally separate them because she wouldn't take care of him anymore. Someone … who would just end her mission. But they were friends. Her mission will have to come to an end one day or the other. However their friendship could remain. He decided to believe in that.

" Well … I was wondering … did you … when you left … did you find someone to replace you ?" he asked.

"Aaaah. So that's what has been bothering you." she smiled.

Andrew didn't know if their link was reacting to his fear right now. Probably yes.

"Oh my. Is that … what you're afraid of ?" she asked.

A multitude of swearing crossed his mind. Damn … link. Damn his heart as well. She had a little laugh.

" Andrew, calm yourself. I don't know why you're afraid I could be replaced, but rest assured I won't be." she said softly.

* * *

Yay for emotional roller coaster today. He rounded eyes.

" Y … You won't be ?"

"Nope. I had a discussion with my mother. I explained her the whole story and how I felt about this. She told me that … well now that we're on war you're not supposed to be my priority anymore."

" _What the actual fuck Lucy ?!_ "

" By that she meant that I must protect not only you but everyone else. Just what I did. Plus … she said that it looked like I was running away by asking to be replaced. Maybe Emily told you what happened to me during a past mission ?"

He nodded. Emily didn't tell about the details, as he said. But it was enough to understand her behaviour.

" I was doing the same thing again. We can't save everyone, it's a lesson we never learn and that we always face in pain. I must admit that it doesn't depend solely on me. If the one I must protect do stupid things for example …" she added with a little smile.

Andrew closed his eyes in embarrassment.

" In brief, she refused my request. I mustn't run away at each fail and I have to assume my responsibilities."

" Well, I must admit I'm glad your mother said that ( _more or less_ ). I kept telling you it wasn't your fault if I got spotted by Goblins. Yet you managed to save me. You didn't fail." replied Andrew, gently.

" Thank you, and thanks for your support." she said softly.

" You're welcome, you mushroom brain."

" Oh. So, you've been learning our way of talking hey." she commented.

"Yup !"

"And he's happy. But mind telling me why were you afraid of me stopping being your bodyguard ?"

Ouch, embarrassing question spotted.

" I was afraid you'd stop being my friend too. That's all." he lied.

Again.

" Eh ? Just for that ? Who's the mushroom brain now ?"

"I know I know. I'm feeling stupid enough thanks." responded Andrew, blushing.

" Seriously. You should stop tea, it's herb after all."

"Pfahaha !"

" I noticed you're always having bangs around your eyes now. That's really suits you."

He smiled, flattered. She looked at him for a while, and he returned her an interrogative look, asking if he got something on his face.

" No I was just thinking …"

" About what ?"

" It's no wonder that all girls are head over heels for you." she simply said.

"Meaning ?" asked Andrew.

He knew what that means, but wanted to know what SHE implied.

" As if you already didn't know." smiled Cassandra.

" Oh come on, don't be shy, a though girl like you. I know what ?" he teased.

" How gorgeous you are." she said on a sweet voice.

Andrew blushed crazily. Wha ?! …. One of his classmates arrived, reminding him it was time to go to class. Hambridge hem and haw he was coming. He didn't dare to look at Cassandra and just said bye above his shoulder.

Later in the morning, Barbara went to find Diana in the library. According to her, Hannah was acting a bit strange since a few days.

"Like how ?" asked Diana.

" Like being quite busy. But she refuses to tell why. She's been distant too. I saw her working on something : buying ingredients, studying I don't know what … it'd be fine if at least I knew what was going on. Keeping secrets from us isn't her type."

" Hmmm, you're right. I've already noticed a thing or two, but since everyone can have their own secret garden, I didn't dig in it." agreed Diana.

"You know … I believe it has a link with Andrew." confessed Barbara.

Diana looked at her.

" She has a crush on him."

" Yes, I know. I saw her trying to get his attention, always in vain."

Suddenly, Diana straightened. An idea just crossed her mind.

" Oh don't tell me she's …"

The blonde left her book and rushed out of the room. Barbara ran after her. Diana rushed to her room, and opened the door brutally. No one. Diana came in, and begun to search in her sidekick stuff. Under the bed, she found a recipe. That's when she stood up, sending the recipe mid-air with swearing. Next thing Barbara knew was Diana catching her room and getting out by the window. The dark-haired girl picked up the paper with the recipe.

" Oh. My. God." she said, reading the title.

No wonder Diana was in a hurry. Barbara also took her broom. Meanwhile, Diana spotted Hannah with Andrew at the outdoor washrooms. The young girl was giving a glass to him. Andrew seemed to hesitate, then took it.

" ANDREW ! DON'T DRINK !" she screamed.

Diana casted a spell. The glass exploded in her friend's hand. Cavendish landed in front of them.

" Diana ? What the hell ?" exclaimed Andrew.

"Sorry, but you were about to drink a love philtre."

" What ?!"

Hannah escaped. Diana didn't even try to stop her.

" What … what the hell is going on here ?" asked Andrew.

"It's as I told you : the beverage she gave you was a love potion. Same thing as the Lovelove bee you already tasted once, remember ?"

Andrew looked shocked, then furious.

" What the fuck is wrong with her ? Giving me a witch potion instead of normal drink ?! Oh my god, to think I almost drank it ! I could have … eeewww."

" What's wrong with her is you, Andrew." replied Diana.

"Huh ?"

" Don't play dumb with me. You couldn't possibly not have noticed her feelings for you."

" Ah, that. But like a lot of her classmate. She wasn't the only one to have a go at me. Still, that's not an excuse, trying to make me love her by force." he said, calmer.

" True. However, she seemed more determinate than her rivals. I'll lecture her, just … don't tell Cassandra." requested Diana.

Hm right. If his bodyguard learnt that someone tried to bewitch him, she could consider it as a threat. Andrew sighed, then agreed. He also thanked his friend for her help. Diana nodded and parted ways. Now, time for some lecture. She went back to her room. Barbara was already there, sat on Hannah's ben who has folded knees against her. When saw her, Hannah lowered eyes.

* * *

" Mind explaining ?" asked Diana.

Hannah stayed silent for a while.

" I …"

She took an inspiration.

" I … just wanted him to be mine."

"That, I saw. But Hannah, that was the worst solution you could ever think of. It would have been fake love. Forced love. And temporary. Once the effects of the potion gone, he would have recover his senses and resent you. I know you don't want that. Could you imagine a boy doing that to you ?" resumed Diana.

" I know. I know you're right … but just for once … it began when he first came here. I tried everything I could for him … to be interested in me, but he doesn't see me. All he sees … is Cassandra." sobbed Hannah.

" Yes, you're right. Andrew does have a crush on her. Which make your action even worse. And pray she never learns it, because otherwise even I wouldn't be able to stand against her. I demanded to Andrew to keep it secret, although we can never be too sure." added Diana.

" I am not afraid of her !" protested Hannah.

" You should be. You're absolutely no match for a Drakoniae. They more used to fight than us, not considering their sole strength is enough to defeat anyone."

" Do you think she'll learn what Hannah did ?" asked Barbara.

" Well, they weren't alone. If someone saw them, and me breaking the glass she can know. Andrew won't blabber, I trust him for that." responded Diana.

" So what should we do ? Do you think she can hurt her ?" worried Barbara.

"Hard to tell. You two aren't on her good side, and her kind has a strong protective instinct. However, I think we can talk to her to smooth things if necessary."

Hannah seemed to realize in what trouble she got herself into. Diana went next to her to comfort her. Hannah cried a little.

Lunch time arrived. Andrew met with his friends.

" Hey Andrew, what happened with that young girl earlier ?" asked Franck.

" Nothing. I can't tell you now." answered the one, while taking a plate.

" It looked like she was giving you a glass, and it exploded in your hand. I hope you're not hurt." intervened Louis.

" No, I wasn't hurt, but please not now and especially not here."

Unbeknown to them, Cassandra was behind them. Not directly behind, but her sharp earing could catch their words. She took her lunch, then went to her own friends.

" Oi girls. I heard that something happened between Andrew and a girl. Something that could have been … not good for him." she said, putting her plate.

" Oh yeah, I heard that. It was with Hannah, she gave him a glass and Diana intervened. But I don't know what was inside." responded Akko.

" I see. Thank you very much, Akko." smiled Cassandra.

" But I doubt it was dangerous. After all, she was turning around him for a while." said Amanda.

"Of course, she has a crush on him." added Sucy.

No one notice Cassandra's dark look. The meal happened normally. A bit further, Diana was preoccupied. What Hannah tried to do was known. Not in detail, but it wasn't hard to guess. Barbara and Hannah looked at her, worried as well. It was just a matter of time before Cassandra was aware too. Diana wondered what should she do : acting first and meet Cassandra to solve this out ? Hannah had to apologize to Andrew as well.

" _Maybe I should ask him for help. Cassandra will probably listen to him more._ "

They finished their meal. Diana solved to go to Andrew. She explained it to Hannah, who agreed.

" I'll go to the bathroom first." she added.

" Very well, we'll wait for you." replied Diana.

Hannah left. Diana decided to check where Cassandra was. Already gone apparently. Good, they'll be able to solve this peacefully. Hannah entered the bathrooms and in a cabin. The door behind her opened in silent. England went out an instant after, and washed her hands. But when she looked in the mirror, she froze.

" So Hannah. I heard something interesting during lunch." announced Cassandra back to a cabin door.

Her eyes were so dark. Like they were imprisoning light and not letting it out. Hannah turned to her. Cassandra got closer. Hannah tried to run away. The Drakoniae caught her by the wrist and tackled her brutally against the wall.

" Ouch !"

" What … did you try … to make him drink ?" asked Cassandra, with a dangerously calm voice.

Hannah was terrified. She has always refused to see how scary Cassandra could be.

" Answer me before I get angry."

" I … It was … not dangerous." spluttered Hannah.

" Oh I sure hope so for your sake. But you didn't answer."

Her presence was overwhelming.

" A … a love potion."

"Is that so. And why exactly ?" continued Cassandra.

Hannah didn't want to answer that.

"Hmph. Doesn't matter, I can tell why. Now listen to me stupid girl : I'm still Andrew's bodyguard despite the war. And I consider that giving him a potion without my consent as a threat. Thus, I must react to that." explained Cassandra.

" D-don't hurt me."

" A bit too late to ask that, don't you think ?" hissed Cassandra.

Hannah close her eyes. She felt something hit her, but way softer that she thought. She opened her eyes. Cassandra was leaving. So … that was all ? She was just scaring her ? Hannah sighed heavily. She left the WC quite happy. However, as she was walking she could notice her classmates' shocked look. Finally, she met with Diana. This one was talking to Andrew. Barbara spotted her friend, and rounded eyes. She grabbed Diana's shoulder.

" Gasp !"

Andrew put a hand on his mouth.

" What the hell happened to you ?" exclaimed Diana.

" I-I don't know ! Why ?"

"Well look at you." said Barbara, giving her a pocket mirror.

Hannah looked at her, and shouted. Green and violet warts had sprouted on her face. She touched them, and moaned. It was painful ! The pain spread to all her face, as thousands of stings.

" That's Cassandra ! She casted me that spell !" exclaimed Hannah.

" Wait. You met her ?" asked Diana.

" Yes, in the bathroom. She knew Diana."

Suddenly, Hannah got a back pain. She leaned forward as if pushed. In reality, a hump appeared.

"What … what is happening to me ?" asked Hannah.

" You look like a hunchback." said Barbara.

Hannah moaned. Worst of all, it was in front of Andrew. Some laughs rose. Mortified, Hannah fled.

* * *

It appeared that this spell was a retardment one. After warts and hump, her hears got covered with black hair. An hour later, her hands got older, with yellow long nails. Her nose grew two hours later, covered with pustules. Diana tried to break the spell, in vain. One of Hannah's eyebrow swelled, while the skin of her face weakened. Her knees were knobby. All of this was painful. She felt old and ugly.

"This spell is vicious : every attempt on our part nor get it worse, or trigger something." declared Diana during diner time.

Poor Hannah was hiding herself under a cloak. Her tooth was aching, giving her a hard time to eat. Diana decided to speak with the responsible. She ended her meal quickly, and went to find Cassandra. The latter was eating outside with her friends.

" Cassandra, a word please."

" You'll have to wait that I finished eating. And if it's about Hannah, I don't care."

Diana took a breath.

" I think you've punished …"

Cassandra rose a finger.

" Later."

Diana had to obey if she wanted to get what she desired. Cassandra ate at normal speed. Then, she got up and receded with the blonde.

" Go on."

"I think Hannah understood she shouldn't have tried to give Andrew a potion. You've punished her enough." begun Diana.

" Not to my liking. What she did, given the circumstances we're in, is quite serious to me. As you're aware of, students of Appleton sneaked out the school. One of us can perfectly do the same. To be honest, I'm struggling with just Amanda on that matter. The teachers are keeping an eye on her. Your friend could've very well got out, met Goblins and be back to us cursed. Just like Andrew's father was. So no, I won't break the spell until I judge it's time to do it. And that's final." exposed Cassandra.

Diana couldn't respond to that. And Cassandra didn't let her. However, she kept her idea of asking Hambridge for help. That how the young man went to find his friend on the library. Cassandra was reading there, next to a window.

" Hi there." he greeted.

" Yo."

Now where to begin ? Should he talk directly or try to put her in a better mood ?

" Good you're here. I was hoping to see you before I return to the battlefield." she announced, without stopping her reading.

Andrew frowned, eyes closed and sighed.

"You say that so casually."

She rose her head, but didn't look at him directly.

" Hm, yes ? So ?" she replied, turning her head.

" I don't know. I mean, you say that as if you were saying I'm going to sleep. Aren't you afraid, even for a second ?" he said.

Cassandra blinked. Then, she put a bookmark and closed her book.

" Andrew. Only idiots, unaware and boastful people pretend they're not afraid. Of course I am. The difference is I don't show it. I would even say I'm more afraid for others than for me." she said softly.

"Hm-hm. You impress me you know." he continued.

"Really ? By my stubbornness I suppose." she smiled.

"Ha, it's true you're quite the headstrong. But I meant your courage, your maturity, your kindness because you are kind, and your inner strength."

"Like all my family." she said.

" Dunno, don't know them personally. But you're really different from all the girls I've met."

Cassandra just smiled.

" I already know your answer, but is your presence really necessary ? After all, you have more allies now."

" As you said, you already know my answer."

Andrew lowered eyes. Waiting was so hard. He'd like her to realize how worry he was for her when she left. Unconsciously he pulled his skirt. She put her hand on his wrist.

" Don't stress too much. In all likelihood it's going to end up soon."

" Really ?"

" Yes. You'll be back to a normal life, and so will your family. Normal life without magic."

Andrew winced. Life without magic … so without her.

" Boring, I grant you that, but peaceful." she resumed, removing her hand.

It'll sure be way calmer.

"Yeah, I guess." he said in a gloomy voice.

" Hm ? You don't seem overjoyed." She noticed.

" Well, I got accustomed to magic, so it'll be weird when it stops."

" Surely. Well then." she said, stretching.

" Oh, I almost forgot. I was here originally to speak about another matter." reminded Andrew.

" If it's about Hannah, as I said to Diana it's no."

"Oh come on. I forgave her so you can as well. Wasn't so bad after all."

"Hell yes it was. You can forgive anyone you want, doesn't mean I will. I don't have to remember you what happened the first time I went to your house. As I was reminded I'm still your bodyguard, so any attempt of that type is a threat and I will react accordingly. Though I've been kind to her." specified Cassandra.

Andrew rose his eyebrows. So turning someone ugly was being kind for her. My, what was it when she decided to not be.

"That was kind ? Have you seen her, she looks like a circus freak. An old one on top of that."

" Yes it was. I know spells from black magic that can traumatize a dead."

" Right. Let's say you've been clement then." said Andrew, disillusioned.

" Perfectly."

"As I said, you really impress me." he smiled.

Time to go sleeping, so they left the library. To think she was going to fight those vicious creatures … those huge drakons and he didn't know what else …

"Hey." he heard.

Andrew looked at her.

" I'll be fine. I won't be alone, so I'll have help if I'm in trouble." she said softly.

" Ah, I know all that, he sighed. But it's still frightening and I …"

" You ?"

" Well … I …"

He turned his head on the opposite side to hide his blushing.

" I didn't know waiting could be so hard." he said sadly.

Not really what he wanted to tell her. But true nonetheless. She put a hand on his shoulder. Andrew intersected his fingers with hers. He always tried to occupy himself when she was on the battlefield, not with great success. Most of the time nothing could change his ideas.

" I understand, and I thank you for you concern. There's nothing I can tell you that will truly relieve you on that point. Just hang on." she said.

" I know right, I have no choice but to wait." sighed Andrew.

" Sadly yes. Well, try to sleep well."

" Hm. Goodnight Cassy."

She left. He looked at her until she disappeared from his sight. She turned to him once or two. Then, he went to his own room.


	15. The end of the war

**Time to end all this, finally.**

* * *

The following morning, Andrew woke up early. He left silently his room, and hurried to the outside. There. Cassandra was about to take off.

"Cassy !" he called.

" Wha … Andrew ?"

Emily was already mid-air.

" I … I just wanted to see you before you go." he said, approaching.

Cassandra smiled and got off her broom.

" Aw, that's cute of you. I'm glad you came, although I can't stay for too long."

"Yes, I suspected it. Good luck for your battle." resumed Andrew.

The Drakoniae embraced him. Hambridge blushed, his heart pounded. But he closed his arms around her. If only he could convince her to stay here with him. That was selfish, he knew it. But it hurt so much to let her go for such a dangerous thing.

" Well then. See you later." she muttered.

Andrew leaned his chin against her forehead. No, he didn't want to let her go, he just couldn't. But Cassandra was already backing away. He kept his hand in hers until the end.

" Cassandra …" he called.

The brunette jumped on her broom and took off quickly. Andrew could just only watch. And eventually, go back to his room. He then fell on his bed. Franck and Louis were still asleep. How could they sleep in those circumstances ? While a battle was about to break, where there will be wounded people, even dead ones ? Andrew tightened his blanket. His heart was hurting. He wanted to call her back.

" Cassandra … please … come back." he muttered.

Only silence responded to him. Oh right, he had to be afraid. Otherwise she wouldn't answer. But … could he really do that ? Could he be selfish and prevent the war being won by witches, because one would be missing ? Thousands of lives, no millions depended on them. The very future of this country. Andrew just sighed, and rolled on his back. He just wanted her to be safe.

" _It will be okay. I must have faith in her._ "

Finally being fed up with laying here and thinking about what was happening outside, Andrew got up.

Meanwhile, the Drakoniaes were walking on empty streets. It was still early. They were going to the battlefield, located in the town's park. Their rank grew with unicorns, werewolves, fairies, leprechauns, troll, sylvan goblins … an army was invading the streets. After an hour, they arrived. A green land that will be soon bathed in blood ant littered with corpses. The witches' forces stopped. Before them, at the other end of the park were the Goblins. Above both armies a helicopter arrived. The humans were covering the event. For a while, each side gauged the other. Cassandra, in first line beside her mother, cracked her knuckles.

Back at Luna Nova, some witch students were watching on tablets. But everyone wanted to see it, causing a ruckus. Diana took care of the matter and enlarged a tablet. Andrew shivered. No, he didn't want to see that. Didn't want to see the one he loved getting hurt or worse. Excepted his eyes caught her silhouette. In the first line, of course. He sighed. That's how he got stuck, unable to move. On the screen, the Goblins emitted a roar of war. To which their opponents responded even more loudly. Battle was about to begin. The final one. Freedom or slavery. A moment passed like very slowly. And … both side ran to each other. Distance between go shorter, and shorter until … Andrew didn't understand what happened exactly. A huge cloud appeared where the witches' army was. It looked like they exploded.

But shouts of pain resonated. Diana explained it : an illusion to hide them so they wouldn't be pierced by the Goblins' spades. The cloud disappeared brutally. Now only a melee was visible. From above, ordinary witches bombed the enemy. After two hours of intense fight, other opponents arrived : werewolves, from the Goblins side. They encountered unicorns before they could join the battle. Then, drakonics arrived. They swept the Goblins with their tail, or devour them. But the Goblins soon captured three of them with giant vines and killed them. Then, Goblins grew a forest, complicating the witches moves. And no one could see what was happening. Thankfully, the reporters brought drones with them, that they sent to film the battle.

One of them got crashed by a car flying. Another one spotted Emily caught in vines. She pulled one.

" Useless you damn witch ! We made them elastic so you wouldn't be able to break them. We know how you fight." announced a Goblin with mockery.

" Oh really ?" responded Emily.

* * *

The young girl grabbed a vine. Lighting spread on it, disintegrating the plant. Goblins immediately send stakes of wood to her. Emily took her wand, invoked a shield while she destroyed all the vines. Her enemies tried to crash her between pillars of stone. They though they did it, when suddenly the ground under them collapsed. Emily gushed from earth. After a salto she rushed to them to kill them with her hammer.

" You should try alchemy next time. Works wonder." she said.

"Gyyaaaaah !"

Another Goblin was already here. Swords made of light cut him in pieces. Cassandra snatched a tree she downed on a werewolf attacking a fairy. Emily protected her from a rain of rocks. Cassandra sent her tree, then ran to the Goblins. One of them brandished an axe. The Drakoniae made it flew with a kick, then cut him diagonally. Another one tried to do the same to her. She crouched, cut his legs then his head. Emily killed the last one by sending her hammer right in his face. None of them took time to enjoy their victory. They just returned to fight. It appeared the forest created by Goblins was a bad idea : not only it didn't bother their enemies but it was turned against them. That's why they resolved to get out of it. Before that, some of the Goblins made it explode.

All the witches created domes to protect as much people as they could. Once this done, they rushed after the Goblins. Those sent drakons to their pursuers.

" We'll take care of them, go !" exclaimed a female drakonic.

She caught a drakon between her jaws and lift it. Lucy and her daughter joined. Farther, something begun to emerge from earth.

" Oooh golems. There sure is distraction here." commented Leana, next to them.

" Yeah … lots of it." added Sacha, Emily's mother.

Giants and smaller golems were emerging from the ground.

"We don't have time to handle small fry. Leana you deal with them !" exclaimed Lucy.

" Hell yeah ! Everyone STOP !" replied Leana, rising a hand.

She invoked her special weapon : a submachine gun with four guns barrels, resting on tripod. Light went out groves on each side. The Drakoniae waited for the golems to come closer. Her guns barrels begun to rotate. Then, she shot. Thousands of light bullets came to meet giants of stone. Leana aimed for knees and head.

" Aaaah her weapon is just so cool !" commented Emily.

" Don't forget that the more it's elaborated, the more energy it consumes. " reminded Sacha, arms crossed.

" True. But who said we were outdated again ?" intervened Cassandra.

Three minutes later, all the golems were nothing but pebbles. The pursuit resumed. A unicorn offered to carry Leana for her to rest. One hour later, as they were still walking on the deserted city on their guard, another enemy appeared. A beast this time. Or again. As you wish.

" Is that … a drakonic made of cars ?" asked Cassandra.

" I think it is." responded her mother.

" Well, they got imagination that's for sure." added Leana.

The car-made drakonic just spit something. The five Drakoniaes jumped aside. A truck crashed in the middle of them.

" …"

"Yeah why not." commented Emily.

" Ok my turn. I'll handle this. Time to test those nice bombs Croix designed for us." announced Sacha.

She made some steps toward the drakonic. Doing so, she took the bow she was carrying in her back. She armed, then shot a first arrow. A paw got separated from the body. Sacha didn't let her opponent any chance to react : she shot several arrows, all with a bomb close to the arrowhead. Those bombs were flat and long, specially designed for arrow. Sacha rushed. She continued to shoot while running. Often changing direction, jumping on building or in the air, the Drakoniae attacked from several angles. Then, she used a special attack :

" Dragon arrow."

A light chinese dragon appeared in place of her arrow. It went straight to the car made drakonic chest, which exploded. All the cars, trucks and everything else it was made of fell. Looked like Sacha won. Alas, as she was putting her bow around her, the cars assemble.

" I knew it was too easy." she said.

The drakonic was back. She had to find how it functioned if she wanted to defeat it.

" Looks like the mummy in Andrew's house, or the animating object spell." said Cassandra, behind.

" If that's the latter, circles must be painted on it and her arrows would have destroyed them." objected Lucy.

Sacha dodged a bite.

" And for the mummy one, it was on another object strongly related to it. I fail to see what could it be here." added Emily.

" So … maybe she could consider it as a golem." intervened Leana.

"Of course … the only point she didn't shot …" resumed Lucy.

She had to tell her sister. She requested Leana's unicorn to bring her closer. The creature agreed. Then, the head clan rushed to Sacha. The drakonic noticed her. Lucy crouched on the unicorn's back and jumped, while the latter made a U-turn and got away. Lucy dodged a paw, took a car from it she sent back to her opponent face.

" What are you doing here ?" asked Sacha, landing next to her.

" Bringing you an advice : let's destroy its head. It must work like a golem and unless we erase the letters animating it, it will regenerate."

" Well then ! Let's do this."

The sisters united their strength to distract the beast : Sacha kept shooting at it, so as Lucy with magic or grenades. Meanwhile, Leana made the rest of their forces continue to advance, otherwise they'll lost their targets. They found them a bit father. The fight resumed.

Back in Luna Nova, the drones were searching for the ongoing battle. The forest explosion damaged one more of them. So for now, nothing on screens. Andrew decided to leave. That was too stressful for him. Of course his treasured girl had won her fights, however it had been violent. So terrifyingly real. Her clothes were torn apart here and there, he even saw blood, her blood, spilling out her veins. Feeling like he was suffocating, Andrew exited the school. There, he breathed deeply. Damn war. Damn Earth Goblins. He opened his eyes. Only to see a rock crashing on the school barriers.

* * *

"Hm ?" made Cassandra.

" What is it ? You look puzzled." Asked Emily.

" It's Andrew. He's afraid."

" Eh?"

"That's not normal. Usually when he's afraid that way, it means he's really in trouble. But he's supposed to be in Luna Nova." she specified.

" Then go find him." advised Leana.

Cassandra gave her an unsure look.

"Better go for nothing and be sure there's no problem, than not going while there's trouble." resumed Leana.

"Fine. But I'll call before."

The young witch took her cell phone imprisoned in a shield, and called her friend.

" Cassy !" he shouted.

" Andrew what's wrong ? I felt the link calling me."

" Goblins are attacking Luna Nova !"

Cassandra rounded eyes.

" WHAT ?!"

" They are, and they're using earth to reach us from the inside ! You must come now !" repeated Andrew.

" Coming right now."

She hung up, and reported what was happening. Emily and Leana immediately offered to come with her. Emily took a teleporting device. So that's why she and her mother noticed there should be more Earth Goblins. While the witches were busy here they were attacking their fortress. And if they won, they could use everyone as hostages. Some of their allies joined them. All them got teleported.

At Luna Nova, it was panic. The school was bombarded from the inside. All students were gathered in the basement. Akko was sitting on the ground, tightening the shiny rod against her. Lotte and Sucy were beside her. Akko was really afraid. War was at their door. Part of the school already collapsed. However, the Japanese girl believed she could do something. After all, she was possessing a very powerful wand. Surely she could chase all Earth Goblins with it.

"You can't Akko ! The Earth Goblins are outside and attacking us from the inside. You risk being crushed." objected Lotte when her friend expressed her thoughts.

" But look what they did to our school ! We can't possibly stay idly by while they're destroying it !" said Akko.

" If there's one thing to do it's to call the Drakoniaes. They will do something." intervened Sucy.

" That's it ! Cassy will reduce them to mincemeat !" exclaimed Akko.

Suddenly, a sound of trot resonated. A pair of light balls appeared.

" Oh no don't tell me it's a monster !" moaned Barbara.

A giant cat appeared, carrying Andrew on his back.

" Andrew ! There you are !" yelled Franck.

Melody crouched, allowing Andrew to get down. Franck rushed to him.

" I'm okay. I was outside when the attack began. Thankfully for me, Cassandra left her pet here." he said.

" Oh." said Franck.

" _Nice to meet you. I'm Melody, a Caith Sith. That's a demon who possess cats, which allows me to talk with humans._ "

" Wow." commented Franck.

" Is everyone here ?" asked Andrew, a hand on Melody right forepaw.

" Yes, I think. What the hell is happening ? Are Earth Goblins attacking us ?" questioned Franck.

" Who else. Apparently, they can't enter so we're still safe. But I think that if they managed to kill the witches here the barriers might collapse." said Andrew.

He looked at Diana, to have confirmation.

" Sadly he's right. We still have the Drakoniaes' clan spells protection, but I don't know if it will be enough." she said.

That sentence caused a wave of fear among the youngsters.

" Speaking of which, I called Cassandra. She'll probably be there in an instant." informed Andrew, putting his hands on his pockets.

" Pheeeew ! So it'll be settled soon." sighed Franck in relief.

" _She's here._ " announced Melody, rising her head.

" Really ?" made Andrew.

" _Yup. She's calling me, I must go. You, stay here and don't move until I or a teacher come back._ "

The Caith Sith rushed to the exit. Andrew hoped he could see Cassy later. At the surface, the giant cat ran to its owner. With a loud cry it cut a Goblin between its jaws. Cassandra jumped on her cat back. Then together, they begun a real harvest of enemies. Or a puree. Porridge was fine too. Nice menu. Underground, it became silent. No more sounds of bombing raid, building that collapse.

" Is …" said Franck.

He paused.

" Is it over ?"

A few minutes passed. A silhouette appeared. It was an exhausted Finnelan that came to announce them everything was alright. They could come back to the surface. Relieved, the youngsters went up in order and calm. Once there, they were shocked by the damages. Andrew for his part, was looking for Cassandra. No signs of battle here. So he went to the limits. There. Blood on the barriers. He even saw Melody … and her finally.

" Cassandra !" he called.

The young girl hid behind her pet's paw.

" _What the hell are you doing ?_ " asked Melody, confused.

Andrew passed the barrier, and approached.

" Oi Cassy, what the hell ? He wants to see you, so go ahead." said Emily.

" I don't want him to see that part of me. The one that can kill. That can slaughter." responded Cassandra.

" _I understand, but if he really is your friend he'll understand as well. He knows you've been on the battlefield, not in a ball._ " intervened Melody.

" Melody is right. Don't run away." added Emily.

Andrew stopped before Melody, looking confused. Cassandra sighed, then got out slowly. But she didn't look at him.

" Cassy. My, you look …" he said.

"Horrible. I know." she cut, in a gloomy voice.

" No. I was about to say exhausted."

Cassandra had a faint smile. Melody pushed her with a paw. He almost received his friend in his arms. Andrew smiled to the cat. Emily and she let them some privacy. Andrew took Cassandra's chin.

* * *

" Cassy. Look at me, will you." he asked, softly.

She shook her head.

"Then, mind telling me why ?"

" You won't like what you'll see in my eyes."

Andrew frowned an eyebrow.

" You don't know that. You're not in my head. So. Look. At. Me."

Cassandra closed her eyes, then sighed. Finally, she turned her eyes. Andrew couldn't help but shivered : her eyes were darker than ever. Those were the eyes of someone whose been on frontline, the look of someone who killed. Andrew embraced her. Cassandra rounded eyes, then responded.

" It's okay deary. I'm not afraid of what you are. More of what you've been through, what you must endure to protect us. Thank you, for all your efforts." he said.

She hugged him, moved as she rarely has been. Andrew smiled.

" Uh … careful Cassy, you're hugging me a bit too strong." he said.

" Sorry. But you don't know how much it means to me for you to say that."

" Just telling the truth."

She stayed against him an instant. Cassandra wished she could remain that way for hours. It was warm and comforting. But her mother and her family were still fighting. Although she was exhausted she had to return there.

"Thank you for your support and comfort Andrew. That really helped. I must go now." she said.

" Oh. Right. Go then, I'll wait for you." he responded, releasing her.

Before that, she kissed him on the cheek. Ever heard a kettle whistling ? That's pretty much what Andrew thought was happening to him. Cassandra went back to Emily, thanked Melody for her job and entrusted the school guard to her. Then, the warriors got back to the battlefield. Andrew sighed and joined the students. The female teachers were already repairing damages, and their pupils were landing a hand. Akko went to Andrew, asking news from Cassandra. She was still holding the shiny rod.

"She's pretty tired, but still in one piece." answered the young man.

"Good. But … if only I could've help. With the shiny rod surely I would been able to do something. I've already asked Cassandra several times since the case of the dead, but she always refused. Why ? She said I'm not a fighter, and I know that but still." said Akko.

" Because Akko, it would imply killing. You're not prepared to such an extent, contrarily to Cassandra. Also, you could lose the shiny rod that way. I'm sure your friend is aware of that as well." responded Ursula.

"Oh. But since it's for protecting everyone, the shiny rod can understand that !"

" No Akko. Listen, I've met the Elders of each species fighting alongside the Drakoniaes. They have great hopes that you'll succeed in your mission. The future of all them depends on you. You can't risk losing this wand. Beside … you don't know what is fighting in a war, and you don't want to know." intervened Andrew.

" You met magical creatures ?" asked Kagari.

" Yes. Their council, composed of their leaders. You're their last hope to restore magic in this world. So focus on it, and let the warriors do their job."

" Ok. Looks like you changed your mind about magic." she smiled.

" It's been a while since I did it. Months to be precise, although it seems to me a whole year at least." he smiled back.

"Yes, so many things happened lately. I just hope this nightmare will end up soon. It started two months ago now." continued Akko.

" You said it. But us don't really have to complain : we're simply waiting. Although … it's harder than I thought it would."

Akko noticed the sadness on his face. He must be worried for Cassandra. As everyone, she remarked how close he was to her. Most people pretended he had a crush on her.

" Andrew ?"

" Hm ?"

" Say … you really like Cassandra do you ?" asked Akko.

Andrew remained silent a few seconds.

" Yes, I do." he smiled.

" Like … you love her ?"

" My, what a curious witch you are. But yes, I love Cassandra. Just keep it to yourself okay, I'll confess to her myself when I'm ready."

"Alright." smiled Akko.

" I'm counting on you Akko."

She nodded. Then, she decided to put her shiny rod behind her back. She went to join others, hoping to help. Andrew followed : better being busy. It took them the whole day to fully restore the school. But it was brand new.

"This is really amazing. It would take us days, no weeks to fix that kind of building, and they only needed a single day." commented Louis, looking at the school arms crossed.

" Yes, they truly are amazing, and I'm still wondering how could we forgot that." smiled Andrew.

Meanwhile, Cassandra has joined her mother inside of a mall. The car made drakonic has been vanquished. The young girl reported about her leave.

" Those vermin !" commented Lucy.

" Where are we now ?" asked Emily.

" We managed to catch up with a battalion, although they probably let it behind to slow us."

" You managed to kill all of them, seemingly." said Cassandra.

" Of course, but we must rest for now. Everybody is exhausted." replied Lucy.

" Can we find a way to exterminate them in one blow ?" asked Cassandra.

" My spear can kill a hundred of them at the same time, but there still a lot of them. But you're right, we must end this soon."

But for now, time to rest. Each one of the warriors went to find a place where to sleep. Night was about to fall. Cassandra was so tired she fell asleep as soon as she laid in her sleeping bag. Her mother woke her up the following morning, tending her a bowl of fruits.

" Are we leaving already ?" asked the girl.

"No. We're to discuss strategy. However, you and Emily might be on guard duty."

"Fine."

Cassandra ate peacefully. One hour later, she and her cousin were appointed for guard. The two girls went on the third floor to survey the area.

" So ? How are things with Andrew ?" asked Emily, half an hour later.

" As usual."

" That's not what I meant. You unusually close to him, which make me think there's more than friendship between you." smiled Emily.

" We're not dating if it's what you're asking." replied Cassandra.

"That, I know. You would tell me otherwise. But … I know you since we're babies and I can tell you're not indifferent." resumed Emily.

Cassandra smiled. Since their own mothers were sisters they grew up and trained together. They had no secret for each other. Sooooo ….

" I must admit I was very scared the other day, when Goblins caught him. I thought I'd lose him. But this time, it was different than one year ago when Ayadin got killed." she begun.

" Because he was a mentor and a friend, and no more than that." guessed Emily.

"Yes. I've been interrogating myself about my feelings, since I realized how frightened I was to lose Andrew. And I do recognize I find him attractive."

"Well he is, can't deny it. But if you said that although you never express any clear opinion when it comes to men … then I guess this time you really like him."

Cassandra nodded, her cheeks a bit pink.

* * *

Later on that day, the hunt resumed. But this time, it will be different. Goblins have fled the battlefield, witches needed to kill all of them so time for the final act. So griffins were sent to spot them. This one, drakonics had to cast off them helped by werewolves and unicorns. Then elves took over by creating walls of grass and plants, preventing them from escaping. Sylvan Goblins helped the elves complying their enemies to move by narrowing walls around them, and reinforce it. Fairies bombed them with magic, forcing them to move and distracting them. The Goblins army was trapped and pushed among a green labyrinth.

"Ah ! How does it feel that your own power is used against you ?" said a fairy before sending a spell.

Other creatures were gathering outside the labyrinth to prevent any escape from their prey. They reunited the Goblins in a single area. Drakoniaes were waiting for them, just above. But just when they were here, the Earth Goblins managed to escape the labyrinth. Then, they sent an attack that repelled their opponents. After what they charged again. Sounds of blades clashing, of pain, roars resonated again.

" Tie them ! Now" shouted Lucy.

Fairies, elves and Sylvan Goblins created vines to imprison Goblins. However, some of them managed to escape. Above, Drakoniaes were gathering around Lucy, who was holding her spear horizontally. Those who could touch it grabbed the weapon. Others just put a hand on their relative's shoulder. Then, they poured their energy in the divine spear. It begun to vibrate.

"Urgh !" said Cassandra.

" Hold on everyone ! Almost ready !" said Lucy.

Energy was now visible around them. Cassandra saw her own veins becoming black. Her skin was as white as a corpse's one. She was about to faint … What a dangerous spell. Finally, Lucy chanted a spell. A huge circle appeared below them.

" Divine attack Lug's spear !"

Thousands of light spears fell on Earth Goblins. Other witches went to collect the Drakoniaes, exhausted by the spell. The giant circle disappeared. Only corpses of their enemies remained.

" There. All clear." said Lucy.

" So did we win ?" asked the witches holding her.

" Yes. Only a dozen of them manage to escape. We'll track them but later. Let us go back to Luna Nova."

The witch army let a cry of victory when they heard the new. Time for everyone to go back home. The witches flight toward Luna Nova. An helicopter approached them.

" Hey ! Is it over ?" asked a reporter through a megaphone.

Lucy nodded. Seeing that on screen, all students in Luna Nova exploded in joy. Andrew sighed heavily when Franck announced the new. He went outside to greet Cassandra. The Ley Line switched on. All the youngsters arrived behind him when the first witches arrived. Cassandra watched all this. Ah, so noisy. The only thing she wanted was to rest tin Andrew's arms.

"Come on everyone ! Let them pass they need tending !" said Holbrooke with a magical megaphone.

So they just formed an hedge, in the middle of what the witches landed. Cassandra spotted Andrew behind the crowd. She announced to her carrier she'll continue alone. Then, she landed before him.

" Cassy." he smiled.

" Hey." she said.

" You're back. This time for good." he said, getting closer.

She also made a step and almost collapsed against him.

" I'm totally exhausted." she said, embracing him.

"Then you need to rest. I'll bring you to you room." he replied, tenderly.

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am."

He blushed. Then he lifted her in his arms. While everyone was outside he brought her to her room. The miss fell asleep on the way. When Andrew arrived, Emily had already fallen on her bed. Locating Cassandra's one was easy : it got stuffed animals on it. Hambridge deposited his witch on her bed. He pulled her blanket and covered her with it. After looking at her a moment, he closed the shutters, and exited. He'll come back later to bring her food.


	16. Aftermath

**The war is finally over, and so is everything else. Time to think about the future.**

 **Enjoy ^^.**

* * *

When Cassandra woke up, rays of sun were filtering through the window. She switched on her lamp.

"Good morning, Cassy." made a voice.

Andrew was here, sat on her desk chair. He took off his uniform jacket, and his skirt was ajar. More handsome than ever.

" Morning ?" made Cassandra.

" Yes, it's morning. You sleep the whole day yesterday and the night. Here, I brought you your breakfast." he said.

He got up and tended a plate to her.

" Thank you very much Andrew. I'm starving." she smiled.

" That's normal."

She began to eat some fruits. Meanwhile, she asked him what happened after their return. Andrew announced that the Elders sent some of their kind to track the last Earth Goblins who escaped. They also required to see him to discuss humans and magical creatures future relations. He also had informed his father about the end of the war. They still weren't back on the city. Units of soldiers had been sent to collect corpses and clean the streets before. Some witches were sent with fairies to rebuild what has been destroyed during the war.

"I see. Thank you for the report. When are you going to meet with the Elders ?" she asked, her plate empty.

" As soon as possible, we're planning it with my father on one side, and them on the other side. I suggested to reunite everyone to talk about the situation. Both side agreed. It will probably occur after the citizens have returned home."

"Well look at you. You've found your way it seems, and you have changed so much since I arrived at your home." she smiled.

" That's all thanks to you Cassy. You made me see magic on a new angle, and I could get freer and find this path. I'll never thank you enough for all that you did for me and even my family." he replied.

" Thanks to you as well who was willing to change, and not totally narrow-minded." she added.

"Yeah, surely."

Their look stayed hooked for a while. Cassy declared she was still hungry, and got up. Andrew exited for her to dress, and accompany her to the cafeteria. Dishes have been saved for her, as he announced to her. At this hour, no one was here so she could eat peacefully. Andrew announced he'll go see his father and grandfather, in the human camp. She nodded.

"See you later then." he said.

"Later."

Andrew met Louis and Franck outside the school. He asked them if they wanted to join him in his mission. Franck accepted immediately, and Louis thought this would be a way to restore his family image, as well as he was curious. That's how the three young men travelled across Luna Nova domain, on a marked trail. Half an hour later, they arrived at the village built by witches to welcome refugees. There, they parted to see their family. Andrew knocked at a door. Anton opened.

" Good morning gramps." smiled Andrew.

" Hey Andrew ! Good to see you again." replied Anton, hugging him.

He invited him to come in. Paul went to greet his son as well. They sat on chairs around a table. Andrew often visited them after school. Paul asked him if he wanted to drink something.

" Just water will be enough."

" So, you're going to meet the head of each of our allies, if I got it well." made Anton.

" Correct. Me, Franck and Louis are going to be the intermediates between humans and them. We have to find a way to live peacefully, in order to avoid war again."

" Hmm, a place of importance. I'm proud of you, son." said Anton.

" Thanks, but wait until I get results before saying that."

" I think you'll succeed. Contrarily to me, you're not narrow-minded, and still have dreams." said Paul.

Andrew looked at him with surprise. Compliments from his father were rare.

" Did you order a soothing potion for him ?" asked Andrew to his grandfather.

" No, three of them were necessary actually." smiled Anton.

" Hahahah !"

" Hey I'm here !" remembered Paul.

" Anyway, I must go. I'll have to see the prime minister to discuss about this, then go to meet the Elders." concluded Andrew.

"Good." said Paul.

Andrew finished his drink, then went outside.

" Your son has grown." commented Anton.

" He sure did. He looks quite different. But … agh I can't believe this is all thanks to witches. Anyway, I'm proud of him too." made Paul.

" Then tell him."

Louis and Franck joined Hambridge as well. Andrew asked about his father to Louis. According to him, his father was different. Like … less arrogant. His disgrace had quite an impact on him. So, he was surprised when his son announced him his intentions. But … he agreed. A new beginning probably.

* * *

The trio went back to Luna Nova. The Elders were waiting for them here, next to the Polaris fountain. Hambridge smiled tenderly : that's where he met Cassandra for the first time. She scared him a bit at that time. It felt so long ago. The council of elders were here, arriving at the same time. Andrew greeted them by bowing. Impressed, his friends did the same a bit late. The, the drakonic head invited them to sit on chairs disposed in circle.

" The first time we were quite surprised to see a human coming to us, and we didn't introduce ourselves properly. So we'll begin by this, especially if we're going to meet from time to time." said the drakonic.

His name was Daernekan, the fairy queen Leenaell, the unicorn Brazen Hooves, David the werewolf chief … once this done, they passed on the topic that reunited them. Humans were now aware that magicals creatures were still existing today, and so they all need to find a way to coexist as peacefully as possible. Andrew suggested first to signalize places where they live, such as werewolves' territories, unicorns' one etc., so humans cannot pretend to ignore it anymore and learn to respect it.

"That's an idea, indeed. Although we know it's not going to be easy for your specie to respect others. But you're right, they won't have any excuses from now on." accorded Daernekan.

Andrew encouraged Louis to express his own idea. This one stiffened, before clearing his throat and speak.

" I also suggested that your species should be studied in our schools. Ignorance is the root of fear, and source of conflicts. For my part, I admit I know nothing about you all. The only thing I was taught is that you belong to the past. Such ignorance and contempt only lead to my father's loss. I've learnt that lesson the hard way, so this is my suggestion for our future relations." exposed Louis.

" Hmmm, a good idea as well. And a proof of wisdom, since you learnt from your mistake." approved Leenaell.

Louis smiled to that compliment. Andrew resumed that those ideas had already been suggested to their representatives. They wanted the agreement of the council before the ministers' one. The Elders approved their first ideas. Franck for his part, announced they also had reflected on how to apply coercive measures. Thus, the fairies, leprechauns and elves could create a curse that would made any waste to come back to its owner, right in its plate for example. If the person still continued to throw waste in nature, then the curse would disfigure it.

" That's … not bad." said Edwin, leprechaun head.

He was even amused by this suggestion. If with that, humans don't learn to respect nature, nothing would work. They continued to exchange ideas. Then, the Elders gave them a map of the country, where each territory was drawn. A precious information for the humans. Andrew suggested to gather books about their species, to check if they were correct and still actual. Also, how to contact each other as well as the ministers. That one was easy : since the Drakoniae clan was specialized in dealing with magical beings, they would serve for messengers. One hour later, they ended their meeting. The young men had to report about the council to the ministers.

Once there, Andrew spoke to the prime minister. This one listened carefully. He then asked to his peers their opinion. Well, since a war has proven that magical beings still have a word to say, and could also be stronger than them, it was for the best to agree. The prime minister announced that the citizens were allowed to return home. Students from Appleton were to return to their school in two days. Andrew had mixed feelings about this. However, he hid it and said nothing. They were allowed to dismiss. Franck and Louis were chatting on this first mission on the way, while Andrew remained silent. Once they arrived at Luna Nova, he saw Cassandra coming to him.

" Andrew ? Got a second please ?" she asked.

" Yes of course."

He followed her farther. Cassandra seemed a bit sad, as he noticed.

"So, how was your meeting with the Elders ?" she began.

" Fine, and very interesting. We had some ideas you'll like, I think." he said enthusiastic.

She had a little smile that interrupted him.

" Cassy, what's wrong ?"

" Oh. I just went back to the SMU HQ while you were gone. I got my dragon tattoo there. It's proof I'm not an apprentice anymore." she said.

" But that's great, isn't it ?" said Andrew, although a bit confused.

"That part, yes. However, I also learnt that my mission with you is officially over. Mission complete then." she sighed.

" So … you're not … my bodyguard anymore I take it." he understood.

" No. And this means I've got one thing left to do."

She lfited her wand, and shook it with a spell. Andrew felt like a break inside.

" There. I removed the link between us." she declared.

He rounded eyes. It was over. It was really over. His heart ached. Cassandra wasn't looking directly at him. Instead, she said she'll see him at lunch and left. Andrew raised a hand, then with hesitation touched his chest. No more link. No more tie. Like … she got out of his life. He tightened his jacket. Then, he walked to his room in a hurry. Girls on his way either got out of it, or got hustled. He entered his room, remaining leaned against the door. Franck and Louis were packing. Ah … true. His own dad said they were coming back home. Today.

"Andrew ? Something wrong pal ?" asked Franck.

"Hm ? No, it's nothing."

He approached his bed, and begin to pack his stuff as well.

" Did you and Cassandra had a fight ?" interrogated Louis.

" No … no we didn't." sighed Andrew, gathering books.

"Then why the long face ?" resumed Franck.

Andrew stopped. He remained silent for an instant.

" It's just that … Cassandra told me her mission was over. She's not my bodyguard anymore. Thus she removed the link between us." confessed Andrew.

" The … link between you ?" repeated Louis.

" Oh right, you don't know. Actually, Cassandra established a magical link with Andrew that would allow her to know whenever he's in trouble. It reacted with fear. Also, she'd come if he calls her." explained Franck.

"I see. So … I guessed you sort of cherished that link." guessed Louis.

"Yeah. It was special, it made me feel special. Feel safe, comforted whenever I needed it. Now … it's like we broke up before we even started. Not only that, but we're leaving Luna Nova today." said Andrew with sadness.

His friends exchanged glances.

" Listen Andrew, I understand it affects you, since you've been together for eight months now, every day. Not to mention it's your first love. But don't give up just yet." resumed Franck.

"Franck is right. As you said you didn't even start. Plus, you were aware that her mission had to come to an end, so as the link. Personally, I think it's a good thing : no more professional barriers. You can court her without caring about her reputation or anything else." pointed out Louis.

" Hey that's true. Okay you're parting today, but don't tell me it's going to end because of that." added Franck.

" I think you're right. Maybe … I can court her now." admitted Andrew, turning.

" That's more like it." smiled Louis.

" Right, I'm sorry for the mood guys. It's just that … when the link broke, I really felt it. Like something was breaking inside of me."

"Don't mention it, friends are made for that." said Louis.

"Must've been a weird sensation."

" Just as I told you." concluded Andrew.

* * *

He met with Cassandra for lunch time. They looked at each other, trying to hide their sadness. The headmistress made a speech announcing the end of the war, and thus the boys' departure. She added it was an interesting experience, and hoped it improved their relationship. Then Andrew stood up as Appleton's representative to answer. He thanked the teachers for their hospitality and care toward them. They sure viewed witches otherwise now. Then, time to eat. Andrew tried to act normal, but each time he tried to talk to his former bodyguard, words got stuck in his throat. Same for Cassandra, who was even avoiding looking at him. Two hours later, arrived the dreaded moment. Girls has to stay for their classes, but they were allowed to say goodbye to their guests and friends.

"So, time to finally go back home ?" said Cassandra to Andrew.

" Looks like yes. I really enjoyed it here. Appleton will seem so … dull now." he answered.

" But safe, and that's the most important."

"Hmm."

They stayed silent, looking at each other. Nelson announced the depart.

"Well then, take care of you Andrew." said Cassandra, softly.

"You too. I hope we'll meet again soon."

"Of course, as soon as you want since you'll probably get busy with your new job."

" Right. I'll call you when I arrive home."

Finally, they embraced. They breathed the other one scent.

" Ugh, I don't want to leave." whispered Andrew, his face on her shoulder.

" I can kidnap you then." suggested Cassandra.

" Don't tempt me."

He straightened and watched her. Then, he slowly turned back, holding her fingers until the end and joined the others on one of the giant carpets. Nelson took off. Andrew looked behind. The girls were waving at them, and they responded. Andrew sighed. Even if he knew they'll meet again, it was still hard to leave. After a short trip, the boys arrived where their family was awaiting them. Andrew went on his father's car. He stayed silent during the whole trip, looking by the window. When they arrived, all the servants were busy cleaning the manor and preparing the bedrooms. Andrew just nodded those who greeted them. But, they exchanged glances once he passed. He went on his bedroom to put his luggage, then took his cell phone.

He texted Cassandra, with the sensation she was farther than ever. Her answer arrived quickly.

" Cassandra ?" he called suddenly.

Silence. Fear to not see her again invaded his being. He called again. Nothing. The link … was gone. Andrew shook his head. It was okay, it was temporary and he knew it. That didn't mean they would never see each other again. So, he had to pull himself together. He decided to wait outside in the garden, while a maid cleaned his room. He fell on a bunch here, head back. A moment later, his grandfather approached.

" There you are." said Anton.

" Hm ?"

Anton sat next to him.

"Feels a bit weird to be back here, huh ?"

" Yes."

" You know, the servants are talking about something interesting." resumed Anton.

" Such as ?"

" They think you look sad. And I agree with them : during our way back you were distant. Something wrong son ?"

"Oh, it's nothing important gramps. Don't worry." smiled Andrew.

"Really." replied Anton, not convinced.

" I'm fine."

"Suits yourself. Just know that I'm here if you need to talk."

Andrew nodded and thanked his grandfather. Later in the day, they unpacked their stuff. Andrew found a pair of glasses in his pocket. But those weren't the one Cassandra gave him at school. There was a word with it.

" _Those are for your father. Since he finally learnt to use his brain he deserved them._ "

Hambridge smiled. He put his glasses on. Irina came back with them apparently. Her son told her about Cassandra's gift. After that, he went to find his father in his office.

" Dinner isn't ready yet ? How come it's so slow ?" he asked to a maid.

"Well that's because … we … before we had a magical helper."

" Oh. Andrew, what is it ?"

" I just wanted to give you something." announced the young man.

" Glasses ? What that's supposed to mean ?" asked Paul, confused.

"They're special. Magical to be precise, it will allow you to see and talked to someone close to us."

Paul blinked. He remembered seeing his son with glasses too, and it looked like he was speaking with someone invisible.

" Someone close to us ? Like who ?" he resumed.

" You'll see. Just … maybe you should sit just in case." warned Andrew.

Paul decided to do as he said. He may never know with magic. So he sat on a sofa, and put the glasses on. And he saw her. Anton was here too, curious to know what was going on. His grandson also took his own glasses.

" Irina." whispered Paul.

" Yes honey. It's been a while." responded his wife with a small smile.

" So … you're the one Andrew has been talking to using those ?" asked Paul.

" Right. Cassandra made them for me, I've got another pair since I left the first one here when we left. That's a gift from her." revealed Andrew.

" Hm. She could have given them sooner."

" You were too narrow-minded to accept them back then." made Irina.

" Can't contradict you here. I know I was wrong about witches." confessed Paul.

"And it did take you an embarrassing amount of time, and a war, to realize it." added Anton.

" Speak for yourself ! You were the same as me !" retorted Paul.

"My ! Entering your rebellious period now ? What's next, getting tattoos and piercings ?"

" Hahaha !" laughed Andrew.

Paul just rolled eyes. His son and father decided to give some privacy with Irina.

* * *

During the evening after lunch, Andrew got calls from his two friends on his computer.

" Hi guys ! So how's the return for you ?" he asked, laid on his bed.

" Not bad personally ! I'm glad to be home. Although it's a bit too calm after Luna Nova." answered Franck.

" Same here. It was fun ultimately. So unexpected but interesting at the same time." made Louis.

" I join you on the calm part. My room is so big too, that's strange. And I'm expecting one of you to come in." said Andrew.

" Ah ! Me too !" laughed Franck.

" And how are you feeling ?" asked Louis.

" Oh, let's say I'm fine. I must get use to normal life again."

"Did you contact Cassandra or not yet ?" questioned Franck.

" Yes I did. I texted her when I arrived here and called her before you guys." he said with a sigh.

Franck smiled with compassion : his friend was obviously missing the one he loved. They chatted for a while, before saying goodbye. Andrew closed his computer. He sighed again. If Cassandra was here he would chat with her, do some Tai-chi or just admire a landscape she would have made. Instead of that it was silent in here. Too silent. He put his computer on his desk, then exited his room. He went to Cassandra's former room. He hesitated, and opened the door. He gulped before the empty room, and made three steps in it. It seemed like yesterday she was in there. A tiny fragment of her scent was still here.

" _Aaaah damn it all ! How could I fell in love with my bodyguard ? It could've been anyone but noooo. It has … to be … her. And I'm missing her terribly now._ " he thought.

He finally decided to get out of this room. Was she missing him too ?

In her room in Luna Nova, Cassandra looked at her cell phone, laid on her bed. It was displaying Andrew's name. They already called each other about an hour ago, but she was tempted to call him again. Who could have guessed they would be so close when they first meet ? They would have attached themselves to each other that much ? That they would miss each other ? Cassandra looked at the window. She could easily escape and fly to his house. But … how would he welcome her ? Would he say she shouldn't have ? It was getting late after all. In any case, she would have never imagined he'd be so important to her. Maybe that was her fault : she was the one who made a step to him. Not really professional in fact.

But it happened. They learnt to know each other, learnt from each other's world and thus became friends. It just … had unexpectedly deepened. Now, Cassandra was wondering what she should do. Probably trying to show him how important he was for her. Finally, she closed her phone. Time to sleep.

Two days later, Andrew was back in Appleton. Everything just had to go back to normal after all. Peace was back, too. The entrance to Earth Goblins' realm has been sealed. Their village has been burnt as he learnt it. A specie got extinct. And new relationships will blossom with magical creatures. Hambridge had a meeting with the Elders and their heirs the next day. The ministers would be there too. An historical moment. He wondered if witches would be represented as well. If so, then maybe he could see Cassandra again. He decided to call her during recess.

" Hi Andrew. How are you doing ?" she said.

" Trying to get use to a normal life again. Not as easy as it sounds. And you ?" he smiled.

" Feels like I'm on holiday."

"Hm ! Very funny. Say, I wanted to know : are you aware of the meeting between Elders, their heirs and our government ?" asked Andrew.

" Yes I am. My mother, aunt and cousin Leana will be there, as interlocutors between all of you." responded Cassandra.

" Only three of you ?"

" That's enough, why ?"

" Well I … I hoped you'd be there so we could see each other." he revealed, disappointed.

"Oh. Unfortunately it's exam period here in Luna Nova, so I'm kinda stuck here. Especially since I'm helping Akko to revise." announced Cassandra.

What a shame, they thought. Would have been an opportunity indeed.

"I see. Too bad of course, but studies are important. So, maybe when your exams are finished we could … hang out ?" proposed Andrew.

"I was thinking the same." she smiled.

Andrew blushed and bit his lips. They ended their conversation.

The next day, Andrew and his father arrived at the place chosen for the meeting. Not far away from Luna Nova, to which Andrew looked at with sadness. They were close to the forest. Louis and Franck were already there and came to greet him. Ministers arrived one by one. And just after, the Elders and their heirs. The men were impressed by Daernekan. The beast stopped a few steps away from them, looking at them from all his height.

"Oi Daernekan ! Not need to be frightening. How about you crack a smile ?" made a feminine voice.

Andrew recognized Lucy.

" I don't think they'd like to see my smile. Too many teeth." made the drakonic.

" Oh ? And here I needed a mirror !" made Sacha.

Daernekan looked surprised before laughing. Andrew went to him and bowed.

" Oh ! Greetings here Andrew. How was your return ?" asked nicely Daernekan.

" Honestly, weird. My home is too calm." smiled the young man.

" Hahaha ! I know how you feel, it was the same when my children left the den."

Daernekan introduced his heir, his daughter who inclined her head. Then, Andrew greeted other elders, and introduced his friends then the ministers. Then, the witches made appear chairs for everyone and a table. Everybody took place. Then, Lucy spoke first. She reminded them that this meeting was settled to build new relations between humans and magical creatures. As everybody already knew, some ideas were discussed a few days ago. This meeting was supposed to validate and endorse them. Then, she asked if the last Earth Goblins have been captured or kill. David announced they were killed. Lucy just nodded. Now, time for debate. In other words, time for the youngers to speak.

* * *

Andrew reminded the assembly of the ideas they discussed. Leenaell provided a map of each territory inhabited by magical creatures. The prime minister announced that it will be added in every shop selling maps, on signs on borders with an explanation about the species living there. The Elders agreed on that part. This lead to what will happen if a territory is polluted. Franck recalled his idea, which was not immediately approved by the ministers.

" That's a good idea though. People are inconsiderate and selfish. You already tried to awaken their sensibility about preserving nature, but they still don't care. Fine by me, we'll force them. It's their earth as well." intervened Lucy.

"But can you imagine their reaction ? It could be considered as an aggression." made someone.

" An aggression made by them alone. They will be warned of course. If they don't have the choice they will deal with it. Mrs Sullivan is right : nor they stop acting selfish, or they'll pay for the consequences. It's the same as breaking a rule." added Andrew.

"He's right : when you make a law usually you don't really care about people opinion. You create it because it's necessary. There will always be persons who won't be pleased with it, especially if they tend to not respect laws or rules in general. But this one, it's for everyone's good." intervened Leana.

So, this idea of creating a curse to dissuade throwing waste in nature was put to a vote. And the majority voted for it. Only a few ministers voted against it. Once this done, Sacha brought books on magical creatures. She gave them to each elder and its heir, for reading and approbation. The prime minister agreed about teaching their characteristics in schools. It could be added to biology, history as well and why not geography. The division of this task should make it easier to be done. Louis added that Internet could be use. A good suggestion. The meeting lasted for the whole morning. They made a break for lunch.

" Phew ! It's quite tiring actually." made Franck.

"Yes, but exciting. For now, everything is going well. I just hope it will work in everyday life." replied Andrew, eating a sandwich.

"That will depend on people. We'll do our best to educate and inform them, they'll have to do the rest." said Louis.

" By the way, how is your father ?" asked Andrew.

" He was happy with the position I got. But for now, he won't be able to come back in politician life before a while."

"Oh. Well, do your best until then."

Louis nodded. Lucy approached Andrew.

"So. You're my daughter's former protégé. I got to admit I'm impressed with what you accomplished." she said.

" Thank your daughter. I've changed thanks to her." smiled Andrew.

" Is that so ?" smiled Lucy.

" It is. By the way is she fine ? I couldn't text her this morning."

" Last time I checked she was. More or less."

" More or less ? Is there a problem ?" worried Andrew.

" Not really. It's something only you two can, and certainly will, solve." responded Lucy, enigmatic.

Then she left a puzzled Hambridge junior. Franck and Louis chuckled.

" If you two understood this, please enlighten me." said Andrew, turning to them.

" My, you may be Appleton top student but when it comes to trivial things, you're the densest one." ironized Franck.

" What ?!"

" He means Cassandra's mother probably noticed that her daughter misses you or something." specified Louis.

" Y … You think Cassy misses me ?" blushed Andrew.

" Why wouldn't she ? You're friends after all. Or …more who knows." resumed Louis.

Andrew blushed even more, which made his friends chuckle.


	17. See you again

**Still no rest for our Andrew. let's just hope he'll find happiness instead.**

* * *

Andrew stretched. The meeting had ended two days ago, and measures were starting to spread everywhere. It'll take some time from now to get used to it. The young man wasn't naïve, he knew it wouldn't go perfectly and naturally well. But he was glad of what he did. His father was even proud, as he told him at the end of the meeting. Andrew felt unexpectedly happy when hearing that. It felt like he finally did something in his life. He wondered what Cassandra thought of it. By the way, when will her exams end ? He was languishing to see her again. Class ended.

" Hey Andrew ! Your birthday is in five days. You're not celebrating this year ?" asked Franck.

" Oh well … I don't feel like throwing a big party this time. Maybe with just you, Louis and some others will be enough. Sorry, with the meeting I completely forgot to invite you guys." responded Andrew.

They were outside the school.

" No problem with me, I'll be free that day. Louis was wondering as well and reserved that day, just in case." said Franck.

" Good. Maybe we should just do it with the three of us then."

" Three of us ? What about the one you love ?" asked Franck, surprised.

" Sadly, it's her exam period so she won't be available." sighed Andrew.

" Oh."

Franck noticed that the dark-haired young man looked sad. Maybe that was why he didn't want to celebrate his birthday as usual. He was gloomy lately. Just like before this story actually. Franck parted with his friend. But he got an idea for his birthday. Andrew looked through the window during car ride. He recalled arguing with his father about his birthday. Usually, Hambridge junior disliked parties, full of interested and hypocritical people. Not to mention superficial girls. Now, he couldn't stand those events anymore. He sighed again. The vehicle stopped. Andrew's emeralds spotted a store. He straightened. What was in the showcase interpellated him.

" Park close to here, I'll be in that store." he announced.

" Wha ?! Master Andrew wait !" called the driver.

Too late, he was already out. Andrew approached the showcase. Some plushes were in it, next to a box.

" _Make your own stuffed animal._ " he read.

Then, he pushed the door. This store was for sewing essentially. Andrew walked in. In one of the store shelves, he found lots of boxes. That was it : how to realize a plush. That … would be good idea he thought. Now what to choose. He opted for a cat. Maybe she has already one or several but it didn't matter. He went to the cash register. His driver met him just when he was at the door.

" It's okay, we can go now." announced Andrew.

He hid his purchase in his school bag. Once in his house, he asked for his nursemaid. The old lady joined him in his room. There, Andrew explained her what he expected from her.

" Aaah. So that's a gift, probably for a special young lady. Very well, we'll begin after your homework." she said.

" Thank you, and don't tell anyone." smiled Andrew.

The nursemaid nodded. The young man hasted to do his homework. Once this done, he called his nursemaid. She arrived with material for sewing. Then, she initiated him how to sew two pieces of tissues together. Andrew was more hoping to begin his plush, but he didn't say a word. After all, he needed basis to succeed. So before dinner, he exercised on several pieces she brought him. He even thought about eating in his room : he'll just have to say he has lots of work. The nursemaid went to gather food for him. While he ate, she showed him how to cut tissues, to sew buttons etc … Andrew practiced during hours, stinging his fingers from time to time.

"So, am I ready to make the plush ?" he asked while tidying.

" Well, you didn't choose something easy to do, and not the easiest among plushes. You still need to practice."

" But I'd like it to be done as soon as possible." objected Andrew.

"My, being impatient isn't like you, young master. You really must hold dear the one you destine that plush." resumed the maid.

" Aaah hmmm … is that so obvious ?" he smiled, embarrassed.

"I know you well after all. That's why I can tell you've probably fell in love."

He blushed.

" I'm happy for you, young master. I was wondering when in hell this would happen."

"Thank you."

" Don't worry about your gift. I'll sew some part of it."

* * *

The next day, Andrew was back to school. He learnt during breakfast that the Elders approved the books made about their species. Thus the prime minister will launch mass printing of it. Good, another step made.

" Huh Andrew ?" called Franck.

" Yes ?"

" Are you growing cactus ?"

Andrew blinked.

" What the hell again Franck ?" made Hambridge, disillusioned tone.

" Look at your fingers."

He had several stinking-plasters.

" It's nothing." replied Andrew.

"Or maybe you're trying witchcraft." smiled the blonde.

" No I am not." sighed Hambridge.

"Then why are you hurt ?"

" I am just … how can I tell ? Making something that requires needles."

" Like what ?"

" Like your curiosity." ironized Andrew.

" You lost level in humour, you know."

" Too bad, I won't be able to sleep this night."

Franck rolled eyes. Later during the day, he parted with his friends. The afternoon was free, so Andrew planned to buy thread for his hand-made plush. That's how he went to town. His driver was supposed to pick him later. Andrew bought his thread and went to the store exit. He paused. Through the window he saw … Franck with Cassandra.

" _What are they doing together ?_ "

And how could Franck contact her ? Last time he checked he didn't have her phone number. Maybe that was the opportunity to be reunited. Andrew went out, and followed them. They were joyfully chatting and laughing. Then, they entered a jewellery. Andrew approached carefully.

" So what about this one ?" said Cassandra, pointing a showcase.

" Yeah, not bad."

" You have the same size of wrist, so we'll try it on you." suggested Cassandra.

Franck called a seller. Andrew saw the seller taking a curb and give it to Cassandra. Then she attached it around Franck's wrist. Hambridge rounded eyes. What was the meaning of this ?

" Hmmm … yes it's not bad, what do you think ?"she asked.

" I agree. Maybe we should look chains as well."

Cassandra nodded. Franck gave back the curb before following the miss.

" And where is Louis ?" asked the brunette.

" He said he reserved the cake. Now, he's taking care of drinks, and later I'll go find decorations. I'll make sure to find you a nice ribbon."

" Aaaaw how touching of you."

Cassandra suddenly straightened her head, then turned to the exit. Franck asked what was the matter. The Drakoniae had a feeling they were observed. Outside, Andrew hid as soon he saw her straightening. A few minutes after, the duo exited the jewellery. Hambridge waited then followed.

" I'm telling you : video games are possible, he's playing with his grandfather." said Cassandra.

" I can't believe it : Andrew Hambridge, our Andrew acting like a normal teenager ? You drugged him, did you." teased Franck.

" I know, sounds impossible. But you noticed that he changed a bit before war, didn't you ?"

"True. Okay then, I'll suggest it to Louis. Got any idea of what kind of game he likes ?" resumed Franck.

"Hmmm … races or Mario ones."

"Fine. But seriously, warn me next time you've got such a disturbing new."

" Why is that ? When I was hoping to traumatize you, then study your case and experiment on you with fellow witches ?" asked Cassandra.

" Pffrrrr !"

Behind, Andrew was beginning to dislike what he was witnessing. Back in Luna Nova they only talked during meals. There, they looked like friends. They weren't dating, weren't they ? The duo entered a new store. Naturally, he went in it as well. He found them in the sewing shelve. Franck was putting a ribbon on Cassandra's head. That one chuckled.

" Are you serious ?" she said.

" Of course I am ! You'll be pretty cute with that. You can tie it around the neck as well."

Franck took the ribbon to tie it around her neck. Andrew frowned. Pretty cute ? And how dared he touched her that way ? Cassandra was HIS ! He observed them teasing each other with the ribbon. Finally, they decided to go out. On the way, Franck said something to the girl Hambridge couldn't hear :

" He'll be so happy to see you. He truly misses you, you know."

But Andrew could see her blushing.

" Ah ! Look like it's raining. Darn, I didn't foresee that." said Frank, a raised hand.

" Don't worry, I did." announced Cassandra.

She took a small umbrella from her bag. She opened it before giving to Franck, taller than her.

" _And now they're sharing an umbrella ?_ " thought Andrew.

Did he miss something ? Could it be that Franck has also a crush on Cassandra ? He was more attracted by magic than Andrew. But he knew that Andrew loved the witch, Franck was his best friend he wouldn't dare to do this to him. Suddenly, Cassandra and the blonde stopped.

" Ouch ! I think I got something in my eye !" she said.

" Ah there's a little wind. Must be it. Let me see … ah right, you've got an eyelash."

They got hidden by the umbrella. All Andrew could see was Franck leaning towards Cassandra. Andrew put a hand on his mouth, shocked. No … that wasn't … they couldn't … the young man suddenly turned his back, and fled. It was a nightmare, it must be one.

* * *

Back at home, Anton saw him rushing to his room. He blinked, then decided to go after him. Hambridge senior knocked. No answer. He announced himself then entered. Andrew was sitting on his bed, turning his back to the door. Anton walked and sat next to him.

" Andrew. You don't look so well lately. What's happening to you ?"

No answer.

" Hmm … I know that kind of face I'm seeing on you. I had the same a long time ago. You … fell in love with someone, didn't you ?" resumed Anton.

"Yes. With Cassandra. I really miss her. And today … I saw her with Franck."

Andrew then narrated what he witnessed.

"Hm, I see. I'll tell you that you can't be sure, and that your feelings are clouding your judgement. According to what you told me, she gave you clear signs of liking you. So why would she go to him all of a sudden ?" made Anton.

" I don't know. So, what you're basically telling me is I could get wrong about their relationship, right ?" summarized Andrew.

" Yes. Especially that they were shopping … and your birthday is in four days. Ever occur to you it might have a link ?" smiled Anton.

Andrew straightened. Oh ! So … maybe they were just … looking for gifts ? Ugh, he felt stupid. But a bit relieved. He thanked his grandpa for his support. Anton tapped his back. Andrew for his part, decided to continue his plush. When he saw Franck the next day, he acted as if nothing happened. Four days later, Andrew has also finished his plush. Thanks to his nursemaid, it was successful. Now, how to offer it to Cassandra ?

"Hey Andrew ! Might come here for a sec ?" called Anton, in the beginning of the afternoon.

" Coming gramps !"

Anton was down the stairs. When Andrew arrived, he leaded him to the living-room. He opened the door and let him come in first.

"Surprise !"

His friends were all here. From Appleton but also Luna Nova.

" Huh ?"

"Told you." muttered Anton.

The young man walked and greeted everyone. Then Louis asked if someone wanted to drink.

"Happy birthday Andrew ! I know you said you didn't want a big party, so Louis and I organized a small one. And this … is my gift for you." announced Franck.

He moved out of the line, and gently pushed Cassandra before him.

" Cassy …" he breathed.

" Hello Andrew ! Nice to see you again."

She was here. In front of him again.

" But … I thought … you were having school exams this week." he said, getting closer.

" True, but I negotiated with my mother to come here. Which makes me think, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday ?" she resumed with a bit of disappointment.

" Because I thought you wouldn't be available. Studies are really important." replied Andrew.

" Oh Andrew, you're way more important than studies. And even if I would have declined, just the gesture counts."

" I know. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I'm … so happy you're here." he said, low voice.

He took her fingers. Cassandra crossed the distance that separated them and curled against him. Andrew closed his arm around her. So warm, so agreeable, reassuring …

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too. It was weird to not see you around. Like something was missing." she responded.

Nothing could made Andrew happier, well except if she returned him his feelings. Seemed on the right track though.

" Come, time to enjoy your party. And I have yet to offer you my gift." she smiled.

That's how they joined the others around the buffet. Franck tapped his friend back. Hambridge thanked him warmly for bringing his precious witch. He was also relieved to note his grandfather was right about them : they were just organizing his party the other day. He could really enjoy it without any worry. Each one of them had a gift for him : Akko gave him a new tie, Sucy a potion to obtain wonderful dreams, Lotte a book, Louis offered video games and Diana some clothes. Cassandra ended with a curb engraved with his name.

" Oh ? You still possess the Isis rope I gave you ?" she noticed while attaching.

" Of course, why would I take it off ? It's the first gift you gave me." he said with a sweet voice.

She blushed.

" Well, at least I know you're not unprotected."

He smiled tenderly to her. Time for the cake, announced Louis. Andrew approached and breathed on the candles. It was a wonderful birthday for him : bonafide friendship here, nothing hypocritical like usual, and the gifts he received meant more than those of the past years. He also felt he had more fun. The party went on until after dinner. Some of the guests decided to go home. Andrew found Cassandra on the balcony. She was talking to someone invisible, that the young man guessed to be his mother. Irina saw him, and said goodbye to Cassandra.

" Well ! I think it's time for me to go as well." she announced.

"You know a gift isn't supposed to leave the place it was offered ?" replied Andrew, with a smile.

"Aaah. Then I must warn my mother first, that I can't go home." smiled Cassandra while he approached.

" Very good idea indeed. This way, I'll just might end skewered."

" Hey, it's not your fault. Presenting me as your birthday gift was Franck's idea. I'll tell her, so he'll have to handle her instead." she reminded.

" So it's settled then." made Andrew.

Cassandra chuckled. She leaned on the railing. Staying was indeed tempting.

" By the way, I was wondering if Akko found the Grand Triskelion ?" asked Andrew.

" Not yet, but I think she's close. She already activated six words." replied Cassandra.

" And … do you think magic will be as it was before ?"

" That … I don't know. Maybe it was meant to decline and disappear just like a lot of things on Earth." sighed Cassandra.

" Would be sad." resumed Andrew.

" Ha ! I wonder if I'll get used to hear from you, mister witches-are-outdated." she teased.

" Oh come on. You know I stopped thinking that way months ago." he retorted with a smile.

" Good."

" Cassy, what's wrong ?" he worried, seeing a cloud on her face.

She smiled briefly. He did know her by know.

" It's just … about what I told. What if magic disappears. Sometimes it frightens me to think I'm maybe the last generation of witches. If the Grand Triskelion itself can't return it then …"

Andrew put a hand on her shoulder, then his whole arm.

" Akko would tell you it won't disappear, that they'll prevent it from disappearing."

" But I'm not that naïve. Just wishing for a thing isn't enough to make it come true. There's things you just can't avoid or can't fight." resumed Cassandra.

" Don't lose hope. Everything can happen. You can't be sure until it's here." made Andrew softly.

" Right. Maybe I'll be part of the generation who'll see a new world emerging."

"That's more like it, Cassy."

She curled against him again. Andrew sighed in happiness. If only they could stay that way forever.

* * *

But she had to go. He felt less sad this time. They promised to each other again after Cassandra's exams. He'll also be done with school for this year. And he promised himself he'll confess next time he'll see her. After offering her his plush. A week passed by that way, with our nobleman getting impatient. Sure he was supervising the applications of the measures he established with the Elders, but that wasn't occupying him enough. Not only that, but this damn football match and its consequences was occurring now. Seriously people ! Anyway, Cassandra asked to see him today.

"Andrew ? Got a minute son ?" asked Paul.

"Yes ?"

Andrew waited for his father to get closer.

" Your grandfather and I noticed you didn't seem to be ok lately. Grandpa told me he spoke with you and it wasn't bad, but I'm still concerned."

"Ah. Don't worry dad, it's no big deal." smiled Andrew.

" But may I know what was wrong ?"

" Hmmm … it's not completely settled so I'll tell you later okay ?" replied Andrew.

He cut the conversation short and went out. He hoped he wouldn't be late. Fortunately he wasn't. He arrived at the same time than Cassandra. As often by now, his heart pounded.

" Hi Cassy." he said.

" Hi Andrew ! Good to see you again, how are you ?" she said joyfully.

My, wasn't he looking sexy today, with his with shirt and his jean. Okay, let's try no drool.

" I'm fine. I'm really glad to see you again Cassy."

So. How to offer her his gift ? He was holding the little bag made by his nursemaid, so unless he wanted her to think it was a second handbag he'd better offer it now. Andrew took a breath. He looked embarrassed and Cassandra noticed it. She gave him an interrogative look.

" I hmmm… err …"

" _He'll be a wonderful politician later._ " she thought with irony.

Uuuugh why was it so hard ? Andrew swallowed then tended her his bag, ruby. Cassandra blinked. A gift then. She took it and asked if she could open it. Andrew nodded.

" It's … just a little thing actually. I … didn't know when to offer it to you so … ohm ..." he explained, turning his head.

" Yay ! A plush ! Thank you Andrew !" she cut, ecstatic.

She grabbed his head and kissed him close to his mouth. The kettle was back again.

" It's so nice of you. Where did you buy it ?" asked Cassandra, looking at her cat plush.

" I …made it." he confessed.

" You … wow really ?"

Hambridge nodded, still red. Cassandra put the plush back in its bag.

" So did you plan something for today ?"

You mean apart from looking like a lobster ? No why ?

" You know you're cute when you're blushing ?" she said, touching a cheek.

" I-I-I I'm not blushing !" he exclaimed.

" Oh really ?"

" _Oooooh damn you !_ "

She chuckled, and invited him for a walk. That way he'll recover. Andrew was happy she liked his gift, even if he was quite sure she would. Cassandra revealed she was impressed he made the plush. Andrew confessed he got help. Still, that was a good job. They arrived at the park. To think a battle occurred here. Andrew glanced at Cassandra. Then, he put a hand on her shoulder. She added her hand on his. Their fingers intersected. Andrew remembered how scared he was when Cassandra was here fighting …

"You know …" she began.

Andrew glanced at her.

" When I was appointed to be your bodyguard … I was hoping you'd change. The contempt you had for my kind was infuriating, especially that you never really try to know us. You just acted like you've been told to. But you changed, and as I told you I really appreciated it. But … I never expected you to become so important to me."

" _HUH ?!_ "

Andrew rounded eyes and stayed opened-mouth.

" Each time I could come back during the war, you were the first I was thinking about. Just resting beside you was all that I was asking for. Well, in your arms was ideal of course." she smiled.

" _Oh my gooooooooood !_ " yelled Andrew mentally.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it be … that she was confessing what he wanted to confess too ? Meanwhile he got petrified.

"That's when a Goblin almost succeed in ending your life that I realized the place you took in my life. How special you were to me."

Should he tell her right now he was feeling the same, or wait for her to say it first ?

"All this to tell you that I hold you dear. And that I … uhm …"

She paused. Andrew was about to have a heart attack, or nerve attack, or a stroke, anything. But just it looked like she would resume, a manifestation arrived behind them. This no goal case again. Cassandra noticed some strange little black and red cubes flying around. She rounded eyes. Croix Meridies. It was her handiwork. No doubt about it. She remembered what Akko told her when she entered Appleton. So she decided to conduct an experiment on people. Despite the Drakoniae's warning.

" Something's wrong." she muttered.

"AH FUCK !" shouted Andrew.

He immediately put a hand on his mouth, while Cassandra looked at him with surprise.

"What did I just hear sir Hambridge ?" she laughed.

" Uuuh …"

" What's wrong ?" asked Cassandra.

" It's just those stupid dumb idiots ! Why did they come here for ? Damn !" he exclaimed.

" Huh … okay ?"

He looked disappointed. Cassandra looked at the procession again. Damn them indeed. She had an important confession to make, but apparently it'll have to wait.

" There's magic in this. I must warn my clan." said Cassandra.

"Wha … no wait !" said Andrew, holding her back by the wrist.

He opened his mouth when suddenly his cell phone rang. He closed his eyes. Has the world decided to annoy him today ?

" _NO. WAY._ "

He ignored his phone. Darn, he had waited for quite some time to tell her, he thought about this moment several times and even dreamt about it. He planned to confess today. And now, he WILL tell her !

" Andrew, we'll continue this later. Now I must …"

" I feel the same." he cut.

She rounded eyes.

" What ?"

" About what you said. I feel the same. You're the most important person to me Cassandra. Me too I'd never imagine we'd be so close. That I would care about you so much." he specified.

Cassandra blushed.

"You do ?"

" Yes. But I'd like to be sure of what you were about to say." he replied.

She smiled and bit her lip.

" I was about to say that I regard you as more than a friend. Or I'd like you to be more than that."

It was now like a firework within him. He pulled her to him.

" Like … a boyfriend ?"

"Yes." she breathed.

" Perfect. Because I planned to ask you to be my girlfriend."

He put his forehead against hers.

" Aaah. Then, I more than gladly accept."

He hugged her. He also wanted something else, when both their phone interrupted.

" My father requests me." announced Andrew.

" Same here with my mom. We'll continue this later." replied Cassandra.

" Right. See you later then. I love you Cassy."

" Later, and I love you too."

And in opposite direction they went.


	18. A new world

**One thing left to do before enjoying a new world.**

 **Enjoy and thank you for following ^^**

* * *

It was a real catastrophe. Magic had disappeared. Hate was consuming the citizens. It looked like riots were occurring everywhere. What the hell the heck and the fuck was Croix doing ?! This time, she's gone too far ! Cassandra finally arrived in the Special Magical Unit. Lucy was awaiting her here. She explained the situation to her daughter. Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated. She glanced at it. Andrew.

" What is it darling ?"

" Ah. I love hearing you calling me that." he smiled.

Lucy glanced at her daughter. Well ! That was a scoop.

" Listen, things are bad here. Blackwell senior is back. He's thinking about taking advantage of the situation, and knowing him I'm afraid he'll just worsen it. If that leads us to another war …" revealed Andrew.

"I understand. Is his son here ?"

" Louis ? No, why ?" replied Andrew, surprised.

" You'll need him to oppose his father."

" My thoughts exactly, I'll call him right away, but I wanted to inform you first just in case. Any news on your side ?"

" Part of the case its magic so we'll handle it. Keep me informed, I'll relay news to you as well."

" Perfect. Thank you my love."

"No problem honey. I'll go now."

Andrew hung up, and called his friend. When Louis got wind of it, he almost exploded Andrew's ear. Meanwhile in the SMU HQ …

" Hey you. Don't you have something to tell me ?" asked Lucy with a little smile.

" You mean like why did you overheard my conversation ?" replied Cassandra.

" More like you having a boyfriend."

" Oh that. Very well. Mom I'm dating Andrew Hambridge."

" Hmph. Fine. Since he opened his eyes and everything he deserves you."

Cassandra smiled and thanked her mother. She also informed her about what was happening with the government. Lucy praised her daughter for her idea and approved it. The two Drakoniaes and two werewolves went on a chopper. According to their sensors, the core of everything was located in Arcturus Forest. The Grand Triskelion had been unsealed. This, and a dragon had appeared. Lucy and Cassandra went down using a rope. Chariot was already fighting it. But it was too strong even for her. It knocked both Croix and Chariot. Lucy attacked first. The black beast was knocked down. Right toward Cassandra who sent a powerful punch which sent it back the other way. Lucy jumped to land on it, and broke its head with her fist.

But that wasn't enough. The Drakoniaes landed next to the women.

" This isn't an ordinary dragon." said Lucy.

" How can we beat it ?" asked Cassandra.

That's when a voice called her. Akko and her band arrived.

" Probably with the help of that young girl." resumed Lucy.

Cassandra went to Akko, and explained her she has to use the shiny rod.

Meanwhile, Louis has arrived at the Lord Chamber. And he seems angry. He just took time to greet his friend and opened the door large. He immediately spotted his father and gave him a dark look.

" Louis ?" made Blackwell.

" Sorry to interrupt you my Lords. But I'd like to speak with my father before he makes another stupid move." he announced.

" Stupid move ? How dare you …"

" Enough !" cut the prime minister.

He looked at Louis.

" You and Hambridge junior are now part of our chamber, as our representatives toward magical creatures. I know this is a magic case, Lucy Drakoniae Sullivan informed me. So if you have a word to say about this, feel free to express it."

" Thank you my Lord Prime Minister. If it's a magical case then let the witches handle it. They already proved their capacity for this. But please, don't use this event to create more problems." said Louis.

Andrew caught sight of Blackwell senior and almost burst out laughing. His face was priceless.

" I agree with you, young man. We'll just prepare support just in case."

Blackwell senior stood up and asked for a break. Then, he grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him outside.

" What the hell is wrong with you ? How dare you humiliate me before everyone ?!" exclaimed the man.

Louis took back his arm.

" Me ? What about you ? Is a disgrace not enough for you ?"

" This is an opportunity to restore our reputation and dignity, and you just ruined it all !"

" No it's not ! All you want is WAR ! But not me ! I've had enough with the previous one ! I don't want to go through all that shame and pain you've inflicted on us ! You let your bias decide instead of reason, and look where it got us ! You didn't learn from it, you're just repeating your mistake ! But I won't let you do it this time !" shouted Louis.

"Looks like those damn witches brainwashed you." resumed his father.

" No they don't. They more like opened my eyes. Do I have to remember you that they saved our country ? Didn't you understand that without their help, we'd be dead or slaves ? They even sheltered me, your only son, although they could've very refuse it after all ! Doesn't that mean anything for you ?"

* * *

Andrew was waiting next to the door for his friend, when a strange noise could be heard. It sounded like an alarm. What was happening now ? His phone rang.

" Cassy ?"

" Yes. Listen : things have worsened. A missile made by magic was launched."

" A WHAT ?!"

" You heard me. We're on it, just reassure everyone on your side."

"Alright babe. I'll do my best, be careful." he said.

" As usual."

Now, time to announce the new. Louis came back at that moment. His father was still furious, but as his son reminded him he wasn't a minister anymore. So technically he shouldn't even be here. That's why he closed the door without letting him in. Once inside, Andrew revealed what he just learnt.

" Very well. Let them try on their own. We'll react if they fail." decided the prime minister.

In Arcturus Forest, Akko motivated everyone to stop the incoming catastrophe. That's how the witches assembled a giant broom.

" I'll help you take off." made Lucy.

She approached the girls on the broom and lifted them with one hand. Then, she also took altitude in order to adjust her launch.

"Ready ?"

" Yes !" replied seven voices.

Lucy gained momentum, then launched as strong as she could.

" Woooooaaaaaaah !" yelled Akko.

" So that's how it is when you throw a spear ?!" made Amanda.

This would certainly allow them to save some magic. Lucy went back on the ground.

" Now then, time to deal with you Croix." she announced.

This one stiffened. She thought that with the Grand Triskelion magic, she'd be unstoppable. No one, not even the formidable Drakoniaes would touch her. Suddenly, two werewolves gushed forth and captured her arms. Croix fells on her knees.

" No leave her alone !" shouted Chariot.

But Cassandra grabbed her by a wrist and pulled her behind.

" We know you're responsible for this mess. Your magitronics excited people and pushed them to hate. You even went as far as to stole magic. My daughter warned you. This time … it'll be Asmahal." announced Lucy.

" NO ! Not this please ! This is also my fault, she would have never done it without me !" pleaded Chariot.

" She did it without you, indeed. No one forced her. She must take responsibility." resumed Lucy.

" I won't let you ! I won't let you take her away, let alone to that hell !" warned Chariot.

She took her wand. But she forgot Cassandra : the young Drakoniae unsheathed her sword, then hit the spell to deviate it before snatching the wand from her hand.

" Cassandra."

" Don't. You won't win and you know it." responded the teenager.

" Even so …"

" Chariot no ! You're not match for them ! Don't you dare !" intervened Croix.

Chariot gritted her teeth. Indeed, she too saw this kind of witches fighting. She surely was nothing compared to the enemies they defeated not so long ago.

"You have no right to judge her !"

" On the contrary. We're empowered by her majesty the Queen and her prime minister to judge any magical being, and this since centuries." retorted Lucy.

"But she helped us fixing the problem." recalled a desperate Chariot.

" Will certainly count as a mitigating circumstance. But she will be judged." made Cassandra.

" I can't … I can't accept this."

" Then fight us."

Chariot opened her mouth. Fighting Drakoniaes … insane. But Croix … she needed her. If not now then when ? Chariot knew that Cassandra or her mother could end her in one punch. One slap even. They were skilled fighters.

"Well ?" tempted Cassandra.

" I … I …"

What should she do ? She felt so powerless in this instant. Lucy made a head sign to the werewolves. They began to take Croix. No need for handcuffs, their jaws were more than enough. Chariot decided to move. First, she ran and rolled to pick up her wand. And when she straightened up, Cassandra was already here. Chariot hesitated : it was one of her students. The teenager however, didn't hesitated. She grabbed her forearm and tightened it. The pain made Chariot drop her wand. Then the brunette pulled her and made her fall. In the end she blocked her arm on her back and immobilized her with a knee on the back. Chariot rose her head, looking at her friend being taken away. She apologized for not being able to help her.

" Teacher Chariot, when a student breaks a rule, what do you say to her ? Do you praise her ? Or do you punish her ? All of you have always taught us to respect rules. Why would it be different for an adult ?" made Cassandra.

Chariot let her head fell on the grass. The young girl was right of course. She knew that what Croix did was condemnable. Feeling no more resistance on her part, Cassandra released her. Chariot remained on the ground for a while.

" Come on, stand up. There's still people who need you." called Lucy.

Chariot straightened up a bit, her hands still on the ground. Eventually she stood up completely. It appeared that Diana and Akko were supported by the citizens. All their hope and encouragement got transformed into energy. It gave Chariot the idea of addressing to everyone.

* * *

" Pheeew ! They did it." sighed Louis.

" Did you doubt it ?" smiled Andrew.

" Of course no. Those girls are strong."

" Sure. Well then, I'm off." announced Hambridge.

" Huh ? Where are you going son ?" asked Paul, seeing him going to the exit.

"To meet with Cassandra of course."

Paul blinked. What did he mean of course ?

" Is there something special between you ?"

Andrew paused, his hand on the door handle.

" In fact yes. I'm dating her."

" Yay ! Good game Andrew." exclaimed Louis.

" You what ?!" made Paul, astonished.

"You heard me. Cassandra is my girlfriend. I'm dating a witch." repeated Andrew.

" But …"

" Father I'm informing you not requesting your permission. See you later."

Andrew exited. Paul looked at the door, then shrugged. Oh well, Cassandra finally earned his respect so it was fine, all things considered. Speaking of her, she decided to join him there. He found her outside. The young girl landed in front of him, more precisely in his arms. After a short hug, Andrew took what he wished for : a kiss. One she gladly responded to. More than gladly even, leaving him breathless. That was better than expected. They decided to return to the park. There, Cassandra explained him what really happened.

" Croix will be judged tomorrow. I'll attend the trial."

" My, who would have thought that combining magic and science could give such a result. Oh well, now I hope we'll be able to rest."

" Normally we should."

Andrew then announced that he informed his father of their relationship. He added he didn't wait for his reaction. Cassandra sighed. Paul already apologized for his behaviour toward her, but accepting that his son was dating her was probably a different story. Andrew embraced her : he won't allow anyone to separate them. Not without a fight. Cassandra smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Andrew dropped a kiss on her head. They walked for a while in the park, enjoying being together again. They spent the whole day together, strolling in the now pacified town. Hambridge invited her to the Blue Note Café at five o'clock.

" It's not like when we were taking coffee in your room, but I hope you'll like it here." he said, intersecting his fingers with hers.

" Oh surely." she smiled.

After that, Cassandra brought him to his manor by flight.

" Thank you for that super day. That was wonderful." she said, low voice all against him.

" Same to you my love. I felt like I was dreaming."

They cuddled for ten minutes at last, before she decided to leave. When Andrew entered his house, Anton and Paul looked at him.

" My, he seems to be on heaven." smiled Anton.

" Yes. When I think about it it's unbelievable that my own son fell in love with a witch." declared Paul with a sigh.

" I hope you won't cause any trouble ?" asked Anton.

" No … maybe before but now everything is different. I know what I owe her, so she won my son easily." he said with a smile.

" Perfect."

The day after was less pleasant, as Cassandra went to the SMU HQ to attend Croix Meridies trial. She arrived with Shiny Chariot. They took place in the courtroom. Several sits were disposed before the accused. Lucy took place as the head clan, followed by the chief of werewolves who were part of the unit, as well as the fairies' one and so on. Croix appeared. Chariot was a bit relieved : she didn't seem mistreated. She looked just like the day of her capture, with other clothes. Once in front of the jury, Lucy declared the trial opened. A fairy has been named to defend the witch. Lucy enumerated the facts and trouble caused by Croix. She also remembered what happened in the past with her. This has been fixed, but the accused still continued her experiment.

Croix's attorney emphasized the point that her client tried to fix her mistake by helping her fellow witches to stop the missile, and to show them to the world. Surely, this helped to improve the witches' image. That's when the prosecution lawyer intervened. The werewolf objected that if it was known that this case was because of witches, it could've very well have the opposite effect. Croix acted for selfish purposes, almost ruining what little reputation was left to her kind. Chariot was called as a witness. She was told to tell only the truth, only what she saw. She agreed. True, Croix made a mistake but she also helped during the war. She was the one who provided the SMU high-tech objects. She was still useful.

" That was because she would have been branded as traitor if she didn't help during the war, and for the tools she was paying her debt. Argument inadmissible." made the werewolf.

Chariot was reflecting on what could mitigate her friend's fault, but … it was hard to find. She knew very well that nothing could stop Croix when she was experimenting something. She even tried to stop her and even warned her. All in vain. Finally, she sent back to the audience. The trial lasted for two hours.

During the afternoon, Cassandra was back to Luna Nova. Akko was tempting to fly, supported by her friends, Diana and her sidekicks. The brunette went to a tree next to Diana, sat at a table.

" Hello there Cassandra." greeted the blonde.

" Hi as well."

" Professor Chariot came back with a sad face, know what happened ?" asked Diana.

" Yep : Croix's trial."

" Oh. She was found guilty I take it."

Cassandra nodded. On a more joyful note, the Drakoniae announced that they'll be able to revive their enterprise, stopped because of the war. Diana already imagined a product range she'd like to discuss. Andrew arrived at that moment, accompanied by Franck. He greeted the girls and went to Cassandra he kissed. Hannah lowered her eyes.

" Finally in a relationship I see." smiled Diana.

" As you can see." responded Andrew, lying on the grass.

He put his head on Cassandra's thigh. Further, Akko finally manage to take off. Afraid she might fall, Lotte immediately went after her.

" Do you think Lotte and Franck are going to be on a relationship as well ?" asked Cassandra.

" Maybe. They got closer during our stay here. Enough to learn to know each other and know if they want to go farther." resumed Andrew.

"And Louis and Amanda ?"

" Nah, for all I know they're just friends."

* * *

Andrew relished that moment, eyes closed. Here, surrounded by friends, in peace and with the girl he loved. He had made quite some way since he first came to this school. When he thought about it, it seemed almost like a whole life.

" _So peaceful._ "

He opened his eyes, and noticed his lover's sad face.

" Cassy, what's wrong honey ?" he asked.

" Oh, I was just thinking about this morning." she sighed.

This morning, this morning … oh right, the trial. Diana listened as well.

" How was the trial ?"

" Fine for me since I'm here. But Croix … she got five years of jail, in Asmahal. Jail for magical beings. A terrible place : dark, where you cannot use magic, and full of brutal creatures. They considered she almost led us to another war, and she experimented on people. What happened with this football game, all this hate was amplified by her." revealed Cassandra.

" What ?! That's horrible !" exclaimed Andrew.

" I know. I had to appear as a witness. That didn't help her. She was such a brilliant scientist, what a waste."

She felt a caress on her cheek.

" You did what you had to. If she's really the cause of this mess, she had to be punished." he said.

" Yes, I'm aware. Thank you love." she resumed, kissing his hand.

" No problem. By the way, are you feeling any difference with your magic ?"

" Yes. Stronger, and can be use anywhere now. So behave, if you don't want me to curse you." she teased.

"Hey that's cheating, I have nothing to punish you if you misbehave !" he answered.

She laughed a little. Then, she offered him a cup of tea. Akko finally landed.

" Did you see that Cassy ? I can fly ! My magic is finally back, you won't have to give me lessons anymore." she said.

" Freedom wooo-hooo !" exclaimed the Drakoniae.

She gave Andrew his cup. This one had sat, leaned against the tree. Cassandra curled against him. Akko decided to take a snack. Andrew announced that books about magical species were about to be sell, and their study included in course of study. They had hard time convincing teachers about it, because it would give them more work. A point Cassandra greeted with disgust. But it was done, and shared between several subject so it should be fine. The curse to avoid pollution was also operational, as well as warning signs were ready to be placed. A new world was really beginning.


End file.
